


Swimming Monkeys

by Pandanoi



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, M/M, Monkeys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandanoi/pseuds/Pandanoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa tiene la maravillosa idea de irse hasta unos baños de termales de Nagano. Haruka acepta para ver macacos y el resto de pobre diablos se ven arrastrados a la aventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Podéis seguir el material que voy dibujando basado en el fic en [este link](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/tagged/swimming-monkeys) :_D

Rin espiró aliviado cuando por fin posó los pies sobre tierra firme. Se estiró y sintió crujir cada una de sus vértebras. A su lado Makoto y Haru hacían lo propio. Diferentes lamentos se oyeron hasta que por fin el causante de aquellas diez horas de sufrimiento bajó de un salto del autobús.

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó Nagisa, lleno de júbilo y, sabe Dios cómo, energía.

\- Si tengo que pasar un minuto más sentado mato a alguien.- Espetó Rin, lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria al más joven.

\- Qué rancio eres, Rin. ¡Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien! ¿A que sí, Rei? - inquirió con una sonrisa.

\- Me ha dado tiempo a leer todo sobre este lugar – respondió el aludido, ajustándose las gafas,  
con aire cansado.

Makoto avanzó unos pasos y con su tono suave llamó a los demás.

\- Deberíamos empezar a movernos. Ya está oscuro y aún nos quedan dos kilómetros a pie hasta el hostal. Con suerte llegaremos a la hora de la cena.

Haru ya había empezado a caminar, sin esperar a confirmar que los demás le siguiesen.

\- Quiero ver a esos monos que nadan.

 

A Rin aún le costaba entender cómo se había dejado enredar en semejante viaje. Todo había sido plan de Nagisa, quien apareció un día en el vestuario del club con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Gou...!

\- No me fío nada de ese tono – comentó la chica, mientras escribía un nuevo plan de entrenamiento para el otoño - ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

\- No te voy a pedir nada – hizo un mohín – Verás, mis hermanas y unas amigas de la universidad habían reservado unos días en un onsen, pero al final se les ha torcido el plan y no podrán ir. No pueden anular la reserva así que me han preguntado si nos gustaría ir a nosotros.

\- Eso no es una actividad del club, Nagisa. El instituto no pagará el viaje.

\- ¡Pero qué rancia! ¡Se nota que eres una Mastuoka! - espetó con fingido enfado – Te estoy invitando a ir, en plan amigos de excursión.

\- No será una excursión muy larga, el onsen no está muy lejos de aquí – intervino Rei, cambiándose el uniforme por el chándal.

\- ¡Ah, pero te equivocas! - dijo Nagisa infiriendo un tono misterioso a sus palabras – No me refiero al onsen de nuestra ciudad, éste está en Nagano.

\- ¿Nagano? ¿Para qué iban a ir tus hermanas a Nagano? - preguntó Makoto, que había permanecido en silencio a la expectativa de que Nagisa revelase su plan completo - ¿Sabes lo lejos que está?

\- Depende de la ruta, pero al rededor de 630 kilómetros – puntualizó Rei sin esfuerzo.

\- El caso es que en Nagano hay una reserva natural, pasas la noche en el hostal, te bañas en las aguas termales y haces rutas de montaña. ¿No es genial?

\- No me interesa la montaña – cercenó Haru desde el banco, sin siquiera mirar a Nagisa.

\- Además, es un viaje muy largo - añadió Makoto, con una expresión afable.

\- ¡Pero no será tan divertido si vamos sólo Rei, Gou y yo!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - el de gafas no parecía muy por la labor.

\- Hombre, no pensarías dejarme solo – increpó Nagisa, como si nunca hubiese habido duda acerca del asunto.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó Kou, quizá más alegre de lo que debiera - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rin? Hace mucho que no vais todos juntos a alguna parte, creo que le gustaría mucho acompañaros.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué gran idea! ¡Qué lista eres, Gou así podrás salir tranquilamente con el capitán Mikoshiba!

Kou enrojeció enseguida, tardó un momento en volver a hablar, con la voz demasiado aguda.

\- ¡IDIOTA, NO ES ESO!

\- Si Rin se apunta ¿venís vosotros también? - preguntó Nagisa a Makoto y Haru, ignorando totalmente a Kou.

Haru tardó en contestar un segundo más de lo que a Makoto le hubiese gustado.

\- No.

Makoto sintió cierto alivio, no es que no le gustase la montaña, pero irse tan lejos, así de improviso, necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas antes de decidirse.

Nagisa se sentó junto a Haru, se apoyó en uno de sus hombros, demasiado cerca, con aire ominoso.

\- ¿Te he dicho que a ese onsen bajan los macacos a bañarse?

La expresión de Haru parecía imperturbable, pero Nagisa había notado el ligero tick en sus ojos.

\- ¿Verdad que sí, Rei?

\- Durante la temporada de otoño e invierno las temperaturas descienden tanto que los macacos acuden a las aguas termales para entrar en calor. Incluso hay familias enteras que van a bañarse juntas.

Haru lanzó una mirada a medio camino entre la fascinación y la súplica a Makoto, quien empezó a temerse lo peor.

\- Monos que nadan.

\- Haru... - comenzó Makoto, en un tono disuasorio.

\- Makoto.

No dijo más, no hacía falta decir más, se había decidido y ya no estaba suplicando, esto era un hecho: se iban a ver a los macacos que nadan.

 

 

 - ¿A Nagano? ¿Pero tú sabes lo lejos que está eso?

\- 630 kilómetros aproximadamente – puntualizó nuevamente Rei.

Allí estaban todos, Kou incluida, ante la puerta del dormitorio de Rin, quien se apoyaba en la jamba, de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Venga, Rin! ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien!

\- No tengo tiempo para eso, si queréis ir a un onsen en esta ciudad está uno de los más famosos de la región – dijo con tono cansado, sabiendo que sus palabras no tenían efecto en el entusiasta Nagisa. - Makoto ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto? - preguntó, buscando algo de cordura en el que parecía el único con la cabeza bien amueblada de ese grupo.

Makoto se limitó a sonreír en una mezcla de afabilidad e impotencia.

\- Hermano, necesitas salir más. ¡Aún no has viajado nada desde que volviste de Australia! Te haría bien despejarte – sugirió Kou, con un leve tono de preocupación y una aún más leve nota de ansiedad en su voz.

Rin notó un tirón en su camiseta, al buscar al responsable, se encontró cara a cara con Haru quien le miraba fijamente, peligrosamente cerca.

\- Rin – el susodicho se vio a sí mismo reflejado en la claridad de aquellos suplicantes ojos azules – monos que nadan.

 

 

El pelirrojo se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar la genuina emoción de Haru al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Unos malditos monos que nadan y esos profundos ojos azules, normalmente tan inalterables, vibraban y se tornaban en súplica silenciosa. Torció el gesto, sintiéndose ridículo por el poder que Haru tenía sobre él. Miró de soslayo a Makoto que caminaba a su lado y sabía que por su mente corría el mismo pensamiento. Se sintió algo menos molesto.

Sintió un tirón en la espalda, y al volverse encontró a Nagisa encaramándose a su hombro.

\- ¡Rinrin! - exclamó - ¿Sabes alguna historia de terror australiana?

\- Nagisa... - reprochó Makoto, no tanto por importunar a su amigo con cuestiones absurdas, si no por el temor a que éste empezase a relatar alguna.

\- ¿Te parece poco terror un país donde la mitad de los animales son venenosos y los que no lo son te pueden matar a golpes o mordiscos?

\- ¿Te mordió alguna araña?

\- No. Pero si quieres una historia de terror, una vez que fuimos con la clase de excursión a una vieja prisión empecé a oír un lamento detrás mío. Pensé que eran mis compañeros gastándome una broma. Me volví y no había nadie.

Makoto aceleró el paso, poniéndose a la par que Haru, esperando alejarse así del relato, sin embargo aún podía oír la voz de Rin tras de él, juraría que incluso más alto. Por su parte, Nagisa, cogiendo por los brazos tanto a Rin como a Rei, esgrimía una expectante sonrisa.

\- No le hice demasiado caso – prosiguió el pelirrojo, despreocupado – Era un edificio antiguo, podía ser el aire colándose por los agujeros de la pared. Seguí caminando. Al cabo de un rato noté unos dedos en mi pelo, acariciándolo, y luego un tirón y el sonido como el de un perro cuando olfatea.

\- ¿Y qué más? - gritó Nagisa, impaciente.

\- Eché piernas como un hijoputa – soltó una carcajada corta – No dije nada a nadie, temía que se riesen de mí. Pero en el autobús de vuelta al colegio unos chicos mayores empezaron a hablar del espíritu de aquella prisión, un tipo que en vida había matado a muchas chicas. Tenía la costumbre de cortarles el pelo y guardárselo. Todas sus víctimas eran pelirrojas.

\- ¡Uaaah! - chilló Nagisa, emocionado y con la piel de gallina - ¡Qué mal rollo!

\- Pero tú eres un chico – impuso Rei.

\- Tú no conociste a Rin de pequeño, ¡era tan adorable como una niña! - interpeló Nagisa, meneando el brazo de Rei.

\- Ten cuidado no te vaya a dejar yo como una niña a ti – dijo el aludido, entre dientes.

\- Ahora no eres nada adorable – río Nagisa.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa, incapaz en el fondo de enfadarse con el vivaracho chaval. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había había echado de menos ese desparpajo y genuina dulzura que desprendía, siempre dispuesto a ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Miró por encima de él, hacia Rei, y leyó en sus ojos ese mismo sentimiento, quizá en él más intenso. Ladeó la sonrisa y se deshizo del abrazo de Nagisa. Corrió la corta distancia que les separaba de Makoto y Haru, dejando a los más jóvenes con sus asuntos.

Haru le lanzó una corta mirada cuando el pelirrojo se posicionó a su izquierda, mirándolo a su vez con una sonrisa que revelaba ligeramente los dientes. Bajó un poco la cabeza y buscó en su derecha a Makoto, quien le devolvió un semblante afable. Sonrió para sí. Los monos que nadan le llamaban poderosamente la atención y habían sido una parte decisiva para embarcarse en este ridículo viaje, pero también lo había sido la oportunidad de disfrutar todos de un fin de semana juntos, sin entrenamientos, ni horarios, ni la desidia de no poder nadar. Se sentía ajeno a si mismo. No hacía tanto ni siquiera le hubiera dedicado un segundo de sus pensamientos a tal idea. No solía cuestionar sus decisiones y esta no era una excepción, sin embargo le resultaba curioso cuan natural le había resultado tomarla.

 

Una inusual brisa cálida removió sus oscuros cabellos. Ya era entrado octubre pero el clima parecía resistirse a cambiar de estación. Sólo el crujido de las hojas caídas a sus pies atestiguaban la presencia del otoño.

\- Hace calor – comentó Makoto, dando voz a sus propios pensamientos – podremos vestir yukatas y sandalias.

\- Ya, pero no veremos a los condenados monos – musitó Rin, con las manos entrelazadas tras la cabeza – Qué pena ¿no, Haru? Todo este viaje en balde.

\- Qué bien que te tengamos a ti Rin, podrás servirles de sustituto – repuso Haru, inexpresivo.

El pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión mudada durante unos segundos, luego estalló en una carcajada. Echó el brazo por los hombros de Haru, trayéndole hacia sí.

\- ¡Mira que eres mamón!

Haru sintió el aliento de Rin sobre su oreja, un chispazo le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la última vértebra, produciendo un leve movimiento involuntario en su mano izquierda.

\- Ya se ven las luces del hostal – anunció Makoto, desviando la mirada de forma deliberada. Su rostro pareciera afable a ojos extraños, pero Haru notó un ligero rictus en su expresión.

Haru se sintió molesto. Molesto por sentirse culpable de desear que aquel chispazo se hubiera prolongado un instante más y que Rin no se hubiese apartado tan pronto como Makoto hubo hablado. Molesto por la aparente indiferencia de Makoto.

Éste volvió la mirada un momento, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le fulminaban con descontento.

\- Ya era hora – comentó Rin pasando a su lado, indiferente o más bien totalmente inconsciente de aquella conversación silenciosa.

Haru también pasó a su lado sin decir nada, en su habitual inexpresión una nota hostil que sólo Makoto supo leer. Se quedó allí quieto, confundido, hasta que Nagisa y Rei llegaron a su altura.

\- ¿Makoto? - preguntó el chico de gafas, infiriendo una cuestión más importante.

\- Vamos – respondió con una sonrisa afable y tranquilizadora, tratando de responder así a la pregunta silenciosa de Rei.

 

El hostal era antiguo pero bien conservado, construido en madera sobre una pendiente de roca, bajo la cual corría un estrecho río. Había varios edificios, el principal de dos plantas, y los demás más pequeños repartidos por la pendiente. Diferentes puentes, también de madera, conectaban el recinto y los diferentes baños de aguas termales.

Nagisa irrumpió en el local, dejó sus zapatos desordenadamente en el genkan y avanzó hasta el mostrador.

\- ¡Buenas noches!

Rei entró tras él, acomodando su calzado en perfecta perpendicular a la pared, dejando espacio a los demás.

\- No seas tan escandaloso. Se supone que la gente viene aquí a relajarse.

Nagisa le sacó la lengua, travieso. Desde un lateral del pasillo apareció una anciana, encorvada y vestida en ropas tradicionales, nada ostentosas, sin duda la ropa del día a día para ella.

\- Buenas noches, abuelita – saludó Nagisa, con una reverencia. Rei tras él repitiendo el gesto.

\- Buenas noches, jovencitos – respondió ella, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza – Qué parejita más adorable.

Nagisa rió con gana mientras Rei cambiaba de color, incapaz de articular palabra.

\- ¿Vosotros sois los de la reserva para cinco? - interrogó, echando un vistazo a una libreta de lomo oscuro que parecía contener un montón de información escrita a mano.

\- Así es.

Haruka se estaba descalzando y Rin observaba el local con ojo crítico. Aquello era viejo, pero viejo de narices. El color macilento de las paredes parecía de otra época, así como la gastada madera de los paneles. Nagisa, sin embargo, parecía encantado de la vida mientras charlaba con la anciana y confirmaba la reserva.  
Makoto entró después, había quedado atrás, distraído por la exuberante y salvaje naturaleza que rodeaba el hostal. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro, la anciana le señaló, con el rostro mudado.

\- TÚ – dijo sin resuello.

\- ¿Yo? - se señaló Makoto, asustado por la repentina reacción.

\- Eres la viva imagen de Satoru Mihokihe – sentenció, enigmática.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Rei, incapaz de reconocer el nombre de ninguna de sus lecturas sobre el lugar.

\- El pobre Satoru era muy aficionado a las aguas termales, se pasaba largas horas en ellas. Un día apareció ahogado. Ahora su alma vaga por Korakukan, buscando a alguien a quien llevarse consigo - relató ominosa.

\- ¿QUÉ? - chilló Makoto.

\- ¡Qué guay! - exclamó Nagisa - ¡También hay fantasmas!

\- Yo me largo – dijo Makoto, cogiendo la puerta y listo para lanzarse a la oscuridad de la noche hacia sabe Dios donde.

Rin le agarró del brazo.

\- Adónde vas, ¿no ves que solo tiene más probabilidades de pillarte? - rió entre dientes. Sin embargo no había malicia en él. Makoto notó la intención de querer aliviar la tensión, quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- No quiero oír ni una sola historia de fantasmas más por hoy – se irguió, demostrándose a sí mismo, más que a los demás, que no había de qué preocuparse.

La anciana salió de detrás del mostrador, dispuesta a guiarles a su habitación.

\- Pues Satoru no es el único fantasma que tenemos por aquí, también está...

\- ¡Señora, cállese, por favor! - interrumpió Makoto.


	2. Chapter 2

El hostal era antiguo pero bien conservado, construido en madera sobre una pendiente de roca, bajo la cual corría un estrecho río. Había varios edificios, el principal de dos plantas, y los demás más pequeños repartidos por la pendiente. Diferentes puentes, también de madera, conectaban el recinto y los diferentes baños de aguas termales.

Nagisa irrumpió en el local, dejó sus zapatos desordenadamente en el genkan y avanzó hasta el mostrador.

\- ¡Buenas noches!

Rei entró tras él, acomodando su calzado en perfecta perpendicular a la pared, dejando espacio a los demás.

\- No seas tan escandaloso. Se supone que la gente viene aquí a relajarse.

Nagisa le sacó la lengua, travieso. Desde un lateral del pasillo apareció una anciana, encorvada y vestida en ropas tradicionales, nada ostentosas, sin duda la ropa del día a día para ella.

\- Buenas noches, abuelita – saludó Nagisa, con una reverencia. Rei tras él repitiendo el gesto.

\- Buenas noches, jovencitos – respondió ella, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza – Qué parejita más adorable.

Nagisa rió con gana mientras Rei cambiaba de color, incapaz de articular palabra.

\- ¿Vosotros sois los de la reserva para cinco? - interrogó, echando un vistazo a una libreta de lomo oscuro que parecía contener un montón de información escrita a mano.

\- Así es.

 

Haruka se estaba descalzando y Rin observaba el local con ojo crítico. Aquello era viejo, pero viejo de narices. El color macilento de las paredes parecía de otra época, así como la gastada madera de los paneles. Nagisa, sin embargo, parecía encantado de la vida mientras charlaba con la anciana y confirmaba la reserva.  
Makoto entró después, había quedado atrás, distraído por la exuberante y salvaje naturaleza que rodeaba el hostal. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro, la anciana le señaló, con el rostro mudado.

\- TÚ – dijo sin resuello.

\- ¿Yo? - se señaló Makoto, asustado por la repentina reacción.

\- Eres la viva imagen de Satoru Mihokihe – sentenció, enigmática.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Rei, incapaz de reconocer el nombre de ninguna de sus lecturas sobre el lugar.

\- El pobre Satoru era muy aficionado a las aguas termales, se pasaba largas horas en ellas. Un día apareció ahogado. Ahora su alma vaga por Korakukan, buscando a alguien a quien llevarse consigo – relató ominosa.

\- ¿QUÉ? - chilló Makoto.

\- ¡Qué guay! - exclamó Nagisa - ¡También hay fantasmas!

\- Yo me largo – dijo Makoto, cogiendo la puerta y listo para lanzarse a la oscuridad de la noche hacia sabe Dios donde.

Rin le agarró del brazo.

\- Adónde vas, ¿no ves que solo tiene más probabilidades de pillarte? - rió entre dientes. Sin embargo no había malicia en él. Makoto notó la intención de querer aliviar la tensión, quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- No quiero oír ni una sola historia de fantasmas más por hoy – se irguió, demostrándose a sí mismo, más que a los demás, que no había de qué preocuparse.

La anciana salió de detrás del mostrador, dispuesta a guiarles a su habitación.

\- Pues Satoru no es el único fantasma que tenemos por aquí, también está...

\- ¡Señora, cállese, por favor! - interrumpió Makoto.

 

La anciana corrió la puerta, revelando una estancia amplia y diáfana, con una pequeña mesa central. Frente a ellos, se abría una estrecha terraza interior con sendos butacones a ambos lados y una mesa de café entre ellos. Había un gran número de ventanas desde las que se podía ver el recinto y los diferentes niveles con los baños termales. La mujer les indicó dónde estaba el armario, que contenía futones y mantas, cómo funcionaba el antiguo y diminuto televisor y les avisó sobre el horario de comidas y cenas. De un rápido vistazo averiguó las tallas de los cinco chicos y los dejó acomodarse mientras ella traía los yukatas.  
  
Nagisa se deshizo de la mochila y la dejó caer en medio de la sala, corrió hacia la terraza y contempló el paisaje, ya oscuro.

\- Jo, no se ve nada. - dijo con desánimo, aunque enseguida se volvió hacia los demás, que dejaban sus respectivos equipajes cerca de la pared y estiraban los músculos - ¡Dormiremos todos juntos! ¿No es genial? Podremos contar historias de terror toda la noche – dijo acercándose con postura de velociraptor a Makoto.

\- A mí no me jodáis – interpuso Rin, sacudiéndose el pelo – Mi plan para esta noche es cenar, darme un baño y planchar la oreja.

\- El desayuno es muy temprano, además querías hacer la ruta por la reserva ¿no? Mejor que estemos descansados – puntualizó Makoto, aliviado por los pocos ánimos que había con respecto al plan de Nagisa.

\- ¿Rei? - el joven buscó con mirada suplicante al interpelado, quien se ajustó las gafas.

\- Estoy con ellos.

\- No hay monos – dijo Haruka, cerca de la ventana, ignorando totalmente la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

\- Sois todos unos rancios, no os vuelvo a sacar de casa – sentenció Nagisa, poniendo morritos, indignado.

 

La cena había transcurrido sin demasiados sobresaltos. Sólo había una pareja más en el hostal esa noche, unos americanos que estaban recorriendo el país de punta a punta. Rin pudo comunicarse fácilmente con ellos y enseñarles algo de vocabulario útil. La anciana estaba más que agradecida de tener un intérprete, se veía que llevaban allí una semana y aún no había conseguido descifrar qué querían de ella cada vez que le pedían “sausages”.  
Habían tenido que turnarse para usar el pequeño baño privado. Nagisa había acaparado dos turnos, quedándose con Makoto y Rei. Haruka lo echó sin más. Podía compartir muchas cosas pero el baño no era una de ellas.

Las diez largas horas de trenes y autobuses y la caminata hasta el hostal habían pasado factura y pronto cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio. Aquel lugar invitaba al descanso, sin coches que circulasen cerca ni otros sonidos de la calle, lo único que oían era el murmullo del manantial exterior y el rumor del viento entre las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Habían apartado la mesa central para dejar espacio a los cinco futones.

Nagisa frotaban profusamente los pies bajo su edredón. Se había confiado con las altas temperaturas y se había traído un pijama de verano. Pero en aquella región norteña, pese a lo agradable de la brisa de esa tarde, el frío llegaba en la noche y lo envolvía todo. Podía oír la respiración profunda y pausada de sus compañeros, ya dormidos y calentitos.  
Se hizo un rollito en su edredón y rodó hacia un lado hasta chocar contra una espalda.

\- Nagisa -susurró una voz – al otro lado.

\- Buenas noches, Mako – susurró a su vez, escurriendo el bulto.

Rodó nuevamente, esta vez en dirección contraria, hasta que se topó con otro cuerpo. Levantó el edredón y se introdujo en el futón.

\- ¿Nagisa? - ahora sí reconoció el tono grave en la voz de Rei.

\- Tengo frío – dijo sin más explicación, extendiendo su propio edredón sobre el otro chico.

Rei se tumbó sobre su costado para tirar mejor de la manta intrusa, Nagisa se hizo un ovillo frente a él, apoyando la frente sobre el esternón de Rei, para sorpresa de éste. El esponjoso cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas en el mentón. De pronto le sobraba un brazo y no sabía qué hacer con él. Le resultaba incómodo dejarlo sobre su propio cuerpo pero no había otro sitio dónde ponerlo sin cambiar de postura o invadir el espacio personal de Nagisa, una idea con la que no estaba en absoluto cómodo. Trató de girarse para encarar el techo, pero una mano se cerró sobre su pijama, a la altura del pecho. Vale, imposible moverse. Le ardían las orejas y los mofletes. Esto tenía que estar haciéndolo a posta, poniéndole a prueba a ver hasta cuándo aguantaba. Pero los ojos de Nagisa permanecían perfectamente cerrados y su respiración era tranquila y constante. ¿De verdad se había dormido tan rápido? Tragó duro, miró a su al rededor aunque obviamente no veía nada ni nadie podía verle a él. Se rindió y colocó su brazo sobre Nagisa, con un ligero tembleque. El más joven respondió con un discreto sonidito y trayéndose más cerca del cuerpo de Rei. Éste hundió la cara totalmente roja entre los cabellos rubios, tratando de ocultar una vergüenza de la que nadie era testigo y maldiciendo mil veces a Nagisa antes de caer dormido él también.

 

 

Un tema de dubstep empezó a resonar por la habitación.

\- Joder... - musitó Rin, ajustándose el cinturón con un mano y rebuscando con la otra en su mochila - ¿Sí? ¿Kou?

Nagisa trepó sobre su espalda.

\- ¡Buenos días, Gou!

\- Quita – apartó al chico y volvió con su hermana – Sí, estamos todos bien ¿Por qué me llamas tú? Vale, lo siento. Oye, no te pongas así.

\- ¡Se me ha olvidado llamar a mi madre! - exclamó de pronto Makoto, que aún estaba tirado en el futón, desperezándose. Buscó como loco su móvil.

Nagisa campaneaba de un lado a otro, le había costado despertar, pero una vez de pie parecía el conejo de Duracell.

\- ¿No os vais a poner los yukatas? - miró en dirección a Rin y Makoto, el primero le hizo un gesto instándole a callarse, y el otro no pudo oírle por encima de sus propias disculpas a su madre. Frunció el ceño, buscó a Haru con la mirada, y le alegró encontrárselo acomodando el cinto de su yukata.

Rei doblaba religiosamente su pijama, ya formalmente vestido. Parecía inusualmente callado. Nagisa se deslizó hasta él con la prenda en las manos, cogida de cualquier manera.

\- Ayúdame – le pidió con una inocente sonrisa.

\- No lo dobles así, se formarán arrugas – le quitó la ropa de las manos y le dio una sacudida corta y firme – a ver, date la vuelta.

Nagisa se deshizo de la camiseta de su pijama e introdujo los brazos en las mangas del yukata mientras Rei lo extendía. El de gafas no pudo evitar el leve rubor que tiñó sus mejillas; en realidad era absurdo porque había visto a Nagisa desnudo muchas veces en las duchas y eso nunca le había puesto en jaque. Sin embargo esto era distinto, había algo íntimo en ayudar a otra persona a vestirse. Mientras el rubio anudaba el cinto, él ajustó el cuello con delicadeza, rozando con un dedo la clara piel de la nuca. Agarró a Nagisa bruscamente de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, tratando de borrar ese instante y el tacto que aún sentía en su nudillo. Nagisa seguía sonriendo, divertido pero ajeno a la batalla interior de Rei. Éste escrutó la apariencia de su amigo, encontrando la abertura del pecho demasiado obscena para él, hizo acopio de todo su saber estar para cerrarla sin que le temblasen las manos ni sus mejillas le delatasen. Nagisa imitó su gesto.

\- Qué guapo eres, Rei – soltó con una enorme sonrisa, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada – Todo te queda genial.

El susodicho se subió las gafas, ocultando su cara y alejándose con un giro de talones del rubio.

\- No digas cosas así – dijo en un tono hosco. Salió de la habitación ante la cara de sorpresa de Nagisa.

Éste miró a Haru, casi buscando una respuesta. Él alzó las cejas, también confundido con la espantada de Rei.

\- Kou, tengo que ir a desayunar – comentaba Rin al teléfono, acercándose a ellos – Sí, te traeré algo. No, a Nitori no. Porque tú eres mi hermana y él no.

Hizo una mueca de cansancio, obviamente Kou le recriminaba por su actitud. Nagisa, que parecía haber recuperado su energía, saltó sobre Rin y voceó.

\- ¡Gou, pásalo bien con el capitán Mikoshiba, no hagáis nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte!

Acto seguido salió corriendo, arrastrando a Haru consigo.

\- ¡KOU MATSUOKA! - vociferó Rin, acalorado - ¡NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR CON...

\- <<¡Tengo que dejarte, hermano! ¡Se me quema el miso!>>

\- ¿¡Qué miso ni qué niño muerto!? ¡KOU!... Ahora sí que tiene prisa por colgar.

Rin miró a su móvil como si fuera un enemigo mortal unos segundos. Luego se volvió y se encontró a Makoto poniéndose los calcetines, con su propio móvil cogido entre el hombro y la oreja. Alzó la vista y dirigió una sonrisa afable al pelirrojo, haciéndole un gesto en la mano para que se fuese sin él, aún tenía para rato.

\- Te esperamos abajo – comentó Rin antes de salir.

El pasillo estaba desierto, los demás ya debían estar en el comedor de la planta baja. Al llegar a la escaleras encontró a Haru, que subía.

\- ¿Y Makoto? - preguntó, mirando tras él, hacia su habitación.

\- Sigue presentando sus disculpas a su madre, me ha dicho que vayamos tirando.

\- Ah...

Haru miró a la puerta de la habitación de soslayo antes de darse la vuelta y bajar el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba. Rin iba tras él. Desde su altura podía observar la nuca de Haru, acariciada discretamente por cortos mechones oscuros. Estiró la mano para asir sus cabellos, más suaves de lo que cabría imaginar. Haru volvió el rostro pero no alcanzó a ver el rostro de Rin que ya estaba en su mismo escalón, agarrándole por la muñeca y tirando de él escalera abajo.

\- ¡Rin!

El susodicho le empujó hacia un pasillo estrecho detrás de la escalera que llevaba a la parte posterior de la casa. Podían oír las voces de la anciana, los americanos y Nagisa en el comedor, no creía que nadie fuese a pasar por allí, al menos de momento.

Rin aprisionó a Haru entre su cuerpo y la pared. Enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros y lo trajo hacia sí, hacia una boca que devoró la suya con urgencia. Haru asió con los dedos las presillas del pantalón del pelirrojo, trayendo hacia sí su cadera. Nuevamente aquella corriente eléctrica le recorría las vértebras, más intensa, produciéndole un ansia voraz que Rin colmaba. Sin embargo su gozo se vio interrumpido cuando éste se separó de él, mordisqueando su labio inferior primero y depositando luego un corto beso. Sintió la frente sobre la suya propia, y sus dedos revolviéndole el pelo por detrás de las orejas.

\- Lo que haría yo contigo – susurró con voz ronca.

“Hazlo” pensó Haru, sujetando las muñecas de Rin, reteniéndolo. Pero un destello de verde cruzó su mente. La mirada dulce y serena de Makoto le trajo algo de cordura. Se sintió dividido. Sin duda quería que Rin siguiese, allí mismo y ahora; por otra, sentía que traicionaba a Makoto y quiso que aquellos dedos que jugueteaban con su cabello fueran los suyos. Pero él no lo haría, no si él no daba el primer paso. Deseó que Makoto tuviera algo del empuje de Rin, sería tan fácil...

Se deshizo de las manos del pelirrojo, desviando la mirada. Ahora no podía enfrentar aquellos penetrantes ojos.

\- Lo siento – musitó Rin, alejándose unos centímetros de él.

Haru recortó la pequeña distancia entre ambos, enganchando sus dedos nuevamente a las presillas del pantalón del pelirrojo.

\- Yo no. Pero tengo que pensar sobre esto.

El moreno alcanzó una vez más los labios de Rin. El beso fue corto y tierno. Ese calambre en su nuca otra vez. No le cupo duda. No se estaba dejando arrastrar pasivamente por los deseos de Rin, él quería eso. Pero lo que había dicho era verdad, necesitaba pensar, y más que pensar, comprobar algo.  
Finalmente encaró a Rin, con una discreta sonrisa que consiguió disipar la tensión en el rostro de éste, quien se la devolvió, enseñando los dientes.

\- Vamos – dijo finalmente, tomando la delantera hacia el comedor.

Al pasar al lado de la escalera, Haru escuchó el crujido de los escalones, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a Makoto, quien lo observó con una interrogación en sus ojos. Apenas alcanzó a ver a Rin antes de que éste doblase la esquina y tomase el pasillo del hall. Volvió a encarar a Haru y forzó una sonrisa amable. Bajó el tramo de escalera hasta ponerse a su altura pero no se detuvo, cruzó de largo, tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Haru lo siguió con la mirada antes emprender la marcha, a cierta distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Había un aire tenso en el comedor. Ninguno de los chicos estaba muy hablador esa mañana, sólo Rin parecía tener la lengua suelta aunque su atención la acaparaban los americanos, interesados en conocer más puntos de interés del país. Haruka le lanzó una mirada de soslayo que luego dirigió hacia Makoto, éste estaba mareando su sopa de miso distraídamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Rei parecía centrar toda su atención en su pescado frito mientras Nagisa se llenaba la boca de arroz.

\- ¿Habéis dormido bien? - preguntó la anciana, trayendo más platos a la mesa.

\- Muy bien, muchísimas gracias, señora Watanabe - se apresuró a responder Makoto, quien consideró una falta no haberlo comentado antes.

\- Habla por ti. - apostilló Rei, sin levantar la vista del pescado, sin rastro de comicidad en su tono.

Nagisa paró de masticar durante un segundo y miró al de gafas con ojos cargados de duda. Bajó la cabeza y se llevó otro bocado de arroz a la boca, y un pescadito frito y un buen trago de sopa.

\- Si comes tan rápido te va a sentar mal, Nagisa. - advirtió Makoto, preocupado.

\- ¡Qué va, qué va! Come, niño, come, que estás en edad de crecer - replicó la anciana, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio.

\- Esta todo riquísimo, abuela - Nagisa sonrió con los carillos inflados.

Makoto, sin embargo, apreció un matiz triste en aquella expresión. Dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Rei, quien parecía intranquilo y tenso.  
Al parecer cada uno arrastraba un tumulto interior aquella mañana. Miró ahora a Haruka, que se llevaba a la boca una salchicha con una graciosa forma de pulpo, cerca de Rin, siempre cerca de Rin. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabia cuándo había empezado a mirar a Haru de aquella manera, siempre había estado a su lado y siempre había habido entre ellos una conexión única, silenciosa: hermandad, camaradería, pensó. Pero en algún momento aquel cariño se había transformado en algo distinto, más grande y profundo. Se preguntaba si no serían más que unos celos infantiles por tener que compartir a su mejor amigo con aquel pelirrojo. Así debía ser, concluyó, no había otra razón.  
Se consoló con ese pensamiento. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, condescendiente consigo mismo. Debía admitir que había sido posesivo, al menos a un nivel personal, con Haru y que era su deber como buen amigo el no cargarle con sus inseguridades.

\- Haru, toma, puedes comerte mi pescado - le tendió el plato con una amplia y afable sonrisa, esta vez cálida.

El aludido le miró con las cejas alzadas, con curiosidad; aceptó la ofrenda de paz, aunque esto no hizo si no que incrementar más la frustración del moreno. Típico de Makoto, evitar el tema espinoso si podía excusarlo con algo circunstancial.

\- Gracias - dijo por fin, quedamente.

Rin, ajeno a cualquiera de las batallas silenciosas que estaban teniendo lugar en aquella mesa, se echó hacia atrás, lleno y complacido por el desayuno. Se volvió hacia Haru, agarró con un par de dedos su yukata.

\- ¿Pensáis ir de senderismo así vestidos? - preguntó con una expresión cómica, ligeramente picara.

\- He estudiado el mapa de la zona -replicó Rei, ajustándose las gafas con un gesto automático - no hay zonas de escalada ni grandes pendientes, mientras llevemos el calzado apropiado, la ropa no será un problema.

\- Además, no es divertido venir a un onsen y no ponerse un yukata - apuntilló Nagisa, buscando una mirada cómplice en Rei, quien sin embargo desvió el rostro, congelando así la sonrisa del rubio.

\- Como queráis, al menos poneos ropa interior. No quiero que un golpe de viento me muestre cosas que no quiero ver - Rin se levantó - os espero fuera entonces. A ver si veo algún mono.

Pasó tras Haru, rozando con un par de dedos su oscuro y suave cabello.

\- ¡Espera, Rin, voy contigo! - Nagisa saltó tras el pelirrojo, enganchándose a su brazo.

Rei se removió en su sitio, tratando de mantener la compostura. Haru y Makoto fingían no darse cuenta de las tribulaciones de su compañero, quien no tardó en levantarse por fin, despacio, presentar sus respetos a la señora Watanabe por el delicioso desayuno y salir del comedor con aire digno. Rei era un ejemplo de cordialidad y atención, pero era evidente que algo le tenia distraído cuando ni siquiera se había despedido de sus amigos allí presentes.

Makoto se levantó después y se ofreció a ayudar a la anciana a recoger la mesa, pero ésta le espantó de allí con un ademán. Los clientes no debían hacer esas cosas. Así pues, hizo una reverencia y dejó el comedor.

Parecía que los demás ya estaban fuera porque la habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Él había subido para coger una sudadera, “prevenir mejor que curar” se decía. Entre aquel desorden de futones y mantas y ropa por doquier, le costó recordar dónde demonios la había metido. Se encontraba tan ensimismado que ni tan siquiera advirtió el sonido de la puerta corredera al cerrarse tras de si, ni los ligeros pasos que avanzaban en su dirección. Sintió unos dedos largos y finos recorrer su cuello desde atrás, luego aquellos brazos que tan bien conocía colgaban a ambos lados de su cabeza en un abrazo.

\- ¿Haru? - preguntó con tono agudo, ruborizado.

\- Eres idiota – oyó la voz de su interlocutor en su oreja.

No pudo evitar un cosquilleo en la nuca. Los brazos de Haru se cerraron sobre su pecho. Notaba su peso en la espalda y el calor que éste emitía.

\- ¿Qué dices? - logró controlar su voz, aparentando tranquilidad.

\- Desde que decidimos venir has estado esquivo conmigo. Pones esa cara de que no pasa nada, pero a mí no puedes engañarme.

\- No sé de que me hablas.

Makoto exhaló, dispuesto a levantarse. No esperó aquel suave mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, ni el húmedo tacto de la lengua que vino después.

\- ¡HARU! - chilló, volviéndose hacia él.

El interpelado aprovechó ese instante para empujarle hacia abajo, desestabilizándole y tirándolo al suelo. Quedó sobre su dorsal, apoyado en los codos. Haru le cercó con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su torso. Makoto no supo leer la intención que había en aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conocía.

\- Te molesta verme con Rin, pero no haces nada. No dices nada. Te escondes bajo esa sonrisa tuya. - el timbre de Haru se tornó áspero.

\- ¿Preferirías que me enfadase? – replicó con tono conciliador – No puedo ser un buen amigo si me cabreo por algo así.

\- Preferiría que decidieses qué demonios quieres de mí.

Makoto le miró perplejo, sin saber muy bien cómo coger esa última frase. Se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a aquellos dos zafiros que lo observaban severamente, buscando en ellos alguna pista de lo que debía decir o hacer.

Haru chasqueó la lengua, cansado de esperar. Tomó la mano de Makoto y la llevó a su rostro, obligándole a pasear los dedos por su mejilla y sus labios. El alto dio un respigo, sintió calor en la yema de los dedos y notó su corazón retumbando sonoramente contra su pecho. Pensó que se moría cuando Haru empezó a lamer su índice, sin quitarle ojo de encima. El moreno esperaba de él una reacción, un impulso. Pero no llegó. Makoto le miraba obnubilado, rojo como un tomate, incapaz de hacer nada más. Haru se inclinó sobre él, llevó la mano que aún tenía prisionera contra su pecho, y alcanzó su boca. Se temía lo peor, otra falta de reacción y que aquella oquedad se quedase inmóvil. Pero reaccionó, entrelazó su lengua con aquella que ya invadía su boca. Los besos de Makoto eran totalmente distintos a los de Rin, había algo tremendamente cálido y tierno en ellos, se tomaba su tiempo. Haru notó los dedos de la mano que aún agarraba cerrarse sobre los suyos. Sintió calor, extendiéndose desde su puño y hasta su pecho. Casi le asfixiaba, pero no quería separarse de él. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Miró a aquellos ojos de color esmeralda, esperando encontrar la misma firmeza con la que sujetaba su mano, pero éstos se tornaron en confusión. Las mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y volvió el rostro.

Esta vez no hubo frustración, aceptó que Makoto libraba un debate en su interior y eso podía y debía respetarlo. Le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido más fácil, que simplemente aceptara lo que sentía o no se lo cuestionase, como hacían él mismo o Rin. Pero de ser así, no sería Makoto. Makoto era un ser reposado y tranquilo, inamovible, como un lago.

Haru se levantó y ayudó a su amigo a hacer lo propio, quien aún buscaba su sudadera frenéticamente, centrándose en cualquier cosa para no encarar a Haru. Éste se sonrió con una ceja alzada: en realidad era adorable verle así, tan grande y tan perdido. Por un momento comprendió ese afán de Nagisa de poner a los demás en situaciones comprometidas.

  

Rin, Nagisa y Rei esperaban fuera, los primeros apoyados sobre una barandilla, y Rei frente a ellos, erguido y de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Seguro que has aplicado bien los consejos que te di? - preguntaba Rin, siguiendo con la conversación que habían empezado mientras esperaban.

\- Sí, pero Kou dice que a mi musculatura es un problema, está empeñada en que ingiera más grasa para flotar mejor. - respondió Rei, ligeramente azorado con la idea. La grasa no era para nada bella.

\- ¡Pff! ¡Qué chorrada! - Rin se irguió y se colocó cerca del de gafas – medimos lo mismo y mi musculatura está más desarrollada, sobra decir que no tengo ningún problema para flotar.

\- Pero Rin – intervino Nagisa – tú llevas nadando desde que eras pequeño. Rei apenas ha empezado hace unos meses, teniendo en cuenta eso, se podría decir que su progreso ha sido formidable.

El tono del rubio era objetivo, no había un ápice de adulación en él. Rei desvió la mirada, esta vez sin hostilidad, era ese gesto tan propio de él cuando se sentía sobrecogido. La expresión, hasta entonces neutra de Nagisa, se suavizó un poco. No sabía qué le pasaba a su amigo esa mañana, pero, al menos en aquel breve instante, volvía a ser él mismo.

\- Ya bueno, no te quito razón, pero... Ah, ya estáis aquí.

Nagisa y Rei se volvieron hacia la puerta, por la que ya salían Makoto y Haruka. El más alto parecía demasiado distraído, evitando mirar al frente.

El rubio saltó desde su posición en la barandilla, con los brazos extendidos y energía apabullante.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- La señora Watanabe nos ha dado algo de comida por si queremos hacer picnic – notificó Haruka, enseñando un pañuelo que envolvía una caja lacada.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos allá!

Nagisa emprendió la marcha seguido de Haruka y Rei. Rin lanzó una mirada a Makoto, quien parecía encontrar sus playeros la cosa más interesante del mundo. Alzó la vista y cruzó sus ojos con los del pelirrojo. Sonrió, invitándole a emprender la marcha ellos también. Rin sonrió a su vez con complicidad y un matiz pícaro. Makoto entendió que sabía lo que había pasado en la habitación. Se quedó perplejo, conociendo el carácter que se gastaba su amigo, aquella reacción le parecía cuanto menos llamativa.


	4. Chapter 4

El día era esplendido: soleado y con una temperatura muy agradable, probablemente el último coletazo del verano. Los árboles estaban vestidos de ocres, bronces y rojos, idéntica alfombra de hojas cubría el suelo a sus pies, crujiendo a cada paso que daban. Podían oír el murmullo del río correr a su vera.  
El sendero, tal y como había dicho Rei, era de fácil acceso pese a la pendiente. Los árboles ahora formaban un arco natural sobre sus cabezas, tamizando la luz que caía sobre el grupo y arrancando reflejos vivos de sus cabelleras. Un destello dorado cegó a Rei, frente a él, a un par de metros, caminaba Nagisa, con ese característico andar suyo de pasos apresurados y ágiles. Parecía infinitamente ligero, como si sus pies no tocasen el suelo. Había algo terriblemente hermoso en él, en cada movimiento, en cada gesto, en cada expresión de aquellos vibrantes ojos. Con sólo tenerlo cerca se sentía abrumado, incluso aunque no le mirase a él. Inconscientemente se subió las gafas, ocultando su rostro.  
Makoto a su lado se percató de ésto pero miró hacia otro lado, concediéndole al de gafas un momento de intimidad con sus propios pensamientos, después de todo, él ya tenia bastante con lo suyo como para meterse con lo de los demás. Rin, sin embargo, no fue tan considerado y lanzó la pregunta que Makoto había evitado.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a Nagisa y a ti?

\- ¿Eh? - fue la elocuente respuesta de Rei, que se giró hacia su interlocutor, al igual que Makoto; el uno sorprendido y el otro crítico.

\- No sé, sois como uña y carne y esta mañana ni siquiera os habláis.

Makoto miró a Rei, esperando la respuesta tanto como Rin.

\- No... no nos pasa nada - balbuceó, incapaz de revelar el motivo de su mal genio. Era demasiado íntimo... y humillante.

\- Pues a mi me parece que te estás portando como un gilipollas - el tono de Rin era distendido, como si hablase del tiempo.

No esperó respuesta, apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a Haruka y Nagisa, a quien rodeó con un brazo a la altura de los hombros, dispuesto a contarle más historias de terror australianas.  
  
Rei miró al suelo, en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Rin. Notó la palma ancha de Makoto sobre su espalda.

\- Ya sabes cómo es, no pretende ofenderte - comentó en tono conciliador, disculpándose por el pelirrojo.

\- No, tiene razón. La verdad es que ni yo mismo me reconozco.

Makoto guardó silencio, aguardando a que Rei continuase, si es que deseaba hacerlo. Se tomó su tiempo. El más alto le veía tamborilear los dedos contra su brazo, dentro de la manga de su yukata.

\- ¡Es que...! - hizo un gran aspaviento y en seguida se detuvo, tratando de recuperar la compostura - Es que no sé que quiere de mi. Me tiene muy confundido.

Makoto abrió mucho los ojos, eso le sonaba demasiado familiar. Sin embargo apartó estos pensamientos de su mente: ahora se trataba de Rei y Nagisa, no de él y Haru.

\- ¿Lo dices por cosas como meterse en tu futón? - aventuró en voz baja, encorvándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - más que una pregunta fue un chillido. Su cara se volvió totalmente roja, trató de ocultarse tras sus gafas pero se las había ajustado tantas veces en los últimos minutos que Makoto pensó que se las acabaría incrustando en la nariz.

Rei se había levantado el primero esa mañana, había dejado a Nagisa durmiendo en su futón y él se había acostado en el que quedaba vació. Nadie debía haber sabido lo que había pasado.

\- Ya conoces a Nagisa, él hace ese tipo de cosas. - Trató de tranquilizarlo Makoto.

\- Ese es el problema: él es así. Con todo el mundo. Y yo...

Rei miró al suelo, incapaz de seguir. Makoto no pronunció palabra. Era curioso: resultaba evidente para cualquiera que los mirase que Nagisa quería a Rei y Rei a Nagisa, sin embargo parecían andar en círculos, sin nadie que se atreviese a dar el primer paso.  
El primer paso... Haru lo había dado aquella mañana. Y aquella pregunta también se había formulado: qué quería de él. ¿Qué quería él de Haru? Tenia razón, le molestaba verlo con Rin, pero no tanto por unos celos pueriles como pensaba, sino porque él, ninguno de ambos, tenia miedo de encarar los sentimientos que sentía por el otro. ¿Pero en que posición estaba él? Acarició los labios con sus dedos, allá donde Haru había puesto los suyos. Sintió otra vez ese calor en las yemas, el peso de aquel cuerpo fibroso sobre él.  
¿Qué quería? Quería sentir aquello otra vez, quería besar a Haru, acariciar su sedoso pelo negro, recorrer con sus dedos cada centímetro de su suave piel blanca.  
Se sobresaltó al percatarse de la dirección de sus pensamientos. A unos metros Rei le observaba con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Eh, sí, sí.

Rei alzó una ceja y esperó a que su amigo llegase a su altura para reemprender la marcha.  
Echó la vista al frente, apenas podía oír la conversación de Rin y Nagisa, de la que Haru no era participe, sin embargo Makoto captó la mirada que le dirigía al pelirrojo. ¿Qué quería de Haru? No, la verdadera pregunta era qué quería Haru de él cuando ya tenía a Rin. Pero no podía odiarle, él apreciaba mucho a Rin, pese a su mal genio, había algo en él, una vitalidad y energía que se contagiaba y arrastraba a los demás, entendía la fascinación que despertaba, no sólo en Haru, sino en todos los demás. No podía competir con algo así.  
De pronto captó un brillo azul, los ojos de Haru se habían fijado en él, se había detenido y les extendía la mano.

\- Vamos - les instó, con una discreta sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que desde aquel verano empezaba a ser más frecuente y que sosegaba sus pensamientos.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

 

La arcada de árboles era la antesala de un claro amplio de forma irregular; una pequeña cascada rompía contra las rocas antes de caer a una poza lo suficientemente grande y profunda para nadar en ella. Un par de sauces se asomaban sobre ella, arrojando sus hojas rojas sobre el agua cristalina. En definitiva, aquel era un paisaje digno de un tapiz. Los cinco chicos respiraron profundamente, tratando de imbuirse del aire mágico de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Ha merecido la pena, verdad? -afirmó Nagisa, con los brazos extendidos, dejándose mecer por la suave brisa.

\- Desde luego - corroboró Makoto, olvidándose por un momento de sus tribulaciones.

Rei avanzó con paso lento hacia el centro del claro, los ojos abiertos, embriagados de aquel paisaje.  
Nagisa caminó hasta él aunque se detuvo a una distancia cortés.

\- ¿Te gusta?

El aludido se giró despacio, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera romper el hechizo.

\- Es hermoso.

Los ojos rosados de Nagisa se encendieron, sintiéndose complacido, pero su regocijo duró poco, tan poco como tardó Rei en volver a girarse. No había una hostilidad abierta, pero el rubio notaba un muro de hielo entre ambos. Frunció el ceño, decidido a que si así es como iban a jugar, no iba a perder.

\- Haru, ¿No quieres nadar?

El moreno le miró fijamente, y a su vez Rin y Makoto le miraron a él, esperando uno de sus numeritos.

\- No he traído el bañador - un tono ominoso teñía su voz, cargado de reproche.

\- ¿En serio? - dijeron los otros tres al unísono, incrédulos.

Haru se abrazó, parecía sentirse mal.

\- No me habías dicho que nos podríamos bañar.

\- ¿Entonces no llevas nada ahí abajo? - preguntó Rin, divertido, mientras tiraba del faldón del yukata.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante, en ese tema no admitía bromas.

\- No pasa nada, yo tampoco llevo. ¡Podemos nadar _au naturel_!

\- El agua debe estar friísima, no creo que debáis bañaros - trató de disuadirles Makoto.

Sin embargo Haru ya estaba desatándose el nudo del yukata.

\- ¡Haru! - apresó su mano. Éste le lanzó una mirada critica. Esta vez no había calor en ese roce ni deseo en aquellos ojos, no saltó una chispa. Era el lado hidrófilo de Haru quien le miraba. Se sintió derrotado, ni Rin podía competir con el agua.

Haru se soltó con un ademan.

\- Nagisa. - llamó.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Vamos allá!

Se quitó el yukata con un único y enérgico movimiento, dejándole sólo vestido con un calzoncillo corto de cuadros y sus deportivas.  
Rei se giró hacia el grupo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento a tiempo para ver a Nagisa corriendo hacia la poza, totalmente desnudo.

\- ¡Que diantre...!

Haru se deshizo también de su yukata y se descalzó. Makoto y Rin lo miraban con curiosidad morbosa, sin saber muy bien si llegaría tan lejos como Nagisa. Cruzaron una mirada y confirmaron que ambos pensaban lo mismo.  
Sin embargo Haru no hizo ademán de quitarse el bóxer negro. Avanzó hacia la linde de la laguna y se zambulló grácilmente.  
Los siguientes segundos fueron agónicos para los que quedaron en tierra, esperaban oír los chillidos de los dos intrépidos nadadores, y verlos salir del agua con la misma rapidez con la que se habían metido. Lo único que alcanzó sus oídos eran los zumbidos de los insectos y el graznido de las aves

\- ¿Se habrán muerto? - preguntó Rin, estirando el cuello.

Makoto lo miró con espanto y echó a correr en dirección a la poza. Oteó la superficie y allí encontró a Haru flotando sobre el agua con las palmas de las manos hacia afuera, rodeado de hojas rojas y doradas. Una imagen funesta cruzó su mente.

\- ¡HARU! - chilló.

\- Quéeee... - contestó con hastío. Ni estaba muerto ni nada, sólo estaba en su elemento.

\- Eh, no, nada... - musitó Makoto, algo avergonzado por su dramática reacción.

\- ¡Mako! - gritó Nagisa, reemergiendo y salpicando a todos lados - ¡Métete, está fresquita!

\- Mejor no - le dedicó una sonrisa cómica.

\- ¡Soso! - trató de salpicarle mientras se reía sonoramente.

 

Makoto se alejó, dejando a los dos bañistas a su aire, parecía que Rei o Rin habían llamado su atención, aunque a Nagisa no le importó demasiado. Se apoyó en las rocas de la orilla, dejando caer la fachada de buen humor que vestía. Resopló y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados.

\- Nagisa... - oyó decir a Haru, que dejó la frase colgando. En realidad no planeaba continuar, era una invitación para que hablase con él, si es que deseaba hacerlo.

\- Dime, Haru ¿Tú crees que Rei me odia? - hubo un ligero quebranto en su voz.

\- No - respondió el moreno, categórico.

\- ¿Entonces qué le pasa conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal? - preguntó nuevamente, con un hilo de voz.

\- Nagisa ¿tú quieres a Rei?

\- Sí - la respuesta fue inmediata y totalmente franca.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

\- No - la voz del rubio se apagó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? - el tono de Haru era tranquilo, sosegado. Seguía flotando con los ojos cerrados a espaldas de Nagisa.

El rubio tardó en responder, se hundió en el agua, dejando sólo nariz y ojos sobre ella primero, luego zambulléndose por completo. Volvió a emerger aunque sólo hasta el mentón.

\- Tengo miedo de su respuesta - admitió al fin.

\- ¿Por qué? - repitió el moreno.

\- ¡Hasta tú deberías entender por qué! - reprochó Nagisa, una nota de frustración de coló en su voz.

\- Eh, sirenitas - interrumpió Rin, sobresaltando al rubio - Vamos a subir a lo alto del cerro ¿Venís u os quedais aqui?

\- No sé para qué preguntas - respondió Haru entreabriendo un ojo.

\- Ya, yo tampoco - el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja - No tardaremos mucho.

No dijo más y los volvió a dejar solos. Nagisa se alzó por encima de la orilla y vio a los otros tres dejando el claro y tomando la loma.

\- Sólo entiendo que si no se lo dices no lo puede saber - repuso Haru, como si nunca hubiera habido una pausa en su conversación.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho tú a Rin y Makoto? - replicó Nagisa con rabia, aunque en seguida se arrepintió - Lo siento...

\- ... ¿No lo saben ya? - preguntó con ingenuidad, convencido de que siempre era lo suficientemente claro con lo que quería.

\- Si no se lo dices no lo pueden saber - parafraseó Nagisa, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

\- También puedes besarle directamente - comentó el moreno distraídamente.

\- ¡HARU! - chilló, a medio camino entre el escándalo y la picardía - Con lo formal que pareces y resulta que eres un pervertido.

El aludido sonrió ante aquel fingido reproche. Ni siquiera había considerado que sus actos de aquella mañana podrían considerarse como algo pervertido, simplemente quería hacerlo y lo hacía. Empezaba a entender que su naturaleza impulsiva le llevaba a obviar el poder de las palabras, pero quizá sus razones no resultaban tan claras para alguien más reflexivo. Alguien como Makoto.

\- ¿Los has besado a ambos? - aventuró Nagisa, encantado de distanciarse de su problema con Rei y muerto de curiosidad, aprovechando que Haru no parecía demasiado en guardia.

\- Rin me besó a mi y yo besé a Makoto.

\- Caray ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tienes que elegir a uno - respondió Nagisa, ceñudo.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué? - Haru dejó su cómoda posición y encaró a Nagisa, con una mirada extraña, llena de confusión.

\- Bueno, porque lo normal es que alguien se sienta mal si a la persona que le gusta le gusta otra persona. Queremos sentirnos imprescindibles e insustituibles, sabernos los únicos que pueden completar a nuestra pareja; si no te decides puedes hacerles mucho daño.

Nagisa vio como los ojos azules de su amigo se nublaban con la duda y la desazón. Que pudiera hacerles daño era algo que no había tenido en cuenta, ni siquiera había reparado en esa posibilidad porque para él era natural, tener a Makoto y a Rin a su lado era lo natural, no podía elegir a uno de los dos, seria como elegir uno de sus brazos ¿qué estupidez era esa?

\- ¿Haru? - llamó Nagisa suavemente, preocupado.

\- Dile a Rei lo quieres, el menos él es el único para ti, eso no puede dolerle.

\- Haru... lo siento, yo no quería...

\- Empieza a hacer frío.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro más :_3  
> Recordad que en mi tumblr tengo dibujitos que voy haciendo del fic. [Link](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/tagged/swimming-monkeys).

Efectivamente, en aquel rato el cielo había empezado a oscurecerse y la temperatura había descendido unos grados. Decidieron salir de la poza, y en mal momento se dieron cuenta que quizá no había sido tan buena idea lo de lanzarse a nadar: no tenían con qué secarse y el viento que empezaba a soplar venia demasiado frío como para esperar a secarse al aire libre. A penas a unos metros de ellos habían colocado sus yukatas perfectamente doblados. Nagisa reconoció el estilo de Rei en sus dobleces y no pudo reprimir una sonrisita: muy a su pesar no podía enfadarse con ese idiota. Se había decidido: en cuanto volviesen hablaría con él y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.  
Haru se había agachado y había cogido su yukata, que luego extendió a Nagisa.

\- Toma, nos secaremos con esto.

\- Pero luego no podrás ponértelo.

\- Le pediré a Makoto su sudadera.

\- Entonces sequémonos con el mío y yo me pongo la sudadera de Makoto, a mi me cubrirá más que a ti.

Tras secarse, Nagisa le pasó su yukata a Haru para que hiciese lo propio. Al fin encontró su calzoncillo, al menos en lo importante no pasaría frio.  
Se frotó los brazos y echó un vistazo por el claro, esperando ver las siluetas de sus amigos. De pronto notó algo suave caer sobre sus hombros. Al volverse vio a Haru extendiendo el yukata seco sobre ambos.

\- Mete el brazo por esa manga y yo por esta.

Nagisa se echó a reír pero obedeció al moreno.

\- Parecemos un monstruo - seguía riendo incontrolablemente, haciendo girar el cinturón rápidamente.

\- El monstruo siamés de Korakukan -siguió la broma Haru, con una expresión divertida, contagiado por las carcajadas del rubio.

\- Imagínate asaltar a Makoto de esta guisa, lo mataríamos del susto.

\- Y luego nos mataría él.

Ambos se echaron a reír al unísono, incapaces de mantener la compostura ante lo absurdo de la situación en la que ellos mismos se habían metido: en mitad de las montañas de Nagano, vestidos sólo con los calzoncillos, mojados y compartiendo un yukata.  
Nagisa se secó una lagrimilla. Pasó su mano libre por la cintura de Haru, pegándose a él todo lo que podía.

\- Oye, qué caliente estás.

\- Si yo te contara...

\- ¡Haru! - chilló Nagisa, soltando otra carcajada.

El moreno se limitó a sonreír con un ligero rubor. Sin duda Nagisa tenia algo que ponía a los demás de buen humor, parecía contagiarlo todo con su genuina vitalidad. No le hubiera gustado verse en esa situación con nadie más. También era verdad que nadie más pudiera haberla provocado.  
Un par de gotas le cayeron en la nariz. Genial, ahora iba a ponerse a llover.

\- Iban al cerro, ¿no? - preguntó Haru. Nagisa asintió con la cabeza - Vamos en su busca, tendremos que olvidarnos del picnic.

\- ¡Jo! - resopló el rubio.

Cogieron la caja lacada con el almuerzo que había preparado la señora Watanabe y emprendieron la marcha loma arriba. Nagisa abrió la caja y cogió un onigiri, llenándose la boca a dos carrillos de arroz.

\- ¡Está buenísimo! - exclamó - ¿Quieres un poco, Haru?

\- ¡Haru! ¡Nagisa! - gritó una voz en la lejanía.

Vieron la enorme silueta de Makoto agitando un brazo, a su lado Rei parecía tenso. Rin rompió a reír cuando se acercaron un poco más y pudieron apreciar mejor al dúo del yukata.

\- ¿Pero qué hacéis así?

\- Hemos usado mi ropa para secarnos - dijo Nagisa, desprendiéndose de Haru - Makoto, déjame tu sudadera, por fi.

\- Claro - la abrió para él y esperó a que se la pusiera, le frotó los brazos mientras el rubio subía la cremallera - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes mucho frío?

\- No, tranquilo, con tener el pecho caliente el resto va solo - tranquilizó, ajustando el cuello. Se rió para sí al verse - Casi me llega a las rodillas.

\- ¿Y tú Haru, estás bien?

El aludido estaba haciéndole un nudo al cinto, ajustándolo lo máximo posible.

\- Sí - respondió quedamente, sin mirarle.

\- A quién se le ocurre, de verdad... - increpó Rin, divertido, frotando el pelo húmedo de Haru.

Tampoco le miro a él. Al peso en el pecho que había empezado a sentir tras hablar con Nagisa se unía ahora el de la culpabilidad por preocuparles.

\- Deberíamos volver ya, está chispeando - anunció Rei, quien se había mantenido al margen, como había sido su tónica durante todo el día.

Todo el grupo asintió y se puso en marcha. Rei notó un tirón en la manga, al volverse se encontró con la expresión seria de Nagisa.

\- Rei, tengo que decirte algo. - dijo, con voz grave.

\- Claro - inspiró fuerte, sabiendo que esa conversación habría de llegar, pero igualmente nervioso ahora que ya la tenía aquí.

Nagisa tomó aire, pero se deshinchó. Pensaba que podía hacerlo, eran sólo tres palabras: "me gustas mucho", incluso menos si decía "te quiero", pero no venían a su boca. Le miró de soslayo, Rei parecía igual de tenso, su largo y esbelto cuello erguido majestuosamente sobre aquellos hombros anchos y bien formados. No importaba cómo se sintiese, siempre había algo majestuoso en su porte.  
Tragó duro. "Vamos, Nagisa, el no ya lo tienes". Volvió a tomar aire, armándose de valor para confesarse al fin

\- Rei...

Notó sus dedos en la comisura del labio.

\- Tenías un grano de arroz - dijo el de gafas secamente.

Nagisa agarró el cierre del yukata de Rei y lo obligó a inclinarse haciendo uso de una fuerza que no debía pertenecerle a alguien de su estatura y complexión. Notó las gafas chocar contra su frente pero no le importó, encontró su objetivo más abajo: la boca entreabierta de Rei quien ni siquiera ofreció resistencia a aquel beso robado, conmocionado como estaba. Cuando notó una lengua intrusa volvió en si, espantado.

\- ¡Nagisa! - chilló, escandalizado.

Miró hacia el grupo que se había detenido a un par de metros, observándoles con curiosidad. Una oleada de calor y de vergüenza le invadió. Empujó a Nagisa y echó a correr.

\- ¡Rei! - gritó el rubio, quien le siguió.

\- ¡Oy... Esperad! - esta vez fue Makoto quien iba a emprender la carrera, pero Rin le agarró del brazo.

\- Makoto, déjalos. Tienen que solucionar lo suyo de una vez.

El chico miró a su interlocutor, luego a Haru, quien asintió. Desistió de su intento, pero lanzó una ultima mirada de preocupación al camino, por el que ya se habían perdido las dos figuras.  
  
Rei le sacaba una buena distancia a Nagisa, él era originalmente un atleta y nunca había dejado de hacer footing cada mañana, podría correr toda la distancia hasta el hostal... ¿y luego qué? ¿Se encerraría en la habitación? ¿Seguiría corriendo hasta el pueblo y se volvería a Iwami? Podía correr cuanto quisiese pero la verdad es que no podía escapar a ninguna parte. Aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse finalmente, a la vera de un árbol. Echó la vista hacia arriba, como si hubiera alguna respuesta oculta entre aquellas copas frondosas.

\- ¡Rei! - notó la palma de Nagisa sobre su hombro, y cómo tiro de él para encararlo. Se lo encontró jadeando, con las mejillas encendidas, algunas perlas de sudor sobre su frente, y las piernas desnudas a la altura de los muslos.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! - espetó al fin, incapaz de controlarse un minuto más - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Te divierte ver hasta dónde aguanto?

\- ¿Qué? - balbuceó Nagisa, confuso.

\- ¡No lo soporto más! - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Rei, te estás equivocando, no me estoy burlando de ti. ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

\- ¿Entonces por qué te metes en mi cama? ¿Por qué me besas delante de todos?

Nagisa notó una bola de ira subiendo desde lo más profundo de su estomago, este tío era imbécil.

\- ¡Porque me gustas, idiota! ¡Me gustas muchísimo!

Rei abrió mucho los ojos, aún escondidos tras sus manos.

\- Eres tonto - Nagisa suavizó su tono, incapaz de seguir enfadado con él - ¿Crees que voy metiéndome en camas ajenas y besando a chicos por hacer la gracieta?

Rei se sintió avergonzado, al fin descubrió su rostro, aunque no encaró a Nagisa.

\- No... no pienso eso de ti. Nunca. Tú eres... genuino, eres espontaneo y alegre y a veces tienes ideas muy raras y no es mentira que te gusta ver a los demás en apuros - Nagisa asintió con una sonrisa culpable - pero... es que... Yo soy tan serio, tan estirado, no soy capaz de actuar por un impulso como tú. No estoy a tu altura. No creía que tú... a mí...

Nagisa tomo las manos de Rei entre las tuyas, mirando fijamente al suelo.

\- Rei, siempre he pensado que era yo el que no estaba a tu altura. Tú eres tan guapo, y tan inteligente, y apasionado y siempre se puede contar contigo. Lo único que podía hacer era llamar tu atención con mis disparates, esperando que no te dieras cuenta de todas mis carencias.

\- Nagisa, tú eres perfecto - inconscientemente, llevó una mano al rostro del rubio, apartándole un mechón dorado de su mejilla - Eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera.

Nagisa apretó el cachete contra su mano, mirando a aquellos ojos violeta en los que por fin se habían disipado los nubarrones.

\- ¿No me lo vas a decir? - musitó el rubio, en tono meloso.

\- Lo siento, me he portado mal contigo - se disculpó el más alto.

\- No me refiero a eso - el rubio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

Rei alzó una ceja, sin comprender qué debía decir. Notó los pulgares de Nagisa frotando cariñosamente sus palmas. Al fin la respuesta vino a él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y cortó su enlace visual. Sabia lo que sentía pero aún no podía decirlo a viva voz.

\- Puedo esperar - dijo el rubio, comprensivo, apretando más las manos de Rei, tratando de confortarlo.

\- Gracias – susurró.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Me besarías?

Rei se sobresaltó. Nagisa le miraba con una expresión anhelante, tierna. No podía negarle ese capricho, no cuando se lo pedía con tanta dulzura. Y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Lo único que temía era no saber hacerlo correctamente. Se había documentado previamente, como siempre hacia. Nunca tuvo claro cuándo necesitaría aquella información, pero consideró necesario su estudio, quizá más llevado por la fantasía del momento que de la posibilidad real de llevarlo a cabo. Pero aquí estaba. Madre mía, sentía que toda su vida dependía de ese beso. Sabía la teoría, pero ya había comprobado con la natación que la teoría no siempre funcionaba, había un montón de variables imposibles de calcular. ¿Qué angulo seria el adecuado? ¿Qué inclinación? ¿Cuánta fuerza debía aplicar?

\- Rei - Nagisa interrumpió su dialogo mental - No pienses, hazlo.

\- Sí.

Rei se inclinó sobre el rubio, quien estiró el cuello para llegar a él. Posó los labios sobre los suyos, tiernamente. Un beso corto. Se sintió algo más confiado y depositó allí otro beso, más largo. Notó un calor intenso en sus orejas y mejillas y extendiéndose por su pecho. Pasó las manos por la fina cintura de Nagisa, trayéndolo hacia él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. El rubio soltó una risita pero reclamo más besos, todos cuantos Rei quisiese darle, y Rei parecía sentirse muy generoso.  
Dejó sus labios para besar su frente, dando por terminada la sesión. Nagisa apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, acalorado, obnubilado y esencialmente muerto de amor.

\- Rei, te quiero muchísimo – susurró mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

El aludido no articuló una palabra pero el rubio sintió su respuesta en la espalda, con unas manos gráciles que le estrechaban. Todo el peso, la tensión y la confusión de aquella mañana se disipó con el tacto de esos dedos sobre su columna y cintura, con el calor de aquellos besos. Sentía el corazón henchido, le latía tan fuerte que pensaba que le iba a saltar del pecho.  
Su aventura en la laguna le habría parecido algo terriblemente lejano si no fuera por el frío que empezaba a notar en las piernas desnudas.

\- Deberíamos reemprender el camino, necesitas algo de ropa y entrar en calor - sugirió Rei, atento a la situación del rubio.

Nagisa asintió, sonriente. Asió el brazo del que suponía que ahora podía llamar "novio". Se sonrojó ante la idea, parecía una colegiala pero no le importaba, lo único que importaba es que Rei le correspondía y ya sabría él hacerle decir aquellas dos palabras que tanto quería escuchar. Lo miró de soslayo, con admiración y cierta picarda: Rei vestía una discreta sonrisa. Cruzó los ojos con los suyos un instante, no pudo evitar besar los cabellos rubios, y su cara volvió a ponerse roja.

 

Chispeaba, pero parecía que no iba a llover más fuerte que eso, lo cual era un consuelo. Lo que sin duda no lo fue era la caída drástica de la temperatura: era como si el otoño hubiese llegado de pronto, saltándose la cortés transición climática.

Haru miraba las hojas a sus pies mientras las pisaba, concentrado en su crujido. Makoto y Rin caminaban a un metro de él, charlando sobre programas de entrenamiento y asuntos técnicos sobre la dirección de equipos, algo que a Haru no le interesaba en absoluto. Seguía absorto en sus cavilaciones. "Tienes que elegir a uno". Absurdo. "Si no te decides puedes hacerles mucho daño ". Cierto. Alzó la cabeza y los observó un momento.  
Makoto era su mejor amigo, siempre habían estado juntos desde pequeños, lo conocía como nadie. Era fácil estar con él, era lógico estar con él. Era paciente y amable, se preocupaba por lo detalles, condonaba sus manías. Le hacia sentirse seguro y tranquilo. Era el agua mansa de un lago.  
Rin había puesto su vida patas arriba desde el momento que lo conoció, pero le había enseñado una lección: el placer de ser y hacer feliz a los demás. Era enérgico, apasionado e impredecible, le arrastraba con su ímpetu y removía su curiosidad, le insuflaba con un deseo salvaje de vivir. Era como el mar bravo.  
Eran muy distintos, casi opuestos. Pensó que si pudiese hacer una mezcla de ambos seria perfecto, aunque en seguida desechó la idea. Quería tanto la seguridad que le ofrecía Makoto como la aventura que prometía Rin. Adoraba esa chispa agresiva que a veces se asomaba a aquellos ojos verdes tanto como aquella fragilidad que se escondía tras esos irises bermejos.  
No se sentía capaz de renunciar a nada de aquello, sabia que notaría la falta del otro, que lo anhelaría. Nunca había supuesto un problema para él sentirse atraído hacia ambos, Haru nunca juzgaba lo que sentía, simplemente se dejaba llevar, no tenía sentido para él preguntarse si estaba bien o mal.

\- ¿Haru? - oyó la voz de Makoto a unos metros. Se habían detenido cuando dejaron de oír el crujido de las hojas tras ellos.

El aludido le miro a los ojos, primero a uno y luego al otro. Makoto le extendió una mano, invitándole a seguir. Haru avanzó hasta él y la tomó a la vez que asía el brazo de Rin.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó éste, genuinamente preocupado.

\- Lo siento - musitó, los ojos ocultos bajo el oscuro flequillo - no sabía que podía haceros daño.

\- ¿Haru? - Makoto lo miró confuso, sabiendo que algo había cambiado en él desde esa mañana.

Se separó de ellos, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la mano de cada uno. Rin fruncía el ceño, Makoto hacía una mueca.

\- Me gustáis mucho, los dos. Es más que eso - se corrigió - siento que sois parte de mi, y os quiero a mi lado, pero es... no me había dado cuenta, es horriblemente egoísta pediros algo así. No he considerado mi papel en esto. Necesito...

La voz se le apagó. Notó ambas manos apretando las suyas, pidiendo que continuase pero se veía incapaz. Se libró de ellas y echó a andar con paso apretado, dejando a los chicos tras él.

\- ¡Haru! - gritó Rin, frustrado.

Esta vez fue Makoto quien le agarró del brazo a él para detenerle.

\- Déjale ir, no le presiones ahora.

Rin le dirigió una mirada asesina, sin embargo el más alto se mantuvo firme, parecía más grande que hace un momento. El pelirrojo se soltó de un tirón, pero dejó que Haru se marchase por delante de ellos.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento el retraso! La cosa se complica en el onsen. Ay qué vergüencita "orz  
> As usual, dibujitos y cosas relacionadas con el fic en [mi tumblr](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/tagged/swimming-monkeys).

Era bien pasado el medio día cuando Rin y Makoto llegaron al hostal. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes plomizas y el viento soplaba gélido. Ambos se sintieron reconfortados al entrar en el cálido recibidor, frotándose los brazos, tratando de quitarse el frío de encima. Había una extraña quietud en el local, sin duda los americanos ya se habían marchado y la señora Watanabe no estaba a la vista.  
\- ¡Hola! - saludó Makoto, pero no recibió respuesta.  
Oyeron un tintineo proveniente de la cocina y, afinando el oído, captaron también el borboteo de una olla hirviendo. La anciana debía estar preparando el almuerzo.  
Subieron a la habitación para ponerse algo más de ropa encima, quizá esperando ver allí a alguno de sus amigos, pero la estancia estaba desierta.  
\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - preguntó Makoto, buscando en su mochila una chaqueta.  
Rin se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella, a los baños exteriores.  
\- Rei y Nagisa están en las aguas termales - anunció, con las cejas alzadas - parece que al fin han hecho las paces.  
\- Me alegro, no me gustaba nada verlos así - Makoto respiró aliviado.  
Rin subió la cremallera de la sudadera que se acababa de poner hasta el pecho, y se dejó caer en uno de los butacones de la terraza interior.  
\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado ahí atrás? - lanzó la pregunta al aire.  
Makoto le miró unos instantes, Rin contemplaba su reflejo en la ventana, pero pudo adivinar su tensión al ver la forma en la que su mano se cerraba sobre el reposabrazos. Avanzó hasta él y se sentó en el butacón situado frente al suyo.  
\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. No parecía tan preocupado por eso esta mañana. - apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazo los dedos, encorvado hacia delante mientras miraba sus propias manos.  
El pelirrojo le miró fijamente, no era un secreto para él lo que había pasado entre ellos dos tras el desayuno, ni siquiera le molestaba, sabía que Haru quería a Makoto, no era un misterio para nadie. Del mismo modo que no era un misterio que le quería a él.  
\- Dime, Rin - comenzó Makoto, sin alzar la vista - ¿No te parece extraño? ¿Querer a dos personas?  
\- Raro si, extraño no. - sentenció.  
\- ¿No te molesta? Tú... a ti te gusta Haru ¿no? ¿No te molesta que a él le guste alguien más?  
\- Seria mas fácil si no lo hiciera, la verdad, pero si fuera fácil no seria Haru - Rin desvió la mirada, volviendo a perderse en el paisaje tras la ventana.  
\- Yo... creo que si quieres a alguien, ese alguien es el único para ti.  
\- No se puede elegir a quien se quiere, es algo que pasa. ¿O acaso tú decidiste enamorarte Haru?  
Makoto se sobresaltó, aún no se había admitido a sí mismo que quería a Haru, de alguna forma había separado el desear besarle y tocarle del sentimiento romántico; oírselo decir a Rin de forma tan tajante y sin cuestionamiento de ningún tipo parecía haber provocado algo en él una epifanía que ahora revelada era totalmente clara y lógica, resultaba absurdo no haberse dado cuenta antes: estaba enamorado de Haru.  
Se llevó una mano al pecho, que ahora parecía mas pesado.  
\- No, no elegí hacerlo. - se sonrió melancólicamente.  
Qué rara era esta nueva forma de afrontar las cosas. Esos celos que creía infantiles, ese deseo de tenerle, de tocarle, de estar con él siempre, ya no era amistad, era amor. Eso era lo que Haru venia buscando de él esa mañana. ¿Habría cambiado algo si se lo hubiera dicho? ¿Habría dejado a Rin y le hubiera elegido a él? ¿Había perdido su oportunidad?  
Le daban ganas de llorar, era absurdo, si hubiera tenido menos miedo de sí mismo, si lo hubiera visto antes... Rin le llevaba ventaja. Él no dudaba de lo que sentía, no dudaba de Haru, ni siquiera juzgaba ese extraño triangulo que tenía montado. Rin era lo que Haru necesitaba. Algo se quebró en su corazón.  
\- ¿Makoto? - llamó el pelirrojo, intrigado por su silencio.  
\- Yo... creo que... sería mejor si me hiciese a un lado. No hay por qué hacerlo más complicado.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No quiero ver a Haru torturado por hacernos daño, no tiene por qué elegir.  
\- Pero estarás forzando su decisión.  
Makoto le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Pensaba que le daba su bendición y no vio venir esa mano que apresó el cuello de su camiseta y lo sacudió hacia delante.  
\- ¿Rin?  
\- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Así es como quieres tú? ¿Te rindes sin luchar? ¿Y Haru qué?  
\- ¡Él te tiene a ti! - se justificó Makoto, sin entender del todo ese arrebato.  
\- ¡Pero él te quiere a ti! ¡Y a mí! ¡A los dos!  
\- No te entiendo Rin ¿Qué problema hay? Te estoy dejando vía libre ¿No es eso mejor que competir conmigo por él?  
\- ¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende, pedazo de gilipollas! ¡Quiero tanto a Haru que me volvería loco, pero Haru sin ti no es Haru!  
El rostro de Rin se volvió tan rojo como su pelo, mezcla de la rabia y la vergüenza. Soltó a Makoto bruscamente y se fue de la habitación.

Rin bajó la escalera y tomó el pasillo tras ésta, dirección al baño interior del hostal. Al correr la puerta encontró allí lo que iba buscando. Solo veía la oscura cabeza asomando por encima del agua.  
\- Haru. - llamó mientras se acercaba.  
No respondió. Supo que le había oído por el respigo que dio.  
\- Haru - repitió - Si es por mí, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo no voy a dejarte.  
\- ¿Y si le eligiera a él? - preguntó el moreno, sin volverse.  
\- Como si me importase lo que elijas. No se trata sólo de lo que tú quieras. Lo que yo quiero me importa más.  
\- Eres un egoísta - recriminó Haru, sonriendo.  
\- Pero Makoto no. El muy imbécil prefiere dejarte ir, cree que así te ayuda.  
Los ojos azules se clavaron en Rin, asustados y confusos. Éste se limitó a coger la toalla que reposaba sobre el taburete. Haru salió del agua rápidamente y se envolvió con ella, a penas secándose un poco y luego cogió su Yukata, afianzando el lazo con un nudo torpe. Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando giró sobre sus talones. Rin lo observaba con una expresión neutra, casi aburrido, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se lanzó a él, enredó los dedos en los rojizos cabellos y mordió sus labios. Rin estrechó su cintura dejándolo casi sin respiración. Nuevamente ese ansia voraz se apoderó de él, esa corriente eléctrica. Saboreó su lengua un momento y con la misma violencia con la que le hizo presa, le liberó. Rin le cogió de los hombros y lo apartó.  
\- Ve.  
  
Makoto se había quedado sentado en el butacón, descolocado por la reacción de Rin. No entendía nada. Seguía pensando que lo mejor era que se hiciese a un lado, seria más fácil para todos. Él seguiría siendo el mejor amigo de Haru y Haru podría ser feliz junto a Rin. Era... ¿perfecto? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué imaginar a Haru sobre Rin del mismo modo que había estado sobre él esa mañana le producía aquel dolor en el pecho? Y sin embargo Rin parecía perfectamente cómodo con esa idea ¿Le dolería a el imaginarse lo contrario? ¿Podría él convivir con ello de la misma forma?  
Miró a través de la ventana: allí seguían Rei y Nagisa, apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro, charlando animadamente. Incluso desde esa altura podía adivinar sus miradas, cargadas de ternura y devoción. Apartó la vista, sintiendo que invadía un momento intimo. ¿No podría ser con Haru así de fácil? Sólo dos personas queriéndose. "Si fuera fácil no seria Haru", debía darle la razón a Rin.  
Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. Se suponía que este viaje era para relajarse, no para agobiarse. Ahora le hubiera gustado mantenerse firme dos semanas atrás y rechazar esta locura de base. Al menos seguiría viviendo en una feliz ignorancia.  
Oyó la puerta corredera abrirse, al volver el rostro vio a Haru con una expresión mudada, incluso pálido  
\- ¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado mientras se levantaba. ¿Le habría dicho algo Rin? Sintió el calor de una inesperada rabia.  
\- ¿Crees que debería elegir a uno de vosotros? - preguntó sin rodeos.  
Makoto guardó silencio un momento.  
\- Creo que seria lo más fácil para ti.  
\- Dirás para ti. Tanto si te eligiese como si te rechazase, seria una cuestión enteramente mía. ¿Es que no tienes nada que decir al respecto? - Haru se acercó a él un par se pasos, dejando una distancia cortés entre ambos.  
\- No puedo hacer nada, es tu elección.  
\- ¿Y cual es la tuya? - el moreno recortó aún más la distancia. Makoto contuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás.  
\- Yo aceptaré tu decisión - respondió resignado.  
\- Makoto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? - Haru frunció el ceño, empezaba a perder la paciencia con tanta indecisión.  
El más alto respiró hondo.  
\- Yo quiero que seas feliz, Haru.  
\- No puedo sin ti.  
Makoto tragó saliva, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo oía resonar en sus tímpanos y temía que Haru pudiese oírlos también.  
\- ¿Ni sin Rin? - replicó amargamente.  
\- Ni sin él.  
Makoto le dio la espalda, ocultando una mueca de dolor.  
\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?  
\- No lo sé, no es algo que pueda controlar - la voz de Haru sonaba apagada.  
\- Estarías mejor con Rin - repuso el más alto, muy a su pesar.  
\- Makoto, sé que es egoísta, pero lo quiero todo o no quiero nada.  
Makoto sintió los brazos de Haru envolviéndole desde atrás. Deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, su ya frágil convicción parecía haberse mermado aún más.  
\- Haru, te quiero, de verdad que te quiero. Pero esto...  
Notó ahora las esbeltas manos bajar por su torso, acariciar su abdomen e introducirse en sus pantalones.  
\- ¡Haru!  
El mentado ignoró el matiz de vergüenza y urgencia en su voz y continuó su camino, dentro de la ropa interior. Makoto ahogó un gemido cuando una de las manos invasoras se cerró sobre su miembro. La otra volvía a subir y se introducía debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la tersa piel de su abdomen, trazando la curva de sus abdominales. Se sintió desfallecer, le temblaban las piernas a medida que Haru aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias.  
\- Haru, para... - se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando reprimir sus jadeos.  
Notaba la respiración de Haru en su nuca, rítmica y cálida. No podía soportarlo más. Se volvió y encaró a Haru, quien pareció sobresaltado un momento, incapaz de leer en aquellos ojos verdes las intenciones que tenía. Makoto lo trajo hacia sí con urgencia, buscando esa boca que tan dulce le había parecido aquella mañana. Haru echó los brazos por su cuello, entregándose por completo al beso cálido y profundo. Makoto nunca le había parecido tan alto como ahora, ni tan decidido. Tampoco él se había sentido tan vulnerable a su lado. Era una experiencia nueva y excitante, y deseaba seguir poniendo a Makoto a prueba. Se separó de él lo justo para poder maniobrar y abrir su yukata a la altura del pecho, y que luego Makoto se encargó de desanudar, haciéndolo caer por sus hombros. Pudo contemplar la esplendida figura que tenia ante si: elegante, fibrosa. La había contemplado mil veces, pero nunca como ahora, nunca tan hermoso como ahora.  
\- Dios, Haru...  
Se quitó la camiseta con un único gesto mientras Haru se ocupaba de desabrochar sus pantalones.  
\- Los calcetines - señaló el moreno.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- No pienso tocarte si no te quitas los calcetines. - sentenció, haciéndose a un lado.  
Ni siquiera hizo amago de agacharse, con los mismos dedos de los pies se los quitó uno tras otro y volvió al ataque, a su cuello, largo y esbelto, que cubrió de besos hasta la clavícula. Notaba los dedos de Haru enredándose en su pelo, tirando de él, pero ni quería ni podía detenerse ahora, había perdido el control por completo. Tumbó a Haru en uno de los futones, esperando que al menos fuese el suyo pero sin preocuparle lo suficiente como para asegurarse.  
Con cada beso que arrancaba de ese pecho bien formado oía un gruñido sordo escapar de los labios de Haru, que se retorcía impaciente. Le divertía enormemente verle así, a su total merced, derritiéndose bajo las yemas de sus dedos.  
\- Makoto... ¡date brío! - protestó, arañando sus hombros.  
El interpelado soltó una risa profunda, gutural.  
\- Eres un sádico - gimió Haru, arqueando la espalda cuando Makoto echó una mano sobre sus partes bajas, tirando de su órgano viril con firmeza, apretando ligeramente el glande antes de volver a bajar hacia el pubis.  
El moreno se mordía el labio, tratando de reprimir los crecientes gemidos. No sabia qué se había imaginado de Makoto como amante, pero desde luego no esto; esperaba una actitud más dócil, más amable, más... Makoto. Pero este hombre, si se le podía considerar como tal con solo 17 años, no era el Makoto que conocía Al contrario de lo que pudo pensar, este descubrimiento lo excitó aún más. Buscó su boca de nuevo, tenía su castaña cabeza apoyada en el pecho y cuando la alzó sus ojos se encontraron. El seguía ahí, en aquellas lagunas verdes que le observaban con devoción. Su Makoto.

Una nueva oleada de placer le recorrió desde el glande hasta el pecho pasando por sus extremidades. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sin saber muy bien por qué, parecía que su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. Se vio totalmente expuesto a esa mirada de esmeralda que recorría sus facciones.  
\- E-espera - jadeó, soltando una sonora exhalación  
Makoto le miró confuso mientras el se incorporaba.  
\- Lo siento, no lo estoy haciendo bien - se disculpó.  
\- No es eso, es que casi... - dejó la frase colgando. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, obviando cualquier explicación.  
El más alto lo miró confuso.  
\- Túmbate - ordenó Haru, y no recibió resistencia - No mires.  
Makoto se tumbó cuan largo era, algo mosqueado. De pronto notó el peso del moreno sobre sus muslos.  
\- Har-! - ahogó su voz cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda boca cerrarse sobre su miembro.  
Vale, esto no se lo esperaba para nada. Haru parecía torpe al principio, rozó su glande con los dientes, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y placer a partes iguales. Notó sus dedos cerrarse sobre el tronco del pene, acariciándolo firmemente, la lengua recreándose en la cabeza. Otra vez los dientes, esta vez fue un pellizco deliberado que le produjo una pequeña carcajada histérica. Estiró la mano, dispuesto a apartar a Haru de sus joyas de la corona, pero no encontró su cabello si no su vientre. Se estaba incorporando para sentarse sobre su abdomen No notó todo su peso. Al alzar la cabeza para ver que se proponía vio su silueta recortada por la luz de la ventana, que perfilaba los músculos de sus brazos y tórax Vio el destello de sus ojos azules a través de la cortina negra del flequillo. El rubor le cubría el rostro.  
\- No te muevas - susurró con voz ahogada.  
Makoto obedeció, sólo deslizó sus manos hasta los muslos que reposaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Escuchó el jadeo a la misma vez que sintió las nalgas de Haru sobre su pubis. Dios. Aún no... Otra sacudida y Haru se detuvo.  
\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Makoto, acariciando la mano que apoyaba en su barriga con un dedo.  
\- Es... raro. No me preguntes, me da vergüenza.  
¿Vergüenza? Vale, no sabia cómo pero parecía que una parte, la más lógica y racional de su cerebro, no se había dado cuenta que estaba dentro de Haru, que le estaba haciendo el amor a Haru. Ponerse más rojo era imposible, pero ahora las mejillas y las orejas le ardían muchísimo. Casi ni sabría decir cómo habían llegado hasta aquí si hace un momento estaban discutiendo y él pensaba darse por vencido. No pudo seguir pensando porque los suaves movimientos que Haru había empezado le devolvieron a la realidad de sus sentidos. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas rítmicas idas y venidas, su propia cadera empezó a seguir el ritmo.  
\- Makoto - jadeó Haru, en un hilo de voz que le antojo irresistible - no te muevas aún. Ah...  
Trató de controlarse hasta que Haru se acostumbrase a la extraña sensación, pero a penas podía controlarlo.  
El moreno le miró con los parpados caídos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Makoto ya no pudo reprimir el impulso un segundo más.

 

Nagisa y Rei entraron en el hostal de una carrera, vestidos solos con la toalla anudada a la cintura.  
\- ¡Brrrrr!! Son a penas unos metros ¡Pero qué frio!  
\- Se supone que el cambio de frío y calor es bueno para la circulación – apuntó Rei, con las lentes empañadas.  
Avanzaron por el pasillo, pasando por delante de una sala de estar con varios sofás y una  
mesa de pin-pon. Nagisa pasó de largo, pero Rei se detuvo frente a la puerta.  
\- ¿Rin? - llamó.  
El aludido le miró desde un butacón, distraído mientras leía una revista de fauna que había encontrado por allí.  
Nagisa también se asomó por la puerta.  
\- ¡Rin! ¿Ya habéis llegado? ¿Por qué no habéis venido al baño exterior? Con lo frio que se ha puesto es donde mejor se está. ¿Y Mako y Haru?  
\- Mejor que volváis al baño - sugirió en un tono que más parecía una orden.  
\- ¡Pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa! - protestó el rubio.  
\- Nagisa... - los ojos carmesíes del pelirrojo brillaron con un fulgor peligroso.  
\- No pasa nada, le pediremos a la señora Watanabe otros yukatas y jugaremos un rato al pin-pon – repuso, con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Rin volvió a su lectura y Rei y Nagisa intercambiaron una mirada intranquila.

 

Makoto yacía boca arriba, su pecho se expandía y contraía con violencia. Oía la respiración agitada de Haru a su lado y, aunque no tocaba su piel, sentía el calor que ésta emitía. Ahora que la química y sus hormonas empezaban a tranquilizarse, un sentimiento de vergüenza, confusión y algo de miedo empezó a apoderarse de él. No sabia si podría volver a mirar a Haru a la cara, ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Ahora tenía tantas dudas, más incluso de las que tenía antes. No quiso moverse, casi ni pestañeaba, tenía la impresión de que si lo hacia rompería esa quietud y que debería enfrentarse a todas esas preguntas de las que no estaba seguro de querer saber las respuestas.  
Haru giró sobre sí mismo, en su dirección. Notó la frente apoyarse sobre su hombro, pero no pronuncio palabra. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Haru era como un gato: independiente, caprichoso y esquivo, y como un gato, sus muestras de cariño eran siempre genuinas y apreciadas. Se sintió tentado de acariciar ese sedoso cabello, pero se contuvo.  
Sintió la fría nariz acariciándole el brazo. Esperaba una reacción por su parte. Makoto alcanzó un edredón y cubrió a ambos, no sabía muy bien si por frío o por un súbito arrebato de pudor. Haru emitió un gemidito ronco, agradeciendo el gesto. Parecía muy capaz de quedarse dormido, estaba demasiado tranquilo, o eso le parecía, totalmente contrario a él, que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía la tensión crecer.  
\- Haru... - comenzó indeciso - ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó, clavando la vista en una pequeña mancha del techo.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A... bueno, ¿ahora qué? ¿Somos... - se interrumpió, le costaba decir la palabra. Respiró profundamente - ¿Somos novios o amigos con derechos o esto ha sido algo de una vez?  
Makoto habló deprisa, intentando no detenerse a pensar lo que estaba diciendo.  
\- ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?  
Otra vez con eso, como si lo que él quisiese fuese importante cuando Haru acabaría haciendo lo que le diese la gana.  
\- Makoto... - el aludido notó la suplica en su voz.  
\- ¿Acaso importa? - contestó, perdiendo la paciencia.  
\- A mí me importa - repuso el moreno, ceñudo.  
Makoto se incorporó y se colocó sobre Haru, con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, amenazante.  
\- ¿Y si quisiera ser el único? ¿Sólo tú y yo? - su voz sonaba grave, incluso cruel.  
Haru volvió el rostro.  
\- Lo sabía - sentenció.  
Se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa entre el desorden.  
\- Makoto...  
\- No, está bien. Yo no puedo entrar en tu juego de tres, ahora lo sé. Pero puedo seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, y tú puedes contarme lo bien que te va con Rin.  
Se puso la camiseta y le lanzo una de sus sonrisas, que a Haru se le antojó sarcástica e hiriente.  
\- Te estás comportando como un imbécil.  
Makoto le miró un momento, combativo, luego espiró y relajó su postura.  
\- Es posible. Es sólo que no lo entiendo, Haru. No entiendo que puedas querer a dos personas. Creo que no sabes lo que sientes y te es mas cómodo tenernos a ambos, así no tienes que complicarte la vida.  
\- Te equivocas. No estoy confuso, pero comprendo que no puedas entenderlo, ni yo mismo lo hago. -se detuvo un instante, luego clavó sus ojos en los del otro - ¿Podrías tú elegir entre tu padre o tu madre? ¿O entre Ren y Ran? ¿Quieres menos a uno por querer al otro?

\- No es lo mismo, son mi familia.  
\- Y vosotros la mía.  
Mantuvieron la mirada en silencio durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Makoto suspiró y se volvió. Haru buscó su yukata, parecía que la discusión se iba a quedar ahí.  
\- Dime... - comenzó Makoto, cauteloso - Tú.... ¿habías hecho esto antes? ¿Con Rin?  
\- ¿Cambiará algo si lo sabes? - preguntó Haru, esquivo, analizando a Makoto.  
\- ... No.  
\- Entonces es una pregunta absurda.  
Makoto apretó los puños, enfadado. No, saberlo no cambiaría su resolución ni su opinión de Haru... pero necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si Haru se había mostrado tan vulnerable, tan solícito, tan pasional y tan hermoso ante otra persona; si otros ojos habían visto cómo se mordía el labio para acallar su deseo, como sus pestañas ocultaban esos irises empañados de lujuria, sus músculos contraerse de placer. Sentía que eso era lo único que podía retener de él ahora. Algo que sería suyo siempre.  
\- No importa.  
Makoto se dirigía ya a la puerta pero Haru se interpuso en su camino. No estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir aún.  
\- ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?  
\- ¿Qué más quieres? - preguntó el más alto, cansado.  
\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. Te lo he dicho, te lo he demostrado - Haru hablaba con urgencia, parecía tan frágil. Makoto no quería verlo así, no quería hacerle daño.  
\- Quizá no deberías haberlo hecho. Debiste haberme hecho caso y haber escogido a Rin desde el principio.  
El moreno le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, vidriosos. Pensó que lo vería llorar, esperó que no lo hiciera, aquello derrumbaría su resolución de alejarlo de él. Sin embargo Haru frunció el ceño y sus facciones se contrajeron con una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y rabia.  
\- Si tan claro lo tenías debiste haberme rechazado desde el principio.  
\- Haru, tú nunca aceptas un no por respuesta - el tono de Makoto se suavizó, tratando de aliviar el aura hostil que empezaba a flotar en la habitación.  
\- No me vengas ahora de digno - espetó Haru, la mandíbula tensa mientras asía la puerta - No intentes culparme a mí de haberte seducido: Dos no hacen nada si uno no quiere.  
\- Haru, no he querido decir eso.  
\- Aclara de una vez qué es lo que quieres, Makoto, porque yo lo tengo muy claro.

Makoto apoyó la mano en la puerta, impidiendo que Haru pudiese abrirla.  
\- Ése es el problema, Haru. Tú lo tienes claro y crees que con eso basta - hablaba entre dientes, tratando de contener su voz - ¿Pero cómo crees que nos sentimos Rin o yo? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si nos enamorásemos de otra persona? ¿De alguien que me... que nos quisiese sólo a nosotros?  
Haru le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo y confuso.  
\- ¿Por qué ibas a ser tú el único cuando nosotros no lo somos? ¿Habías pensado en ello?  
El moreno desvió la mirada a un punto indeterminado del suelo.

\- Intenta entender cómo me siento. - suplicó Makoto, extendiendo una mano hacia Haru. Éste retrocedió sin mirarle. Podía ver como se mordía el labio inferior, reprimiendo algo.  
\- ¿Haru?  
\- Entiendo - dijo, aún sin encararle - Lo siento.  
Makoto enarcó una ceja, sin comprender exáctamente qué era lo que entendía o sentía.  
\- Tienes razón, mereces algo mejor.  
\- Haru, yo no he dicho eso - el miedo tiñó su voz, comprendiendo al fin lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

\- Yo no podría soportar que quisieses a nadie más, no puedo pedirte que tú lo hagas.

Haru le dirigió una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Makoto sintió una corriente fría recorrerle la espalda: se temía lo peor.

\- Gracias - susurró el moreno.  
Atrapó el rostro de Makoto entre sus manos, con delicadeza, y le besó suavemente, un beso que a Makoto le supo a despedida.  
Ni tan siquiera lo vio salir, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Haru había dejado la habitación. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta ¿Que había hecho?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin aparecen las verdaderas estrellas del fic. Se habían hecho de rogar :_3  
> As usual, dibujines y cosas del fic en mi tumblr [link](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/tagged/swimming-monkeys)

La señora Watanabe preparaba la mesa del comedor, Nagisa había insistido tanto en ayudarla que al final había desistido y le había dejado llevar los cuencos y palillos. El rubio estaba dispuesto a volver a la cocina cuando Rei le cogió de la muñeca.  
\- Siéntate, estás agobiando a la señora Watanabe - no había acritud en su tono, y Nagisa obedeció.  
Se sentó junto a él, sus manos rozándose. El rubio notó el respigo de su compañero, no, su novio. Se sonrió con malicia. Alargó su meñique y lo entrelazó con el del otro. Otro respigo. Rei vocalizó su nombre sin decir palabra, pese a ello el aludido notó su advertencia y su pudor. Se llevó un índice a los labios y les dio unos toquecitos: reclamaba un beso.  
Rei volvió el rostro violentamente, ese no era el lugar ni el momento. Rin estaba sentado frente a ellos, y aunque seguía hojeando la revista, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los viese. Nagisa llevo su mano al muslo de Rei. Éste ahogó un chillido. No se atrevería ¿O si? Agarró aquella mano intrusa y la retuvo contra el suelo. Sintió otra subiendo por el interior de la manga de su yukata, trazando juguetonamente su bíceps y tríceps. Apretó los labios, tratando de ignorar ese roce.  
\- Bésalo o tendré que hacerlo yo - oyó decir a Rin, que ni había levantado la vista de la revista.  
\- ¿Q-qué? - trató aparentar normalidad. Rin le miró serio, imposible engañarlo.  
\- No va a parar hasta que lo hagas y preferiría no ver cómo te desnuda.  
El rostro de Rei se tiñó de rojo, volvió la vista a un lado, allí donde Nagisa le ponía ojitos tiernos. No es que no quisiera, en realidad se moría de ganas, pero no delante de Rin y la anciana. De un impulso se lanzó sobre la mesa y le robó la revista a Rin, arrancándole una queja. Se cubrió el rostro con ella y le dio un beso rápido a Nagisa.  
\- ¿Que estáis haciendo? - oyó una voz a su espalda.  
Makoto entraba en ese momento en el comedor seguido de la señora Watanabe. Rin meneaba la cabeza y Nagisa había roto a reír.  
\- Eres adorable, Rei - le abrazó por los hombros y le besó en la mejilla.  
Rei seguía conmocionado, se cubría el rostro con la revista, incapaz de encarar a ninguno de los presentes.  
\- ¿Dónde está Haru? - preguntó Rin, suspicaz.  
Makoto dio un respigo, miró a su al rededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba por allí.  
\- No lo sé, pensé que estaría con vosotros.  
Se sentó presidiendo la mesa. Sentía los ojos de Rin sobre él, tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.  
\- Habrá ido al lavabo.  
Se sentía escrutado, juzgado, como si todos los allí presentes supieran de lo que había pasado en esa habitación y lo que se había dicho, particularmente Rin.  
La anciana les instó a comer pese a que ellos habrían preferido esperar a Haru. Diez, quince minutos, media hora. Ni rastro de él. Rin echaba vistazos constantes a la puerta esperando verlo aparecer, Rei tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, cerca de los palillos que había alineado perfectamente tras comer; Nagisa parecía inquieto, lanzando miradas fugaces a un viejo reloj que colgaba de la pared. Makoto miraba fijamente sus pulgares, haciendo girar uno por encima del otro rápidamente.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - interrogó Rin de pronto, en un tono seco.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- No me toques los cojones, Makoto. Eres el único al que no le importa que Haru no este aquí. Y ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos.  
Makoto apretó los labios y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos o quizá reunir el valor para darles voz.  
\- Antes discutimos.  
Oyó la exclamación de Nagisa antes de sentir la mano de Rin cerrarse sobre el cuello de su camisa y tirar de él para obligarlo a encararle.  
\- ¿Qué le has dicho? - la voz de Rin sonaba como un susurro gutural, peligroso.  
Makoto trató de contenerse, pero dejó escapar la tensión de las ultimas horas y escupió las palabras.  
\- ¡Lo que necesitaba saber! ¡Que no siempre vamos a estar allí para complacer sus caprichos!  
\- ¿Ah, sí? Te ha llevado mucho rato decirle sólo eso ¿o es que tú también te sentías caprichoso? - Makoto captó el mensaje implícito en sus palabras y, aunque le hubiera gustado responder, no podía defenderse. Era verdad que Haru había sido claro con el desde el principio, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sí mismo.  
Sintió como el agarre sobre su camisa se aflojaba, alzó la vista y se encontró con Rin levantándose de su sitio.  
\- No vuelvas a hablar por mí, yo no soy como tú.  
El pelirrojo cruzó el comedor como un huracán. Se abrió un silencio tenso en la sala. Nagisa buscó los ojos de Rei, pero éstos miraban a Makoto con preocupación.  
\- ¿Makoto? - llamó suavemente.  
Este se echo hacia atrás, con los brazos sobre el rostro, como si le doliera la cabeza.  
\- Estoy bien.  
La señora Watanabe se llevó algunos platos sucios y un par de bandejas con restos de comida.  
\- ¡Qué emocionante es ser adolescente!

 

 

Rin salió del hostal por la puerta que conducía a los baños exteriores. Echó un vistazo rápido: ni rastro de Haru. Ahogó un gruñido ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Hacía frío, mucho para vestir únicamente un yukata, esperaba que el muy idiota se hubiese puesto una chaqueta al menos. Subió la cremallera de su sudadera hasta el tope y se echó la capucha por encima, aislándose malamente del gélido viento.  
Oyó un chillido agudo cerca suyo. Miró a su al rededor buscado su origen, a unos metros un macaco le observaba, alerta.  
\- ¡Hostia, un mono! - exclamó para sí mismo.  
El animal parecía escudriñarlo con interés. Luego le dio la espalda, profiriendo otro chillido hacia el bosque. Otro macaco salió de la espesura, uniéndose al anterior y juntos emprendieron camino por un sendero trasero algo accidentado. Rin decidió seguirlos, sin una razón concreta, pero algo le decía que Haru estaba allí a donde se dirigían aquellos monos.  
Saltó la valla de madera que cerraba el recinto de los baños y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial esperando no espantar a sus improvisados guías. El animal que le había chillado se volvía a mirar frecuentemente, curioso, aunque no parecía tener miedo. Sin duda ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de seres humanos en su territorio.  
Rin podía oír a otros monos en la espesura del bosque, chillándose unos a otros, quizá alertando a los demás de la presencia de un intruso o un invitado.  
Echó un vistazo al suelo, las hojas caídas cubrían el camino y el viento las movía constantemente de lugar, haciendo imposible descubrir huellas de pisadas. Sólo esperaba que su corazonada no fuese errada y no se encontrase al anochecer en mitad de las montañas de Nagano rodeado de monos.  
Más de una vez tuvo que auparse por encima de algún muro de piedra. Tenía las manos y las rodillas manchadas de tierra húmeda ¿De verdad Haru habría seguido este camino? Una bola de fuego le subió desde la boca del estomago hasta la garganta, incendiando su pecho. Por una parte estaba enfadado con Haru por marcarse semejante escapada dramática, por otra, y en mayor medida, con Makoto por haberla provocado. Le daban ganas de arrearle un puñetazo. Le había puesto las cosas de cara, había instado a Haru a aclarar las cosas con él, y el muy imbécil...  
Gruñó para sí, furioso e impotente. Recibió un chillido por respuesta. El macaco le miraba desde la distancia, parecía juzgarle.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, monomierda? - preguntó, molesto.  
Otro chillido, esta vez más grave; el macaco parecía responderle con la misma mala gana.  
\- Que te calles - torció el gesto, sintiéndose ridículo por discutir, si podría llamársele así, con un mono.  
Rin observó su alrededor, el sendero se había ensanchado notablemente y parecía colarse más luz a través de los arboles. Diría que estaban cerca de un claro, y, efectivamente, unos minutos más de caminata, los arboles dejaron paso a una pequeña cascada que nutría un estanque circunvalado por rocas. Volutas de vapor se elevaban desde su superficie, era un baño termal natural. Fijándose bien vio allí un grupo de media docena de macacos, a los que se unieron aquellos dos que le habían guiado. Sus rostros estaban rojos, colorados de tanto rato metidos en aquella cálida agua.  
\- ¡Haru! - llamó, sin saber muy bien si recibiría respuesta.  
Bajó con cuidado por la resbaladiza roca de la cascada, sólo escuchaba el rumor del agua y los gemiditos y chillidos ahogados de los macacos que disfrutaban de su baño, ni rastro de una voz humana. Empezaba a preocuparse y la frustración se apoderaba de él.  
\- ¡Haru, me cago en...!  
No terminó la frase, un resbalón le acalló. Reacciono rápido y evitó por los pelos un costalazo contra las rocas.  
\- ¿Rin?  
Se volvió en dirección a la voz. Esperaba encontrarlo en el agua, pero Haru se sentaba al borde, sólo los pies sumergidos y un macaco acomodado a su lado.  
\- ¿Qué coño haces? - preguntó el pelirrojo, enfadado pese al alivio de encontrarle allí  
Haru le miró de soslayo con una expresión indescifrable, sin responder.  
\- Oye, a mi no te me pongas tonto - advirtió, acercándose al moreno.  
\- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - preguntó Haru de mala gana.  
\- ¿A ti te parece normal desaparecer sin decir nada? -increpó Rin - Tienes a todos preocupados.  
\- No hacía falta.  
Haru se levantó, el macaco que reposaba a su vera soltó un chillido de indignación. Cogió una pequeña toalla que había doblado al lado de sus sandalias, dispuesto a secarse los pies.  
\- ¿Que coño te pasa, Haru? ¿Te entra una perreta solo por una tontería que te ha dicho Makoto?  
Haru trató de disimular la tensión de su mandíbula. Se levantó para calzarse, con movimientos lentos.  
\- No eran tonterías, me ha puesto en perspectiva.  
\- ¿En qué perspectiva?  
Haru resopló, cansado, no quería discutir ahora con Rin.  
\- Se acabó - zanjó.  
\- ¿El qué? - el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, adivinando a que se refería, pero incapaz de creerlo.  
\- Todo.  
Haru pasó a su lado, erguido y estoico. Rin apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, los dientes apretados hasta doler. Extendió una mano para apresar la muñeca de Haru, fuerte, tan fuerte que el moreno reprimió un gemido.  
\- ¡Y una mierda! - gruñó Rin, una mirada hostil clavada en los ojos azules que le devolvían indiferencia.  
\- Suéltame. - Haru trató de recuperar su muñeca, pero la mano de Rin era como un cepo.  
Rin tiro de él, echó su mano libre tras la nuca de Haru trayendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.  
\- ¿Es que tengo que hacerte daño para que te intereses en mi? - preguntó amargamente, recordando su actitud durante los primeros meses tras su vuelta de Australia.  
Tiró del pelo oscuro, obligándole a inclinar la cabeza. Se acercó mas, sus ojos carmesíes perdidos en algún punto indeterminado de su rostro. Haru so sabía si esperar un beso o un cabezazo, pero ninguno llegó.  
\- No es eso - cedió el moreno, entendiendo que Rin estaba malinterpretando sus razones.  
\- ¿Y qué es?  
Esta vez sí mordió su labio inferior, no con ternura como había hecho antes, si no con rabia: le castigaba. Haru trató de volver el rostro, de mantenerse firme en su decisión de liberar a Rin y Makoto. Para él no había grises, era blanco o negro, todo o nada. Sin embargo, Rin le tenía bien sujeto, a penas podía maniobrar, sólo tenia una mano libre, con la que trato de empujarle, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Rin era a penas un par de centímetros más alto que él, y pese a ello su figura parecía mucho más corpulenta, podía notar el firme pecho bajo su mano, duro.  
\- Respóndeme. - apremió el pelirrojo, bajando hasta su cuello, hincando los dientes en su trapecio.  
Haru ahogó un gemido de dolor, cerró la mano que había apoyado en su pecho, arrugando la sudadera.  
\- Para. - trato de darle un tono imperativo a sus palabras, pero había sonado a súplica.  
\- Te dije que no te dejaría, ¿es que no me tomas en serio?  
Soltó la muñeca de Haru y subió la mano hasta su codo, por debajo del yukata.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - espetó finalmente, todo lo histérico que su fría personalidad le permitía, sobresaltando a Rin - ¿Y si... te enamoras de otra persona, o te vuelves a ir? ¿Y si te cansas o yo ya no soy suficiente...?  
Se detuvo de golpe, clavando la mirada en un par de monos que se estaban desparasitando tranquilamente, ajenos a la discusión.  
\- Eso es una chorrada Haru, te acabo de decir que no voy a dejarte.  
\- Quizá no ahora, pero en el futuro...  
\- Al futuro que le den por culo, ahora es cuando importa - Rin se separó un poco, suavizando el agarre sobre el codo y nuca de Haru - Mira, me he pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida agobiándome por el futuro, frustrándome por anticiparme, sin disfrutar del presente y eso no es bueno. Lo que importa es este momento, aquí y ahora. Y aquí y ahora sé que te quiero y que antes me cortaría una pierna que dejarte. ¿No es eso suficiente? ¿Vas a sacrificar esto por algo que podría o no pasar?  
Rin soltó finalmente a Haru, esperando una respuesta de su mente, no de su cuerpo.  
\- No es tan fácil – admitió el moreno - Makoto, él no entiende nada de esto. Quiere que me decida.  
\- Makoto es imbécil.  
\- ¡Rin!  
\- Si te quiere, y tú le quieres no sé que puto problema tiene.  
\- Tú – musitó Haru, consciente de que el verdadero problema no era Rin si no sus propios sentimientos hacia él.  
Rin se encogió de hombros.  
\- Mira, a mi entender es tan fácil como que puede tenerte o no puede no tenerte. Si aún queriéndote prefiere lo segundo, es su problema.  
\- ¿Y a ti no te importa que yo quiera a otro?  
\- No es que quiera que me cuentes cada vez que te lo montas con él, y prefiero no pensar demasiado en ello o... bueno... - hizo un ademán, espantando una idea macabra – Pero si él es lo que necesitas para ser quien eres, no tengo alternativa.  
Haru retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta dar con la pared de roca de la cascada, húmeda por la condensación. Apoyó la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo plomizo sobre ellos. Exhaló, le dolía la cabeza. Había sido un día muy intenso y sólo tenía ganas de olvidarse de todo, de sí mismo para empezar. Se sentía perdido y confuso, y odiaba sentirse así. Clavó la mirada en los macacos de la laguna, parecían tan relajados y tranquilos, tan ajenos a estos estúpidos problemas emocionales. Ahora mismo le gustaría unirse a ellos y perderse en el monte.  
Se abrazó inconscientemente cuando una brisa gélida recorrió el claro. Rin pasó a su lado, con un semblante inexpresivo, ausente, sin siquiera mirarle.  
\- Vamos, te vas a congelar aquí fuera.  
Haru se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia, unos pasos por detrás de Rin. Sabía que le había hecho daño a dudando de él, y hubiera preferido que le gritase y se enfadase en lugar de aquella serenidad tan inusual en él. Se preguntaba si al final lo único que había conseguido era alejar a las personas que más quería. Suspiró, encontrando un extraño sentimiento de sosiego en aquel pensamiento, la fría tranquilidad de quien acepta la derrota.  
No se dio cuenta de que se había detenido hasta que oyó la voz de Rin llamándole, y tampoco se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover hasta que lo vio abriendo su sudadera y extendiéndola para acogerle.  
\- Ven, te vas a calar.  
Haru apretó los labios, reprimiendo una mueca. Quiso correr hasta él pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, se negaban a obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro. Tenia miedo, un miedo horrible a no sentir el calor de Rin, ni su electricidad, que entre ellos sólo quedase una fría deferencia. ¿Por qué seguía dudando de él cuando le había dicho y repetido que le quería? Se lo había demostrado, nunca había habido un atisbo de duda en su resolución.  
Oyó los pasos de Rin acercándose con largas zancadas, sintió su sudadera caer por su cabeza y hombros. Alzó la vista, encontrando los ojos carmesíes mirándole con preocupación, una sutil sonrisa curvando sus labios. Se sintió estúpido, no había razón para dudar de él. Entendía ahora lo que Rin le había dicho antes: lo importante era el presente y lo que tenia ahora, y aquí y ahora le tenia a él, y de alguna forma sabia que incluso si Rin volvía a marcharse alguna vez, le seguiría teniendo. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y apoyó la frente en la suya.  
\- Lo siento - dijo en un susurro.  
\- Claro que lo sientes - replicó el pelirrojo, Haru no pudo ver su sonrisa pero sabía que sonreía - No has dicho más que tonterías.  
\- Cállate - espetó, perdiendo la paciencia.  
Se lanzó a por un beso, uno de verdad esta vez, sin segundas intenciones ni rencores. Deslizó las manos desde el cuello hasta la espalda de Rin, trazando círculos sobre sus omóplatos y bajando hasta su cintura.  
El pelirrojo rompió el beso pero no se alejó, apoyó su mejilla sobre la de Haru.  
\- Como no pares de hacer eso vamos a tener un problema - dijo con voz ronca y un ligero matiz mezcla de apuro y socarronería.  
Haru reprimió una risita.  
\- Pervertido... - reprendió, con una mueca cómica.  
\- ¿Me lo dices precisamente tú? Sé lo que hiciste antes, Nanase - hizo especial hincapié en su apellido, regañándole como un profesor.  
Haru abrió mucho los ojos y todo su rostro se volvió rojo como el de los macacos que habían dejado en los baños termales. Iba a replicar, pero se quedó sin palabras.  
La carcajada de Rin le aseguró que no había sido un reproche, aún así el tema le parecía demasiado personal e intimo como para hablar de él, ni siquiera en tono jocoso. Frunció el ceño, esperando a que Rin dejase de reírse a su costa.  
\- No te enfades - dijo finalmente, instándole a continuar el camino de vuelta - En realidad estoy celoso - le guiñó el ojo.  
Haru volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica en la nuca, y al final esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- Te compensaré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que estos capítulos vayan saliendo tan espaciados entre sí :__3

Nagisa miraba preocupado por la ventana. Llovía mucho y no había señales de Rin o Haru. Había intentado llamarles al móvil, pero el tono de dubstep del pelirrojo había resonado en el dormitorio, ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo con Haru. Esperaba que al menos hubiesen encontrado refugio.  
Se volvió hacia la sala de entretenimiento, oscura y con fuerte olor a madera vieja. Makoto miraba un programa de canto en la televisión, aunque Nagisa estaba seguro de que no le prestaba atención. Rei leía un libro sobre mitos y leyendas de Korakukan, lanzaba fugaces miradas a Makoto esperando alguna señal en él que le indicase que deseaba hablar. Había permanecido todo el rato desde que Rin se había ido en silencio, ni tan siquiera se había molestado en ocultar su mal humor. No es que les hubiese gritado, pero para los mas jóvenes ver así a su amigo era algo nuevo que chocaba con su cándida y afable personalidad.  
Nagisa se cansó de soportar el mal rollo que flotaba en el ambiente. Cruzó la sala con decisión, arrancando crujidos de la madera del suelo. Se cruzó de brazos frente a Makoto, con el ceño fruncido y ni rastro de su habitual alegría.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Haru?

Makoto lo escrutó, la mandíbula tensa.

\- Nagisa... - comenzó Rei, en un tono suave.  
  
\- No. Llevas unas semanas de lo más raro y hoy ya te estás pasando.  
  
\- No te ofendas, Nagisa, pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia - replicó Makoto, tratando de no sonar demasiado cortante.  
  
\- Sí que me incumbe porque ahora mismo tu mejor amigo esta por ahí perdido y ni siquiera te importa. Tú no eres así.  
  
\- Haru sabe cuidarse solo, además, lo más probable es que Rin ya esté con él.  
  
Makoto se levantó del butacón, dispuesto a terminar la conversación ahí, Nagisa le asió por el codo.  
  
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Es que no estás preocupado? Sé que si fuéramos Rei o yo los que estuvieran ahí fuera ya estarías buscándonos. Estás ignorándolo deliberadamente.  
  
Makoto se zafó del agarre, empujando a Nagisa de paso. Enseguida notó el tacto de la mano de Rei sobre su brazo, ni siquiera le había oído levantarse. Al encontrar sus ojos leyó una advertencia en ellos.

\- Tranquilízate, Makoto. - le sobresaltó la sequedad de su voz pese al tono conciliador de sus palabras.  
  
Tras Rei captó la mirada de Nagisa, le pareció airada en un principio pero en seguida vio la nota de decepción en sus pupilas. Ésto le dolió más que un posible puñetazo de Rei. Trató de disculparse, pero antes de poder abrir si quiera la boca Nagisa abandonó la sala.  
Makoto suspiró, enfurecido consigo mismo. Es verdad, él no era así, o no debería serlo. Él no pagaba con otros su frustración ni abandonaba a sus amigos. Fuese lo que fuese que había pasado con Haru, debería haber salido a buscarle tan pronto había éste dejado la habitación. Pero se sentía tan dolido, en cierta forma traicionado ¿No tenia él también derecho a ser egoísta e ilógico? ¿A enfadarse?  
Se dejó caer nuevamente en el butacón, frotándose el pelo, exasperado.  
Rei se sentó frente a él, extendió un brazo para apagar el televisor.  
  
\- Lo siento. - dijo Makoto.  
  
\- No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte. - no había acritud en sus palabras, aunque su tono era serio.  
  
\- Sí, perdona, luego se lo diré a él. Es que... - se detuvo para revolver más su cabello, luego dejó caer la mano entre el hueco de sus piernas - Han pasado muchas cosas hoy, estoy confuso y agotado.  
  
\- ¿Es por lo de Haruka y Rin? - preguntó con cautela. Makoto dio un respigo, no esperaba que fuera tan directo.  
  
\- Si - admitió sin reparos, sintiendo que no había motivos para mentir u ocultarlo - Él... Haru... dice que me... que nos quiere a ambos pero yo no lo entiendo, no lo creo, pienso que sencillamente no quiere elegir.  
  
\- ¿Podría ser que no puede? - aventuró Rei, y trato de explicarse rápidamente cuando Makoto lo miró con suspicacia - Yo no conozco a Haruka tanto como Nagisa o tú, pero no me parece una persona indecisa ni cruel, diría que tiene siempre claro qué quiere y no quiere y para él es natural hacer y decir las cosas tal y como las siente. Ante todo me parece la persona más honesta consigo misma que conozco. Por eso creo que no esta jugando con vosotros, simplemente se siente así.  
  
\- Pero es absurdo, no puedes querer a dos personas con la misma intensidad - trató de razonar Makoto, ligeramente molesto porque Rei simpatizase con las ideas de Haru.  
  
\- Si piensas en el amor como algo finito y medible, sí, ese total se repartiría entre dos y significaría que ninguna de las partes disfruta del contenido completo - Makoto asintió, comulgando con esa idea - Sin embargo, si el amor no es algo tangible, tampoco es medible, por tanto es prácticamente infinito, lo que significa que no se divide, se entrega de forma total a uno y otro. Un sentimiento no se puede dividir.  
  
Makoto le miró fijamente unos instantes, tratando de entender aquella teoría. Rei sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas, se sentía expuesto. Se ajustó las gafas, cubriendo su enrojecido rostro.  
  
\- Sólo digo que... eh... aunque quiera a Rin no significa que te quiera menos a ti.  
  
Rei se removió en su asiento, empezaba a sentirse incomodo ante el silencio de Makoto. Este acabó por levantarse, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Rei.  
  
\- Gracias, Rei.  
  
El más joven se quedó tenso hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse y se supo solo en la habitación. Espiró, sacando toda la tensión de los últimos minutos. No estaba seguro de si algo de lo que había dicho había ayudado a Makoto o si se había limitado a ser cortés con él. La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Reconoció los ligeros pasos de Nagisa. No llegó a verlo cruzar la sala pero enseguida sintió su peso sobre él, las piernas colgando por un lado del butacón.  
  
\- Makoto me ha pedido disculpas - anunció, con una enorme sonrisa - Parecía más tranquilo. Sea lo que sea que le has dicho, ha funcionado.  
  
\- No ha sido nada.  
  
Nagisa se inclinó sobre el y besó sus labios con dulzura, encendiendo nuevamente las mejillas de Rei.  
  
\- Gracias por defenderme.  
  
\- Ni siquiera lo pensé, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de pie - admitió Rei, desviando la mirada - si te hubiera hecho algo...  
  
\- Makoto no lo haría - aseguró Nagisa, tremendamente divertido y enternecido por la actitud de Rei.  
  
Éste envolvió el torso del rubio con sus brazos, estrechándole contra su cuerpo. Apoyó la frente en su pecho. No se avergonzaba de haber perdido el control, ni de haber pensado incluso en golpear a Makoto si hubiese sido necesario, pero se sentía abrumado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Notó a Nagisa revolviendo su corto cabello.  
  
\- Te quiero, Rei. - dijo de súbito, provocándole un escalofrío.  
  
Cuando alzó la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron. El rubio volvió a inclinarse sobre el y le besó de nuevo. Echó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rei, atrapándolo, aunque éste no tenia intención de escapar. Nagisa se acomodó sobre las piernas de su novio, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Rei parecía dispuesto a protestar, pero lo acalló con otro beso, esta vez con lengua. Notó la tensión en los dedos que le acariciaban la espalda. Rió por dentro, triunfal. Introdujo las manos por la abertura del yukata de Rei, acariciando la forma de sus pectorales.  
  
\- ¡Nagisa! - chilló, atrapando sus muñecas, su respiración agitada.  
  
\- ¿No te gusta? - pregunto el rubio, genuinamente preocupado.  
  
\- N-no es eso, es que... - su rostro estaba completamente rojo, hasta sus orejas.  
  
Nagisa no entendía del todo ese súbito pudor, quizá Rei necesitase más tiempo antes de hacer esas cosas. De pronto notó una presión bajo él, algo duro entre sus piernas, pero no era suyo. Comprendió ahora.  
  
\- Rei, pervertidillo - rió con gana.  
  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Es lo normal a esta edad, deberías saberlo! ¡Y encima me estas tocando así...! - se calló de súbito, cuando Nagisa cerro las piernas entorno a su bulto - ¡Nagisa!  
  
\- No te apures, me haré responsable.  
  
\- ¡No! ¡No quiero que te hagas responsable de esto!  
  
\- Pero si no hacemos nada luego te va a doler.  
  
Rei trató de apartar a Nagisa de él para levantarse, pero éste se aferró a los brazos del butacón, haciendo fuerza con las piernas también.  
  
\- Por favor. - suplicó Rei abochornado, no quería que Nagisa le viese de una forma tan patética.  
  
Notó unas manos finas introduciéndose bajo el cinturón de su yukata. Volvió a detener sus muñecas antes de que fueran mas allá.  
  
\- No seas tonto, Rei, si vamos a ser novios haremos estas cosas - espiró sonoramente.  
  
\- Pero no tiene por que ser ya.  
  
\- ¿Y qué más da? No voy a ver nada que no haya visto, y quiero hacerlo.  
  
Las manos de Nagisa volvieron a su tarea con el permiso a regañadientes de Rei, que se sentía incapaz de seguir discutiendo. Ahogó un gritito cuando los esbeltos dedos se cerraron sobre su erección, se quería morir de vergüenza, clavó la mirada en una ilustración amarilleada por el tiempo de una dama en kimono, tratando de evadirse de su situación, pero Nagisa había resultado ser inesperadamente hábil y toda resistencia era inútil.  
Con una mano se cubría la boca y con la otra se aferraba como un ave de presa sobre el reposabrazos, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Con cada vez más frecuencia los espasmos hacían vibrar su cuerpo. Nagisa lo torturaba bajando el ritmo de sus caricias cuando notaba los músculos sobre los que se sentaba tensarse.

\- Oí lo que le dijiste a Makoto - soltó de súbito, deteniéndose casi por completo, sólo su pulgar masajeando erráticamente el frenillo y glande.  
  
\- ¿Eh? - musitó Rei, casi más un gemido que una palabra.  
  
\- Iba a volver para decirle cuatro cosas pero os oí hablar y...  
  
Rei apretó los labios, reprimiendo la urgencia que apremiaba en sus partes bajas.  
  
\- Nagisa...  
  
\- ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Podrías querer a otra persona? - había un ligero temblor en su voz.  
  
\- ¡No, nunca! - exclamó y en seguida su tez pasó del rosado al escarlata. Sin embargo Nagisa permanecía cabizbajo y encogido.  
  
\- ¿Y te parecería bien que yo quisiese a otro?  
  
\- Y-yo... si eso es lo que te hace feliz yo... - comenzó, dubitativo - lo aceptaría.  
  
\- Rei, dime la verdad - Nagisa afianzó su agarre, produciéndole un sobresalto acompañado de una sonora exhalación.  
  
\- Ah... - Nagisa alzó el rostro y encontró los ojos violeta de Rei, desarmando por completo sus defensas - No, sé que... lo que dije, creo en ello pero contigo... no-no podría, me... te debo tanto... - balbuceó, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, ahogado sin remedio en aquellos profundos ojos rosados que le miraban con inquietud.  
  
Perdió el poco control que le quedaba sobre su cuerpo y trajo a Nagisa hacia sí con una mano, enredados sus dedos en la esponjosa maraña de cabellos rubios, y buscó su boca sediento de su calidez. Nagisa se entregó a él, entrelazando su lengua con la que ya saboreaba sus labios, acariciando el corto pelo de la nuca de Rei, olvidándose por completo del otro asunto que aún tenía entre manos.  
Se separó de él para tomar aire, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos y le golpeaba el pecho.  
  
\- Sé más egoísta conmigo - musitó casi sin aliento - Soy tuyo.  
  
Rei deslizó la mano por su espalda, hasta la cintura, el meñique rozándole el culo, aunque en seguida lo retrajo, quedándose en la seguridad cortés de su cadera. Nagisa esbozó una sonrisa, enternecido por la perenne caballerosidad de su novio.  
  
\- Nagisa... - rogó éste finalmente - sigue.  
  
Notó los largos dedos de Rei sobre los suyos, aún aferrados al erecto pene, masajeando distraídamente el glande.  
  
\- ¡Oh, perdón!  
  
Nagisa se entregó a la tarea, más rápido, sin delicadeza, respondiendo a la urgencia de Rei, disfrutando enormemente de sus esfuerzos por mantener un semblante firme y regio.  
  
\- ¡Espera! - exclamó de pronto el de gafas, incapaz de reprimir un segundo más el orgasmo.  
  
Desfalleció sobre el pecho de Nagisa, respirando trabajosamente. Notó su grácil mano acariciándole la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, en su campo de visión su propia entrepierna y la otra mano de Nagisa, manchada.  
  
\- ¡Oh, no! - chilló avergonzado - Lo siento, yo... tenía que...  
  
\- No te preocupes, hay pañuelos encima de la mesita de café - trató de quitarle hierro al asunto.  
  
\- ¿Pañuelos? ¡No! Tienes... tenemos que lavar bien eso.  
  
Rei agarró la muñeca de Nagisa, apartándola de ambos como si fuera la peste. Con la otra mano tomó su cintura y se levantó, depositándolo ahora en el suelo con cuidado. Cruzaron la habitación y salieron al pasillo, topándose de bruces con la señora Watanabe. Rei escondió el brazo de Nagisa tras de él, rojo como un tomate y temiéndose descubiertos.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando, niños? - preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
\- Genial, abuela. Ahora salíamos a ver si encontramos algún macaco - respondió Nagisa, imperturbable.  
  
\- Es probable que baje alguno, tal y como se ha puesto el tiempo... - la mujer se arrebujó en su chaqueta de punto - quizá nieve más tarde también.  
  
\- ¿Usted cree? - preguntó el rubio, ilusionado.  
  
\- Sí, sí, mi olfato no me engaña.  
  
\- Disculpe - interrumpió Rei, exasperado y muerto de tensión - tenemos que hacer una cosa.  
  
\- Sí, sí. Qué prisas tenéis siempre los jóvenes - soltó una carcajada antes de apartarse para dejarles pasar.

Nagisa se despidió con su mano libre mientras Rei tiraba de el hasta el lavabo de la planta baja.

 

Se lavó las manos dos veces con jabón a petición de Rei, algo que le parecía exagerado pero a lo que accedía de buen grado si eso le aliviaba algo de ese extraño sentimiento de culpa.  
  
\- Ya está, limpia y con olor a melocotón - señaló el rubio mostrándole el reverso y anverso de su mano ejecutora - ¿Vas a dejar de poner esa cara tan seria de una vez? - regañó, divertido.  
  
\- No volverá a ocurrir, lo siento. - se disculpó por enésima vez.  
  
\- Pues yo no - replicó, echando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegándose a él y depositando un beso en la clavícula expuesta por su yukata - Deja de preocuparte, bobo. Te lo he dicho: soy todo tuyo.  
Rei se dejó vencer por sus palabras, estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cabello y besando castamente su frente.  
  
\- De eso nada - protestó Nagisa, dándole un suave golpe con la cabeza - Dame un beso de verdad, me lo debes por correrte en mi mano.  
  
\- ¡Nagisa!

 

 

Makoto había revuelto su mochila en busca de su móvil, sabía que no habría cobertura en el monte pero al menos el GPS funcionaba y prefería tener un seguro por si se perdía. Cogió su abrigo y subió la cremallera hasta el tope. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, como si hubiera algo más que pudiese llevar consigo, topándose con el lío de edredones. Sintió un respigo bajo las orejas. Se acercó a adecentar la zona de guerra un poco, le daba la impresión de que si lo dejaba así delataría lo que allí había ocurrido.

Oyó un sonido a su espalda, una especie de murmullo gutural. Miró hacia el frente, la puerta seguía cerrada, fuera quien fuera no había entrado por ahí. Su mente se empezó a inundar con historias como la de Satoru Mihokihe y la del fantasma de la prisión de Australia. Se volvió muy lentamente, no estaba seguro de querer ver lo que fuera que había tras él. La ventana estaba entreabierta ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? Otro murmullo. Se giró bruscamente, unos ojos redondos y oscuros le observaban: un macaco.

\- Ah, Dios, menos mal... - suspiró Makoto, tan aliviado de que no fuera ningún ser preternatural que ni siquiera dio importancia al hecho de que tener un mono en la habitación no era algo normal.

El macaco estiro un ágil brazo y cogió la chaqueta de Makoto que había ido a parar cerca de la terraza horas antes, se envolvió con ella y salió por el hueco de la ventana.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - corrió hasta la posición donde había estado el animal y por los cristales lo vio descendiendo hábilmente por el tejadillo y luego el poste de la luz - ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Makoto salió a la carrera de la habitación, bajando los escalones de tres en tres y a punto estuvo de arrollar a Rei y Nagisa cuando salían del cuarto de baño.

\- ¡Lo siento! - gritó, saliendo ya por la puerta trasera del hostal.

Los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí, confusos.

\- Pues sí que le han causado efecto tus palabras. - rió el rubio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que las actus vayan tan espaciadas entre sí "orz Tengo bastante más escrito pero me gusta dejarme algo de margen y últimamente tengo muy poquito tiempo libre T_T

Llovía a mares, a penas alcanzaba a ver la figura del mono delante suya, una silueta entrecortada entre la bruma y las gotas que caían incesantes. Correr parecía imposible, el suelo embarrado cedía bajo sus pies y las hojas caídas creaban una pátina resbaladiza. Subía en zigzag, buscando las zonas donde la roca sobresalía. Aquel era un camino natural, sin duda creado por decenas o cientos de paseantes que con el paso de los años se había rendido en su intento de volver a germinar. Se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría. Volvió la vista atrás, preocupado por no alejarse demasiado, aún debía buscar a Haru. Los tejados del hostal aún eran visibles desde su posición, ya lejanos.

\- ¿Qué hace ese mono con una chaqueta? - oyó una voz tras el eco de la lluvia, la reconoció de inmediato.

Al girarse se encontró a Rin despojando al macaco de su robado trofeo entre chillidos de lo que se le antojó debía ser indignación. A su lado estaba Haru, que le observaba directamente a él. Tragó saliva, parecía que había sido una eternidad desde que había visto aquellos ojos azules por última vez. Sintió también la mirada de Rin, que se incorporaba tras echar al mono. Una nota hostil en sus afilados ojos.

\- ¿Esto es tuyo? - preguntó, estirando la mano con la prenda.

\- Rin, ven, te estás mojando. - dijo Haru, extendiendo la sudadera en su dirección.

El aludido se situó junto al moreno y emprendieron la marcha cuesta abajo, hacia Makoto.

\- Es mío – dijo éste, siendo consciente de que no estaba hablando de la ropa. Se dio cuenta en seguida de lo autoritario de su tono y trató de corregirse – En realidad salía a buscaros cuando ese mono me robó.

Fingió una sonrisa afable que no pareció disipar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Al llegar a su altura, Rin le lanzó la chaqueta, sucia, húmeda y llena de pelo.

\- Deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas.

Makoto apretó la prenda entre sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron. No sabía qué había esperado que sucediese cuando volviese a ver a Haru. En su mente era decidido y elocuente y le decía que le quería y que no le importaba nada más. Pero la realidad se oponía a sus anhelo de una reconciliación fácil, y verlo junto a Rin no hacía sino alimentar la oscura llama que ardía en el fondo de su garganta.

\- Él no es una cosa. – escupió. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, era hora de enfrentarse a sus demonios.

\- ¿Perdón? - Rin se envaró, sintiendo la electricidad entre ambos.

Haru le sujetó del brazo y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Makoto que éste ignoró desviando la suya hacia Rin.

\- Haru, él no es una cosa, ni se te ocurra tratarlo como tal. - espetó, la mandíbula tensa.

\- No, claro, para eso ya estás tú ¿No? Cuando te apetece bien y cuando no, lo mandas a la mierda. - replicó.

Rin no vio venir el puñetazo que impactó contra su mandíbula, trastabilló hacia atrás y en seguida recuperó el equilibrio pese a lo complicado del terreno. Antes de que pudiese contraatacar Haru se interpuso entre ambos.

\- ¡Makoto! ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?

El aludido se sintió aún más frustrado, creyendo que Haru defendía a Rin, sin comprender por qué no lo veía como él. Sintió un golpe en el estómago, el pelirrojo se había lanzado contra él y ambos caían ahora al suelo, Rin a horcajadas sobre él, hundiendo los nudillos en su cara. A penas sintió el dolor, pero sí una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitación, como si hubiera abierto la puerta a un mundo que siempre había sido velado para él. La adrenalina corriendo desbocada por su cuerpo urgiéndole a defenderse, a luchar. Agarró a Rin de la pechera y lo trajo hacia sí a la vez que se impulsaba con los hombros haciendo chocar sus cráneos. El sonido le pareció tan grotesco como la viscosidad que se había adherido a su frente. Aprovechó la debilidad de su rival para sacárselo de encima y cambiar las tornas, sabia que su mayor tamaño era su mejor baza.

\- ¡Makoto! ¡Para! - oía la voz de Haru pero le parecía muy lejana, ajena a la realidad de ese momento.

\- ¡Déjale! - gritó Rin bajo él, con una sonrisa mezquina - Venga, Makoto, suéltalo. - esta vez se dirigió a él, desafiante.

Haru se quedó paralizado, confuso e irritado. Había visto esto alguna vez con los gatos que se reunían en el jardín de su casa y se enzarzaban en peleas imposibles de resolver hasta que ellos mismos se agotaban. Bufó.

\- Pues mataos. Yo me largo.

  
Se alejó por el camino dando grandes zancadas, sin molestarse en mirar atrás.  
Makoto había vuelto a golpear a Rin, un hilillo de sangre corría por su labio. Lo retuvo en el suelo con las manos cerradas sobre el cuello de su camiseta.

\- Tú... desde que apareciste no has hecho más que mangonear a Haru, lo encadenaste a ti y te largaste. Le arrebataste su pasión. No creas que te he perdonado.

\- No eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo.

Rin se revolvió bajo el, agarró las muñecas que le apresaban y las arrancó de sí, creando el espacio suficiente para arremeter con un codazo directo a la sien. Makoto rodó hacia un lado, aturdido por el golpe. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse, temiendo otro golpe de Rin, pero al volverse a mirarlo lo encontró tendido en el suelo, mirando a las copas de los árboles. La lluvia arrastraba la sangre que brotaba de su labio y ceja partidos. Makoto sintió un infantil orgullo sabiéndose el causante de aquellas heridas; un orgullo que pronto se transformó en una extraña vergüenza, la de haber cedido ante sus sentimientos más bajos. Se pasó la mano por la cara y la vio ensangrentada, casi había olvidado por completo que él también había encajado varios golpes.

\- Sé que le hice daño - dijo Rin con voz grave - me porté como un imbécil y entiendo que me odies. Pero no le hagas daño tú ahora.

Los ojos carmesíes se cruzaron con los verdes y Makoto leyó en ellos un ruego. Se sintió totalmente desarmado, identificado.

\- No te odio, Rin. - espiró, era completamente sincero.

\- Permíteme que lo dude - bufó el pelirrojo, tocando con un par de dedos la brecha de su ceja.

\- Estaba cabreado, y tú no te has quedado corto tampoco - rió quedamente - pero es en serio, no te odio. Es sólo que... - se revolvió el pelo, lanzando gotas por doquier que se perdieron entre las que seguían cayendo incesantemente - estaba celoso, estoy celoso. Te metiste en su vida tan fácilmente que resultaba casi obsceno.

\- No fue tan fácil, al principio pasaba de mí como de la mierda.

\- Qué va, para nada, le causaste una gran impresión desde que llegase. Sólo que trataba de ocultarlo, él... bueno Haru es así – se encogió de hombros.

Rin se incorporó de un brinco y se acercó a Makoto, que no supo qué esperar.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Makoto? Estás demasiado preocupado por mí como para fijarte en lo que tienes tú.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ni "eh" ni nada. Levanta, se me están helando los huevos. Me vienes a mí lloriqueando con que si Haru es así o asá conmigo cuando lo vuestro sí que para tener celos. Siempre te busca con la mirada, no da un paso sin asegurarse de que sigues a su lado. Ni siquiera tenéis que hablar para saber lo que piensa el otro. Es frustrante. ¿Cómo compites con eso?

Makoto lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Rin, que fruncía el ceño. Entendió enseguida que sentía la misma inseguridad que él. Se sintió estúpido por haber dado por sentado que era el único atribulado por la situación. También por haber tenido que ser sermoneado por su rival. Sí, quizá se había obsesionado demasiado con Haru y Rin cuando debiera haber prestado atención a si mismo y a Haru. Se sonrió, culpable, se disculparía por haber menospreciado sus sentimientos. Al menos eso le debía. 

Ambos dejaron la zona de batalla, olvidada ya la chaqueta robada que el macaco ladrón tuvo a bien llevarse consigo, soltando un chillido triunfal.

 

 

La señora Watanabe disfrutaba de la telenovela de la tarde en el pequeño y antiguo televisor de la salita, en la parte posterior del edificio, cerca de la cocina y la puerta trasera. Roía las galletas como una ardilla sin perderse una sola palabra de las que Taro le dedicaba a Kasumi, por fin se había atrevido a confesarle su amor tras haber sufrido un accidente de tráfico y superado una misteriosa enfermedad que a punto había estado de llevárselo a la tumba. Hablaba dando muchos rodeos y las dos palabras más importantes no acababan de llegar. La anciana apretaba su taza de té contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir en sus oídos, saboreando el dulce momento en el que finalmente Taro tomase a Kasumi entre sus brazos y la estrechase con ternura. Deseaba que ésta fuese algo más descarada que la telenovela anterior y no se quedasen solo en eso. Un beso apasionado, eso era lo que quería ver, Taro se lo merecía.  
La puerta trasera crujió y el rumor de la lluvia invadió la estancia. Se levantó de su vieja silla de esparto, enfurruñada, salió al pasillo y allí, al otro lado, dos figuras altas y mojadas irrumpían en el establecimiento.

\- ¡Ay! - chilló, todo lo potente que su gastada voz le permitió – ¡Pero mira cómo venís! ¡Quitaos esa ropa, vais a pillar una pulmonía!

La anciana les hablaba desde la distancia, como si hubiera echado raíces bajo el marco de la puerta de su salita.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? - preguntó Makoto alarmado, desabrochando su abrigo, calado hasta los huesos.

\- ¿No me querrás dejar el suelo lleno de barro? - la anciana les miró a los pies, y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Tenían la ropa echa un asco y traían bajo sus pies media montaña.

\- Lo sentimos, señora Watanabe - ambos chavales hicieron una reverencia al unísono.

\- Dejad la ropa ahí e id corriendo al baño, os llevaré unas toallas y ropa limpia.

Rin se encogió de hombros y se sacó la camiseta, temblando por el frío. Makoto le siguió sin mucha prisa, cohibido por la intensa mirada que la anciana les dirigía, extrañamente similar a la de Gou.

 

Rin gimió al hundir su entumecido cuerpo en el agua caliente. Había entrado en calor al aclararse, pero no se había sentido bien hasta ahora. Lo malo es que al revivir sus nervios notaba el dolor en su labio y su ceja partidos, en la magullada mejilla y en otras partes de su cuerpo que ni sabía que se había golpeado. Se frotó la mandíbula. A su lado Makoto masajeaba el chichón de su sien. No pudo evitar soltar una risita grave.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Makoto, disipada toda tensión de su rostro.

\- No, nada. Pensaba en lo ridículo que es todo esto - entrelazó las manos tras la cabeza, repantigándose más en la amplia bañera.

\- Ya, pero me alegro que haya pasado - sonreía de nuevo, contemplativo.

\- Me tenias ganas, ¿eh? - rió el pelirrojo, sin acritud.

\- ¡No, no! No es por eso. Pero es un peso que me he quitado de encima. Llevaba varias semanas de mal humor, pensaba que lo disimulaba bien pero se ve que me equivocaba.

Rin se limitó a asentir, concentrado en el calor que le envolvía.

\- Gracias, Rin - el aludido le miró con una ceja alzada, sorprendido por la súbita confesión.

\- ¿Por...?

\- Por obligarme a enfrentarme a esto, a mí mismo. A reaccionar.

\- Ya, no sé porque lo he hecho, debí haber dejado que siguieses viviendo en la inopia y quedarme con Haru para mí solo.

\- Tú no harías eso, eres demasiado competitivo - rió. Rin se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa jactanciosa - y sobre todo amable, pese a ese rollo de tío duro que te traes.

\- Qué tonterías dices - musitó Rin girando el rostro hacia el otro lado, un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas que Makoto fingió no ver para no hacerle sentir incómodo.

\- Ya...

La puerta se abrió dando un sonoro golpe. Nagisa entró al galope vistiendo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Es verdad! - chilló, sonriendo - La señora Watanabe dijo que os habíais hecho daño. Qué pena, me hubiera gustado verlo.

\- Nagisa, a veces tu vena violenta me da miedo - dijo Makoto, algo incómodo.

\- ¿Quién gano? Makoto es más grande y corpulento pero Rin es pura fibra, no soy capaz de decidir...

\- Digamos que quedamos en tablas - Makoto se frotaba el esternón, donde había recibido el primer golpe del pelirrojo - Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Haru?

Nagisa permanecía de rodillas al borde del baño, estirando el cuello para ver mejor las magulladuras de Rin.

\- Está en el dormitorio con Rei. Se ha puesto a dibujarle mientras duerme.

\- Pásame una toalla - Makoto extendió el brazo en dirección a Nagisa.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con él? Yo esperaría; está bastante enfadado. - el rubio le tendió una toalla y lo miraba preocupado, Haru de mal humor era prácticamente intratable.

\- Ya me imagino.

Se secó rápidamente y buscó entre la ropa limpia que había traído antes la señora Watanabe: una muda, los calcetines y un yukata del establecimiento. No se iba a librar de vestirlo.

\- ¡Qué bien te queda, Makoto! - exclamó Nagisa, revoloteando a su al rededor - Sólo queda Rin - se giró para encararlo, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Yo estoy bien aquí - dijo él, hundiéndose más en la cálida agua

   
  
Makoto dejó el baño tras de sí y tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera. Se vio a sí mismo en lo alto de aquella escalera esa misma mañana, y a Haru y Rin donde estaba él ahora. Recordaba su confusión y la punzada de celos que había sentido, aún sin saber lo que de verdad sentía por Haru.

Subió los escalones rápidamente, era hora de enfrentarse a aquellos ojos azules.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a darle a esto un poco de brío :) Parece que se acaban los problemas en el paraíso, pero ¿de verdad? AAAAH, ya veremos.  
> Como siempre, dibujines que voy haciendo del fic aquí [[link](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/tagged/swimming-monkeys)]

Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado. Se asomó en silencio, Rei dormía boca arriba, una mano sobre su pecho y la otra al lado del cuerpo, su semblante ridículamente solemne. Haru se sentaba a su lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta; el leve sonido del grafito sobre el papel rompía el silencio de la habitación.

\- Haru - susurró, mirando a Rei, buscando alguna señal de que se hubiese despertado - tengo que hablar contigo, ven.

\- Estoy ocupado - espetó con sequedad, sin moverse un milímetro- si quieres hablar, hazlo.

\- No quiero despertar a Rei.

\- Entonces no hables.

Makoto frunció el ceño, definitivamente Haru era intratable cuando se enfadaba, generalmente lidiaba con ello con relativa facilidad, pero esta vez era él y no otro el motivo de su enfado. Suspiró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado y avanzó en silencio hasta Haru para sentarse junto a él, encarándolo. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Rei para cerciorarse de que seguía dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Luego la volvió hacia el cuaderno en el que Haru centraba toda su atención, solía preferir los temas fantásticos, pero está vez se había dedicado a esbozar varias de las expresiones de Rei, así como diversos estudios de sus manos. A Makoto siempre le había maravillado el talento artístico del moreno, podría pasarse horas observándole dibujar, disfrutado de aquellas graciosas microexpresiones que tan bien conocía, pero no había venido para eso y no podía permitirse otro desliz.

\- Haru. Haru, mírame - su voz era un susurro. El aludido volvió los ojos hacia él, fríos y ensombrecidos - Antes, después de... eso, no te quise escuchar, menosprecié tus palabras y tus sentimientos. Te hice daño. 

\- Pues sí - replicó Haru, dejando el lápiz sobre el papel y encarándole - Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, me conoces mejor que nadie. Puedo entender que no me quieras, o que pudieras querer a otra persona, pero no entiendo que no me creas cuando te digo que...

Haru volvió el rostro con violencia, dejando las palabras en el aire. Makoto buscó su mano pero él la retiró deliberadamente, el castaño lo intentó una vez más, la atrapó entre sus dedos y la trajo hacia sí.

\- Lo siento. Fui mezquino, estaba demasiado cegado por los celos. Pero-no tengo excusa- pero yo quería ser el único para ti porque tú eres el único para mí - rozó los nudillos de Haru con los labios - No quiero a nadie más que a ti.

El crujido del edredón los sobresaltó a ambos. Rei se volvió hacia un lado dándoles la espalda.

\- No es que no quiera elegir, es que no puedo - susurró Haru con expresión grave.

\- Lo sé - musitó Makoto, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de aquella esbelta y suave mano.

\- No estoy jugando y no estoy confuso - se reafirmó.

\- Lo sé - repitió Makoto, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
Haru se sintió perdido frente aquellas pupilas verdes, en las que ya no había duda ni acusación. Liberó su mano de la de Makoto y rozó con un par de dedos corte en la sien, amoratado e hinchado. Apretó con fuerza un instante, arrancándole una queja al castaño.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - protestó, frotando la magulladura.

\- Eres un idiota, igual que Rin. Idiotas los dos.  
Makoto soltó una risita que cortó enseguida por respeto a Rei.

\- Lo siento - sonrió afablemente, aunque Haru no modificó un ápice su semblante - No lo pude evitar, verte a su lado y no al mío... fue demasiado para mí.  
Haru hizo ademán de decir algo, pero se cayó. Makoto se acercó un poco más a él y se alegró de que esta vez no retrocediese. Le tomó de ambas muñecas para traerlo hacia sí, aún ofrecía resistencia al contacto físico y no quiso forzarle, sabía que Haru volvería a ponerse a la defensiva sí lo hacía. Frotó su antebrazo, instándole a decir lo que fuese que no sé atrevía.

\- Quiero que estés a mí lado, Makoto. - le miró con ojos muy abiertos, sinceros pero temerosos - Pero sé que es muy egoísta pedírtelo, tú no querías esto.

\- Pídemelo otra vez.

Haru supo por el tono que Makoto ya había tomado una decisión pero no se la diría hasta que escuchase lo que quería oír. Se sentía manipulado, pero no era el momento de ser orgulloso.

\- Te quiero, y quiero que estés conmigo - Makoto sé disponía a responder pero Haru siguió hablando, como si hubiese abierto una presa y no pudiese volver a cerrarla - Te quiero muchísimo, desde siempre, no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti en ella, y antes... antes pensé que se había acabado todo, que había roto lo que había entre nosotros.  
Makoto estrechó a Haru entre sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que pensó que le rompería los huesos.

\- Te creo - susurró, acariciando el oscuro cabello, percibiendo el aroma fresco y familiar que despedía - Te creo, Haru.

Pudo notar cómo los músculos del moreno se relajaban bajo sus brazos y sintió un enorme alivio. Este era su momento, suyo y de Haru, no había nadie más y comenzó a comprender, o eso creyó, que para Haru siempre era así, no había división en sus sentimientos, ni dudas. Haru le quería y esto era un hecho. Que también quería a Rin de igual modo era otro, pero ahora eso ya no parecía importarle tanto. Ya no se sentía en un segundo lugar. Ya no era una competición por ver a quién quería más. Las palabras de Rei volvieron a su mente "el amor en infinito y por tanto indivisible". Quería a Haru y Haru le quería a él, esto era lo importante y lo demás era accesorio y algo con lo que aprendería a lidiar.

\- Estoy contigo - musitó finalmente - siempre.

Haru dejó escapar una exhalación de alivio. Makoto notó sus brazos rodeándole, devolviéndole al fin el abrazo.  
Hubiera deseado que ese momento durase un minuto más, y quizá aventurarse a robarle un beso, pero Haru se separó un poco, aún con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a pegar a Rin - regañó.

\- Él también me pegó a mí - refunfuñó como un niño pequeño.

\- Te lo merecías, te estabas portando como un idiota.

\- Es verdad, lo siento - admitió.

\- Y deja de disculparte.

\- Vale.

Se quedaron un momento así, en silencio, los brazos de Makoto aún al rededor del torso de Haru, acariciando con un par de dedos su cintura, arriba y abajo.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? - preguntó el castaño en un susurro a penas audible.  
Rei volvió a sobresaltarlos a ambos con un aullidito involuntario de su garganta. Se quedaron paralizados un instante, ya se habían olvidado de él y temieron haberle despertado, o peor, que ya estuviese despierto de antes. El bello durmiente no volvió a proferir más sonidos y permanecía inmóvil.

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? - replicó Haru, como si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Me pones enfermo.

Makoto sonrió con picardía un segundo antes de alcanzar la boca de Haru. No quería precipitarse y se limitó a un beso en los labios, tratando de depositar en él su nueva resolución. Su plan de un beso casto y romántico no resultó tan fácil como hubiese deseado y enseguida quiso invadir aquella boca y marcar cada poro de su piel. La visión de los edredones revueltos volvió a su mente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no desnudarle y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, con Rei presente. Se conformó con besar la punta de la nariz de Haru, arrancándole una risita incrédula a éste.  
\- Deberíamos dejar a Rei dormir tranquilo - susurró Makoto mientras se incorporaba. Le tendió la mano a Haru para que hiciese lo mismo.  
Él asintió y se dejó ayudar. Recogió su cuaderno y estuche de lápices y abrió camino hacia el pasillo.

La puerta crujió ligeramente al cerrarla. Rei espiró aliviado. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo y se sentía tremendamente incómodo. Se había despertado cuando Makoto y Haru habían empezado a discutir y no había encontrado el momento idóneo para dejar la habitación sin que resultase violento para todos, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más inapropiado resultaba levantarse. Se sentía como un voyeur, aunque nunca había tenido intención de espiar charlas ajenas.  
Se arrebujó en su edredón, esperando poder librarse de aquella conversación.

 

Makoto y Haru pudieron oír trajín en la cocina, la señora Watanabe conversaba con Nagisa animadamente. El rubio salió de la cocina portando una bandeja con tazas de barro y dulces tradicionales.

\- ¡Mako, Haru! Hemos preparado té.

\- Deja que te ayude - se ofreció Makoto, estirando ya los brazos en su dirección.

\- ¡Vale! Iré a despertar a Rei.

Depositó la bandeja sobre los brazos de Makoto y pasó a su lado, echó una mirada significativa a Haru y éste hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Nagisa interpretó aquello como algo positivo, al menos ya no parecía enfadado. Subió las escaleras a zancadas y trotó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió con cuidado, esperando encontrar a Rei dormido para poder despertarlo con un beso principesco. Avanzó de puntillas hasta él y se agachó. Dormía sobre su costado, trató de girarlo con cuidado.

\- Estoy despierto - dijo, sobresaltando a Nagisa.

\- ¡Jo! - bufó éste, arruinado su plan - Y yo que quería despertarte con un beso.

\- No soy una princesa - refunfuñó Rei, girándose al fin.

\- ¿Qué té pasa? Estás rojo.

\- Nada, hace calor - mintió. Empezaba a incorporarse cuando Nagisa le detuvo.

\- Cuéntamelo - rogó... exigió Nagisa, los ojos muy abiertos e iluminados.

\- ¿D-de qué hablas?

\- Mako y Haru han estado hablando aquí ¿verdad? Y tú lo has oído.

Rei giró el rostro, se sentía guardián de aquella conversación y no quería traicionar la "confianza" de sus amigos, ni tan siquiera ante Nagisa.

\- No debí haberla escuchado, ni debería contarla. Es algo privado entre ellos dos.  
La actitud de Nagisa cambió, ya no parecía tomárselo como un cotilleo.

\- Haru lleva todo el día sintiéndose mal, desde que hablamos en el lago... Sólo dime si...

\- Están bien. Muy bien - se adelantó el de gafas.  
Nagisa sonrió y se levantó de un brinco.

\- Vamos, hemos preparado té.

  
  


Rei y Makoto tuvieron una delirante disputa por ver quién servía el té, al final la señora Watanabe se hizo con la tetera y sirvió a cada uno de los chicos.

\- ¿Y Rin? - preguntó Rei, frotando sus ojos, fingiendo soñolencia.

\- Aquí - dijo el aludido, entrando por la puerta, su pelo húmedo tras el baño y la toalla aún sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Rin, estás que lo partes! - exclamó Nagisa, emocionado.

\- Sólo es un yukata - musitó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cómplice, él mismo se daba cuenta del encanto que producía la ropa tradicional.

Rin lanzó una mirada rápida a la mesa: Makoto y Haru sentados lado a lado, la señora Watanabe presidiendo y Nagisa y Rei en el otro lateral. Se sentó frente a la anciana, entre Makoto y Nagisa. Haru le miró mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta, se detuvo en la brecha de la ceja y bajó por su rostro hasta la boca y aquella pequeña línea irregular y oscura que cortaba su labio inferior. Sus nudillos estaban hinchados, como los de Makoto. Sintió un calambre en la nuca, pero no el mismo que cuando Rin le tocaba, éste era distinto, frío. Miedo. Miedo de que hubiera sido peor y haberlos dejado atrás. Y también era rabia. Desvió la mirada hacia su taza de té antes de que Rin le descubriese.

\- La señora Watanabe dice que va a nevar ¿Verdad, abuela? - preguntó Nagisa, haciendo una mueca cuando se quemó la lengua con el brebaje.

\- Sí, niño, sí. Lo noto en estos viejos huesos. Me rompí la pierna una vez, de joven, y desde entonces mis predicciones nunca fallan.

\- ¿En serio? - interrogó Nagisa, fascinado.

\- Eso no parece muy científico. - replicó Rei, recibiendo un golpe en la pierna por parte del rubio.

\- Aprenderás, jovencito, que la ciencia no puede aclarar todos los misterios de la vida - la anciana soltó una risita enigmática. Rei entornó los ojos, incrédulo.

\- Debe tener razón, antes se ha colado un macaco en nuestra habitación -dijo Makoto, divertido - y debía tener frío porque me robó... ¡la chaqueta! - recordó ahora la prenda, ya irrecuperable.

Nagisa rompió a reír, golpeaba la mesa con la palma abierta, incapaz de contenerse. Rei trataba de disimular una risita tosiendo y la señora Watanabe lo miraba con condescendencia.

\- Bueno, ya tienes una anécdota que contar del viaje: un mono te dio el palo - Rin soltó una risotada mientras palmeaba el hombro de Makoto, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

Haru sonrió, tranquilizado por el buen rollo que parecía haber entre Rin y Makoto. Al menos de eso ya no tendría que preocuparse.

\- Encontré una familia de monos montaña arriba - intervino el moreno - se estaban bañando en unas aguas termales naturales.

\- ¿En serio? - interrogó Rei, sorprendido.

\- Es cierto. - aseguró Rin - Lo encontré como sí fuera la puñetera...

\- ¡Esa boca! - regañó la anciana.

\- Perdón. Como si fuese Blancanieves. ¡Tenía un mono en su regazo!

\- A Haru se le dan bien los animales. - comentó Makoto, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

\- No estaba encima mío. Estaba a mi lado - corrigió Haru.

\- Ni si quiera los monos se resisten a los encantos de Haru - dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa pícara.

Todos, excepto la anciana, le miraron un segundo, una mezcla de estupefacción e incomodidad. El rubio se hizo el longuis y atacó un par de daifukus rellenos de anko.

\- ¿Quién podría? - intervino la señora Watanabe, ajena a la puyita - Con esos ojos azules tan bonitos que tiene. Y este pelo negro - la abuela se permitió la indiscreción de acariciarlo.  
Makoto miraba a Haru esperando el momento en que se sintiese incómodo, pero el moreno parecía sereno, incluso a gusto. Quizá la anciana le recordase a su propia abuela.

  
  


No había mucho que hacer en el hostal. La lluvia había dejado paso al granizo y cada vez estaba más claro que acabaría por nevar. La tarde era oscura, casi opresiva. El grupo había visto como su plan de pasar un día de campo se había ido a garete y mañana deberían emprender el viaje de vuelta a Iwami muy temprano.  
Haru miraba por la ventana cómo el granizo comenzaba a crear una tupida alfombra blanca sobre el camino exterior. Se volvió hacia la sala de entretenimiento. Makoto y Nagisa jugaban al pin-pon mientras Rin gritaba a uno y a otro y Rei hacía de árbitro. Haru abrió su cuaderno y se perdió en él, con unos ágiles trazos abocetó un delfín. Empezaba a echar de menos nadar. Su aventura en el lago esa mañana parecía ya muy lejana y aún quedaba mucho tiempo para poder volver a la piscina del instituto. Gou se las arreglaba para concertar entrenamientos conjuntos con el equipo de Samezuka, pero no era suficiente. Miró a Rin y sintió una envidia pueril, él siempre tenía la piscina a su disposición. Dibujó un tiburón. En cierta manera Rin le recordaba a uno: tenaz, hábil y fiero, llegaba incluso a asustar. Pero si se le sabía tratar revelaba una cara mansa, como un tiburón panza arriba. Y también frágil.  
Observó su perfil, las heridas justo en el lado que veía. En comparación, Makoto no había salido tan mal parado, pese a la brecha en su sien. No creía que el castaño fuese tan mal luchador como para necesitar ventaja, pero sí le daba la impresión de que Rin no había dado todo de sí y eso le escamaba. Sabía que había algo raro pese a la jovialidad del pelirrojo. Volvió a su cuaderno, esperaba que fuesen imaginaciones suyas. El día ya había sido demasiado intenso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya va quedando poquito para terminar las aventuras en las aguas termales :_3  
> As usual, dibujinchis aquí [link](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/tagged/swimming-monkeys)

Atardecía, el cambio era a penas apreciable de tan oscuras eran las nubes. Nagisa se había cansado del pin-pon y se sentaba en un butacón, mirando lánguidamente hacia la ventana. No se arrepentía de haber venido pero había esperado que fuera algo distinto y que el último coletazo del verano se hubiese alargado al menos un día más. Viajar 600 km para quedarse en casa era muy aburrido. Resopló. Un destello blanco cruzó la ventana. Miró con curiosidad, esperando a que se repitiese. Otro destello. Y otro. Como pequeñas plumas blancas meciéndose en el aire. No plumas. Copos. Copos de nieve.

\- ¡Está nevando! - chilló de súbito.

Rei falló la bola dándole el punto a Rin. Makoto dio un bote desde la otra butaca y tiró la revista que leía al suelo.

\- Nagisa, no grites... ¿qué...? - comenzó Rei, molesto por perder contra Rin.

\- ¡Está nevando! - repitió, dando un brinco para salir del butacón.

Corrió hacia la puerta de la sala.

\- Nagisa, abrígate - dijo Makoto, sabiendo que muy probablemente saliese sólo con ese fino yukata.

\- Sí, mamá - rió el rubio, ya trotando por el pasillo.

Nagisa hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse el anorak y calzado cerrado y salió al patio delantero. Nevaba copiosamente y en los pocos minutos que había tardado adecentarse ya había cubierto el suelo completamente y empezaba a acumularse. Se abstrajo viendo los copos caer, tanto que ni siquiera oyó a sus amigos salir hasta que notó algo a su lado. Se volvió y vio a Rei tendiéndole un gorro de lana.

\- Toma, no cojas frío - se ajustó las gafas, su técnica favorita para ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Nagisa desplegó la más dulce de sus sonrisas, sabiendo que Rei no le permitiría una muestra de cariño a la vista de todos.

\- Gracias.

Se aseguró de acariciar sus dedos mientras tomaba la prenda, al menos eso no se lo negaría.

\- ¡Guau! - exclamó Rin, extendiendo las manos , sobre las que empezaron a acumularse los copos.

\- Ya hacía mucho tiempo - dijo Makoto.

\- Muchísimo - reafirmó el pelirrojo, sonriendo nostálgico.

Abrió la boca y cazó algunos copos con la lengua. Nagisa le imitó. Algo tiene la nieve que te devuelve a la infancia, y aquellos dos se dejaron caer en ese despreocupado ensueño.  
La primera bola no tardó en impactar en la mejilla de Rin, y luego en la frente de Nagisa. Rei fue la siguiente víctima. Éste comenzó a trazar parábolas mentales para lanzar bolas con mayor precisión, pero Nagisa no le daba tregua. Makoto sufrió la infiltración de la nieve por el cuello del abrigo y buscó venganza.  
Haru se mantuvo al margen, no es que le disgustase la nieve, pero prefería ver a los demás comportarse cómo críos.

\- ¡Haru, mójate! - gritó Nagisa, media cara blanca de nieve.

\- Paso - dijo él, tranquilo, concentrado en lo suyo.

Aún no había nieve suficiente para hacer un muñeco de nieve grande, pero uno pequeñito...  
Los demás se acercaron a él, cubiertos de nieve y con las mejillas encendidas.

\- ¿Qué coño es eso? - preguntó Rin, haciendo una mueca.

\- Ay madre... - suspiró Makoto.

\- ¡Iwatobi-chan! - exclamó Nagisa.

\- Es precioso... - dijo finalmente Rei, llevándose las miradas perplejas de Rin y Makoto.

La puerta del local se abrió y la señora Watanabe asomó.

\- ¡La cena está lista, venid a comer!

  
  


La cena había sido suculenta y la señora Watanabe se sintió encantada de contar la historia de aquel establecimiento, que se remontaba a finales del siglo XIX, de sus ilustres huéspedes, y, por supuesto, de los fantasmas que lo habitaban, poniendo nervioso a Makoto y avivando la curiosidad de Nagisa por los detalles más escabrosos.  
Se les hizo tarde contando anécdotas sobre la infancia y otras vivencias cómicas. La anciana se retiró muy a su pesar, pocas veces iba a tener la oportunidad de verse rodeada de jóvenes tan guapos y simpáticos, y ellos no tardaron mucho más en hacer lo mismo. Notaron finamente el peso del día, nadie diría que habían vivido tantas cosas en tan pocas horas, les daba la impresión de que habían pasado varios días.  
Apagadas las luces, sólo un sutil destello azulado se colaba por las ventanas, recortando las formas de los futones. Nagisa frotaba profusamente los pies bajo el edredón cuando notó un movimiento frente a él: Rei levantando sus mantas e invitándole a cobijarse. El rubio gateó hasta él, pensaba colarse en su cama de todas formas, pero ser invitado era mucho mejor. Rei le envolvió con él edredón, entre sus brazos. A Nagisa nunca dejaban de sorprenderle las muestras de cariño de Rei, siempre tan inesperadas. No trató de disimular su sonrisa y esperó que él la pudiese sentir si apretaba la cara contra su pecho. Le pareció que estar así era lo natural, sentir su calor y oler su piel, encajados sus cuerpos a la perfección. Esa noche dormiría bien.  
Haru miraba las pequeñas sombras desdibujadas que los copos que seguían cayendo fuera arrojaban sobre la pared frente a la ventana. Podía oír la profunda respiración de Makoto a su lado, y notaba su mano agarrando inconscientemente su camiseta, un viejo hábito que de vez en cuando afloraba. Le miró un momento, su semblante tranquilo, relajado, dormido como un tronco. Al otro lado, Rin le daba la espalda. Le pareció muy lejano y solitario, no sabía por qué. Extendió la mano hacia él pero se detuvo antes de llegar a tocarle. Debía confiar que todo iba bien. No había motivo para creer lo contrario.

 

Un golpecito lejano le despertó. Aún estaba oscuro, de hecho no parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que viera aquellas diminutas sombras titilantes sobre la pared, que allí seguían. Sin pensarlo buscó a Rin con la mirada y encontró su futón vacío, ni rastro de él. Se deshizo del agarre de Makoto con cuidado y se levantó en silencio, procurando no despertar a nadie. Cogió su abrigo y los zapatos y esperó a cerrar la puerta para vestirse. El viejo pasillo se percibía de forma totalmente distinta de noche, parecía sacado de una película de terror. Caminó descalzo hasta bajar las escaleras para evitar arrancar inoportunos crujidos de la gastada madera. El piso inferior parecía aún más oscuro que el superior. Ni un ruido salvo el mudo rumor de la nieve cayendo y el ocasional silbido del viento. Haru no creía ni temía a los fantasmas pero aún así le pareció que el edificio respiraba un aire melancólico.  
Guiado por el instinto más que por la lógica, Haru tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta trasera. Al abrirla una brisa gélida le abofeteó el rostro y revolvió su flequillo. Con los ojos entrecerrados buscó a su al rededor hasta toparse con él: Rin se sentaba en un pequeño banco al cobijo de la casa. Miraba distraído hacia un punto indeterminado en el cielo con semblante ausente.

\- Rin - llamó Haru, casi en un susurro.

El mentado se sobresaltó ligeramente y se volvió hacia él.

\- Haru ¿No puedes dormir?

El moreno se abrazó, incómodo por el frío.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, ignorando la cuestión de Rin.

\- Quería ver la nieve un rato más. Ni siquiera sabía que la había echado de menos.

\- Vuelve dentro, hace frío.

\- Ve, tú. Yo iré en un rato.

A penas le miró y volvió a centrarse en aquel punto invisible en el cielo. Haru estaba convencido ahora de que algo le estaba rondando por la cabeza y no se lo quería decir.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- Te vas a congelar - advirtió Rin, las comisuras de sus labios curvados en una discreta sonrisa.

\- Tú también.

Se abrió el silencio entre ambos. A lo lejos, en la espesura del bosque, una lechuza ululaba. Aquel sería un paisaje idílico sí no fuese por el condenado frío que hacía.

\- ¿Ya lo has arreglado con Makoto? - preguntó Rin, aún sin mirarle.

\- Sí.

\- Me alegro.

Ahora sí le miró, de refilón al menos, con esa expresión ausente suya pese a la curva de sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te estás alejando? - musitó Haru, encarándole.

\- No me estoy alejando.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

Rin exhaló sonoramente y se acomodó en el banco.

\- Vaya si eres atento cuando te da la gana... y parecías tonto cuando te compramos - bromeó el pelirrojo.

\- Imbécil. Ahora me lo dices - ordenó Haru, muy serio.

Rin se removió en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Es que... no sé, tengo miedo de no estar a altura - torció el gesto y clavó la mirada en algún punto del bosque - yo... la he cagado mucho contigo, y comparado con Makoto salgo perdiendo.

\- ¿Por eso no te defendiste? ¿Piensas que así me compensas? - señaló los cortes en su labio y ceja.

\- Cállate. - cortó Rin, sintiéndose invadido, transparente ante aquellos ojos azules.

\- Así que todo lo que me has dicho hoy no era más que fanfarronería. No estás seguro de querer estar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué dices? - protestó - Estoy seguro de lo que yo quiero, pero... no de lo que quieres tú, me da miedo hacerte más mal que bien.

Rin se refugió entre sus propios brazos, avergonzado por su actitud y sus palabras.

\- ¿Y por qué no dejas que sea yo quien decida eso? - replicó Haru, ceñudo. Se frotó las manos contra los costados, bajo los brazos - Yo no te guardo rencor, nunca lo he hecho. Deja de pensar que tienes que compensarme.

Haru alargó una mano en su dirección y asió suavemente la de Rin con un par de dedos.

\- No me harás mal mientras sigas a mí lado.

Haru sonrió discretamente, tratando de llevar su determinación a sus labios. Rin encontró sus ojos, aún la incertidumbre teñida en los suyos, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.  
El moreno apoyó la frente en la suya, sus manos aún entrelazadas. Aquella fragilidad era algo que Haru deseaba proteger, la sensibilidad que se escondía tras la ambición, la fogosidad y ese carácter socarrón. Era la parte que sólo le mostraba a él y que sabía que le pertenecía. Le abrumaba saberse dueño de un corazón como el de Rin y en cierta forma le resultaba extraño que dos personas tan diferentes se entendiesen y necesitasen como ellos lo hacían. Mientras sus sentimientos hacia Makoto le parecían lógicos y naturales, algo que simplemente debía ser así, los que sentía por Rin eran algo misterioso y absurdo, pero que aceptaba sin ningún problema.  
El pelirrojo tomó sus manos y exhaló un cálido aliento sobre ellas.

\- Vamos dentro, tienes las manos heladas - dijo, parecía haber vuelto en sí.

 

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un golpecito suave. Haru se frotaba los brazos profusamente, casi notaba más frío ahora que estando ahí fuera. Rin pasó frente a el, quitándose él abrigo. Ahogó un chillido cuando sintió dos frías manos introducirse bajo la sudadera y prendarse en su torso.

\- ¡La madre que te...! - se interrumpió, recordando que todos dormían ya - Haru, ¿qué haces?

\- Tengo frío por tu culpa. ¡Sufre!

Rin trató de contener una extraña mezcla de risa y chillido agónico mientras las manos del moreno serpenteaban por su pecho.

\- Para, vamos a despertar a todo el mundo.

\- Estás muy calentito - Haru apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rin.

Caminaron malamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al pie de la escalera. Rin se detuvo y echó una mirada hacia ese hueco, luego encontró los ojos de Haru observándole con la curiosidad de un gato, éste sonrió, sabiendo qué era lo que corría por la mente del pelirrojo. Besó su cuello traviesamente.

\- ¿No has tenido suficientes mimos por hoy? - rió Rin.

Haru negó con la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo en el hombro.

\- No tantos como para compensar todo lo que me habéis echo hablar.

\- Pero que mamón eres. Para una vez que abres la boca más de cinco minutos.

Haru se encogió se hombros, restándole importancia a su mutismo.

\- Deja algo para mañana - le susurró el pelirrojo, sugerentemente.

Haru hizo un mohín y se separó unos centímetros de Rin, permitiendo que éste se girase hacia él, pero manteniendo las manos en sendos costados. El pelirrojo sonrió ante el infantil gesto en el rostro de Haru.

\- Creo que voy a disfrutar esta faceta insaciable tuya.

El moreno alzó la cabeza, dispuesto a cazar un beso, pero se topó con el dedo de Rin cerrándole el camino.

\- Pero no ahora - continuó, acompañada su pícara sonrisa de un rápido guiño. Haru entornó los ojos y clavó los dedos en los oblicuos del pelirrojo, obligándole a contraerse - No quiero hacerlo así, a escondidas, parecemos el amante y la mujer infiel.

\- ¿Yo soy la mujer infiel? - preguntó Haru, ceñudo - ¿Y Makoto es mi pobre marido? - soltó una risita por lo bajo - Qué ideas tienes.

Rin rodeó la cintura del moreno con los brazos, dejando los dedos colgando sobre sus nalgas.

\- Quiero que sea algo especial. - acercó su rostro peligrosamente -Te voy a mostrar algo como nunca has visto - susurró en su oído.

Haru ahogó una carcajada pero no pudo reprimir los espasmos en su pecho.

\- Qué imbécil eres. - dijo finalmente, separándose de él y tomando la escalera.

El mentado le siguió, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

\- Como si no lo supieses ya.

A penas habían llegado a la mitad de la escalera cuando Haru se detuvo y se volvió hacia Rin, serio, con tono grave.

\- Yo no te veo como un amante o una aventura, Rin. No eres menos importante para mí que Makoto, ni me tomo lo nuestro a la ligera.

El pelirrojo lo miró durante segundo que a Haru se le hizo eterno.

\- No te he preguntado - respondió, socarrón, con las cejas alzadas.

\- No sé ni por qué te hablo.

 

Todos dormían profundamente, Nagisa encaramado a Rei como un koala y Makoto con el brazo extendido hacia donde hubiera estado Haru.  
Se acostaron en silencio. Al fin iba a terminar aquel agotador día. Mañana volverían a la realidad de su vida cotidiana, al instituto y los entrenamientos. Y sin embargo todo había cambiado para los cinco, todo y nada. Haru respiró hondo, se sentía horriblemente agotado, extenuado. Esperaba no tener que pronunciar palabra en las próximas dos ó tres semanas.  
Echó otro vistazo a su lado, a Rin, esperando ver su amplia espalda pero se topó con el fulgor carmesí de sus ojos atravesándolo. Vio su labios alargarse en una sonrisa, ni rastro de socarronería, ni flirteo, era una sonrisa tierna, genuinamente alegre. Esa sonrisa que le había deslumbrado tantos años atrás.  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo había estirado el cuello en su dirección ni de cómo sus labios se encontraron, breve y suavemente.

\- Buenas noches - le oyó decir en a penas un susurró.

\- Buenas noches.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El final del viaje! :_D Qué mesecitos estos, ha sido un placer volver a escribir después de tantos años y me alegro de haberlo compartido con vosotros :_)   
> ¡PERO AÚN NO SE HA ACABADO! La historia principal acaba aquí, pero próximamente subiré dos epílogos para zanjar cositas que quedaron pendientes, ya me entendéis *guiño guiño*  
> Como siempre, bocetitos y dibujines sobre el fic aquí [link](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/tagged/swimming-monkeys).

El viaje de vuelta a Iwami fue tan cansado y tedioso como el de ida. La señora Watanabe les había preparado un suculento desayuno y algunos víveres para el viaje. Les instó a volver siempre que quisiesen y a punto había estado de soltar la lagrimilla. Haru les sorprendió a todos dándole un abrazo, un tanto tosco y raro pero que la anciana agradeció. Cuando ellos dejaron el hostal nuevos clientes entraban, españoles, le pareció a Rin, y les oyeron gritar cuando la anciana señaló a uno de ellos llamándole Satoru Mihokihe.  
Dejaban atrás el montañoso y frío paisaje de Nagano con cierta morriña. Por un lado les hubiera gustado disponer de más días y un clima más clemente, por otro estaban ansiosos por llegar a casa y despatarrarse. Gran parte del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, escuchando música, leyendo o jugando a las cartas. Ni siquiera Nagisa parecía tener energías para hacer algo más complejo. Llegarían de tarde, algo después de la hora de cenar. Y mañana era día de clase. Sólo de pensarlo los ánimos se oscurecían.

Al fin el tren anunció la última parada: Iwami. Corría un aire fresco y ya había oscurecido. El fin de un viaje siempre tenía un componente melancólico y la noche no hacia sino acentuarlo.  
Nagisa se frotaba los ojos, soñoliento. Gran parte del último tramo lo había hecho dormido sobre el hombro de Makoto.

\- ¡Por fin en casa! - exclamó sin demasiada energía, interrumpiendo su pretendido júbilo con un bostezo.

\- Aún tenemos que coger el tren a casa - corrigió Rei, rotando el cuello para librarse del agarrotamiento.

Nagisa bufó y se colgó de su brazo como si fuese culpa de Rei que aún les quedase otro viaje.

\- ¿Vienes, Rin? - preguntó éste, acomodándose las gafas.

\- No, iré corriendo. No he hecho nada de deporte este fin de semana, y si tengo que sentarme cinco minutos más se me van a pudrir las piernas.

Estiró la espalda y las piernas, haciendo crujir las articulaciones.

\- Nos vemos otro día, Rin - se despidió Makoto, afable.

\- Hablaré con el capitán para ese entrenamiento compartido.

Haru le miró un instante y luego a Makoto, quien no necesitó ni un segundo para saber lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

\- Te espero en el parque.

Nagisa y Rei se despidieron de ellos antes de meterse de cruzar la vía hacia su andén. Sólo quedaron Haru y Rin en la vieja estación. En Iwami no había mucho movimiento de pasajeros y los que llegaban a esa hora se apuraban en volver a casa lo antes posible.

\- ¿Cuándo te veré? - preguntó Rin con voz grave.

\- ¿Cuándo quieres? - preguntó Haru a su vez, arrancando un chasquido al pelirrojo.

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta. Sábado. En Samezuka no les gusta que salgamos por semana.

\- El sábado entonces.

Haru notó el calor de la mano de Rin sobre la suya. Sintió un hormigueo en la base del cuello, desde la noche anterior no había ni siquiera rozado al pelirrojo y de pronto sintió la urgencia de besarle, pero él se adelantó, tomó su rostro entre las manos y se lanzó a su boca. Poco le importó a ninguno sí había alguien que pudiera escandalizarse, una semana parecía una eternidad y pensaban aprovechar ese momento de intimidad. Rin tenía esa costumbre de mordisquear suavemente sus labios para luego depositar un beso corto y tierno que le dejaba con hambre de más.

\- El sábado. - repitió el pelirrojo en un susurró antes de separarse de él y empezar su larga carrera de vuelta a la academia.

Haru sentía un tembleque en las piernas, resultado sin duda del letárgico viaje en tren y de aquel subidón de endorfinas tan repentino. Cruzó la calle en dirección al parque. Makoto le esperaba en un banco cerca de unas máquinas expendedoras. Se levantó al verle acercarse y le tendió una lata calentita de té verde, el suyo de jazmín. Haru sonrió, acogiendo el brebaje en sus manos y absorbiendo su calor. Caminaron lado a lado en un silencio para nada incómodo, era su silencio, uno del que disfrutaban del mismo modo que disfrutaban de aquellos tés.  
La noche era fría pero despejada, desde la loma podían verse las estrellas perfectamente. En el horizonte las familiares luces de la casa de Makoto, éste suspiró aliviado. En casa por fin. A Haru aún le quedaba un pequeño paseo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó el castaño.

\- No hace falta, querrás descansar y ver a tu familia.

\- No me importa...

\- Makoto, en serio. Tienes una cara de zombi que no te tienes.

\- Vale - rió brevemente, admitiendo el cansancio - Te veo mañana.

Hubo un instante incómodo, Makoto no supo si darle un beso de despedida y Haru no supo si esperarlo. Parecía mentira que se hubiesen acostado casi sin pensarlo pero un beso suscitase tantas dudas y requiebros. Finalmente se limitó a sonreír y entrar por la puerta del jardín. Haru se sonrió mientras emprendía el camino a casa, Makoto nunca cambiaría. No era tan escrupuloso y educado como Rei, pero parecía necesitar de una señal para actuar. No se lo reprochaba, entendía que era todo muy repentino y de todos modos él tampoco se había atrevido.

\- Estoy en casa - dijo al abrir la ajada puerta de madera.

Cerró tras de sí y se aventuró por el oscuro pasillo, ni se molestó en encender las luces. ¿Cena y baño o baño y cena? Recordó que había congelado algo de caballa antes de marchar, así que sería lo segundo.

  
Aún no habían dado las 10 y ya estaba en la cama. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo, le pesaban los párpados y hasta el pelo. Estaba seguro de que dormiría como un lirón hasta el amanecer...

…  O eso creía. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y ni rastro de sueño. Echó un vistazo al reloj: las 11:13. Dio un par de vueltas más hasta que al final se decidió a coger el móvil. Lo abrió y contempló el salvapantallas de delfines durante un largo minuto hasta que al fin se decidió a escribir.

<< ¿Quieres venir a dormir?>>

No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando el móvil vibró. Demasiado rápido, pensó.

<< ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?>>

Alzó una ceja, sorprendido, enseguida el móvil volvió a vibrar.

<< Ja ja vale, acabo de ver tu mensaje. Estoy allí en un momento :) >>

Se sonrió. No se podía creer la perfecta sincronicidad pero se alegró de que ambos pensasen lo mismo.

Sacó un futón del armario, una almohada y mantas y esperó. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Haru creyó que nunca se había sentido tan ansioso por ver a Makoto. El corazón retumbaba en su pecho y le entrecortaba la respiración. Al fin el timbre. Se levantó de un brinco y trotó por la casa hasta la puerta.

\- Hola -saludó Makoto con una sonrisa.

\- Hola - respondió él, haciendose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Traía la mochila de clase y una más pequeña en la que Haru supuso que estaba su uniforme y un pijama. Makoto se acomodó sin demasiadas ceremonias, con un ligero temblor en las manos del que esperaba que el moreno no fuera consciente, pero éste temblaba de igual modo. Había algo raro esa noche, Haru no albergaba planes "sucios", de verdad que sólo quería dormir, pero se sentía extrañamente tenso. Contemplar ahora a Makoto desvestirse para ponerse el pijama, saber que iba a dormir a su lado en su habitación, en su espacio, le parecía algo muy íntimo. Al fin se acostó, boca arriba, mirando fijamente al techo. Ninguno dijo nada. Por primera vez el silencio era incómodo y nadie se atrevía a romperlo. No sabían cómo.

\- Haru.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- Necesito besarte.

El moreno soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Makoto se incorporó sobre él, sendos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Haru.

\- No te rías - riñó. Aún a través de la oscuridad pudo ver el ruego en sus ojos verdes.

Haru rodeó su cuello con los brazos, trayéndolo hacia sí.

\- Pero sólo besos, estoy muerto de cansancio – advirtió, divertido.

\- Tendrá que valer – suspiró.

Makoto acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Haru, apartando suavemente un mechón oscuro. Éste alzo la cabeza dispuesto a acoger el beso, pero el castaño se echó hacia atrás. Haru bufó en señal de protesta, pero él rió en silencio.

\- Makoto, como vuelvas a hacer eso duermes en la bañera - refunfuñó el moreno.

\- Me encanta cuando te enfadas - provocó el interpelado.

Haru se revolvió bajo él pero consiguió sofocar la rebelión con el tan ansiado beso, ante el que el moreno se rindió sin remedio. Éste abrazó la ancha espalda e impulsó su pecho hacia arriba, como si intentase fusionar sus corazones en uno sólo.

Makoto se separó de él bastante antes de lo que a Haru le hubiera gustado y se tumbó a su lado, sobre su costado.

\- Sólo besos -recordó el castaño, con una sonrisa pícara.

Haru gruñó, deseando no haber sido tan categórico antes. Aún así se acurrucó junto a él, la cabeza entre el pecho y el mentón del otro. Cubrió a ambos con el edredón.

Ahora que no le miraba, Makoto desvistió aquella fingida picaresca y sonrió con ternura, a sí mismo. En realidad tenerlo así, contra su pecho, sintiendo su cálida respiración en el esternón, acariando el sedoso cabello azabache, era lo único que deseaba. Una noche tranquila. Una noche con Haru, con su Haru. Sólo para él.

 


	13. Monos en el acuario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Épilogo 1.  
> Para mi rinharuistas XD

Haru se arrebujó en su abrigo. Noviembre había entrado con fuerza gélida y el viento cortaba la piel. El cielo azul con tintes dorados parcialmente tapizado de nubes oscuras por las que se colaban rayos de sol, tamizando la luz con caprichosas formas, anunciaba una tormentosa noche.  
Exhaló y el vaho escapó formando una voluta. Miró a su alrededor buscando una figura familiar entre el gentío, empezaba a impacientarse. En realidad había llegado antes de la hora, quedarse en casa haciendo tiempo le había resultado imposible. Llevaba todo el día con un único pensamiento: era sábado. Los sábados eran un día especial en su semana, el único día que podía compartir con Rin a solas. Ocasionalmente se veían entre semana pero siempre en un contexto competitivo, siempre rodeados de gente.  
Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y comprobó el reloj de la estación de metro: las tres y treinta y dos minutos. No es que se retrasase, pero esos dos minutos no hacían si no acrecentar su impaciencia.  
Oteó de nuevo la plaza. Los árboles completamente desnudos salvo un par de cipreses; la gente se amontonaba aquí y allá, disfrutando de un día de compras en familia o con amigos. Una figura encapuchada le llamó la atención, reconocía ese andar felino, chulesco; destacaba entre los demás viandantes. Parecía una persona distinta cuando vestía de calle, como si fuera el líder de una banda de música. Haru trató de reprimir la sonrisa que creció en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia. Él no contuvo la suya, le mostró los blancos dientes y al fin llegó a su vera.

\- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? - preguntó, guardando una distancia cortés entre ellos.

\- Acabo de llegar - mintió - ¿A dónde vamos? Hace años que no vengo por aquí.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? - inquirió Rin con una sonrisa enigmática, guiándole a través del gentío.

\- ¿Debería?

Rin se encogió de hombros, divertido, mientras Haru le seguía con el ceño fruncido: no le gustaban las sorpresas. Aún así aquellas calles empezaron a hacérsele familiares, hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta al ver la plaza y el edificio de aspecto moderno contra el mar.

\- ¿El acuario? - preguntó, casi para sí mismo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Nitori me dijo que había estado cerrado un tiempo pero que hace poco lo habían vuelto a abrir. Pensé que te gustaría.

\- La última vez que vine fue con mis padres, cuando era pequeño - comentó Haru, absorto. Se había olvidado por completo de aquel lugar todos esos años, pero ahora sentía una extraña emoción al volver a pisarlo.

El recibidor era espacioso y bien iluminado, sus paredes lisas y sinuosas, como olas. Rin se acercó al mostrador a sacar las entradas, ni siquiera le dejó pagar su parte.

\- Cerramos a las 5 - avisó la recepcionista, cortés en su tono.

\- Démonos prisa, entonces - sugirió el pelirrojo.

Tomaron el pasillo hasta el túnel submarino. Sobre sus cabezas un arco de vidrio les permitía contemplar la impresionante fauna salvaje que les rodeaba: tiburones martillo, areneros, limón, rayas y otro tipo de peces tan cerca de ellos que casi podrían tocarlos. Haru siguió con la mirada el rumbo de un elegante tiburón cornudo, obnuvilado por su grácil nado. La luz atravesaba las ondas formando sinuosas siluetas en el suelo del túnel. Definitivamente era como caminar en mar abierto.

\- Apuesto que te morirías por nadar ahí - aventuró Rin, instándole a seguir caminando.

Esperaba una protesta o una mueca, pero Haru asintió distraído, absorto.  
Bajaron al segundo piso que albergaba los tanques de los fieros leones marinos y las simpáticas belugas. En ese nivel había muchos niños encantados con las gracietas que las ballenas les hacían, acostumbradas ya a realizar números de entretenimiento para los visitantes. Más abajo, en el tercer piso, la única luz era la que provenía de los pilotos y los tanques, que recreaban aquí la exuberancia de los arrecifes de coral del trópico. Una explosión de color y vida, poblados por anémonas que daban cobijo a los diminutos peces payaso así como a otras coloridas especies: peces mariposa, peces ángel, incluso depredadores como morenas o peces león. A penas había visitantes aquí, se acercaba la hora del cierre y se apuraban en ver las salas de África y Amazonas.  
No les dio tiempo a ver las piscinas de los pingüinos y su visita a la tienda de regalos fue breve. Sobaron los peluches e hicieron el tonto con otros recuerdos. Rin ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Haru no le seguía cuando llegó de nuevo al recibidor, dispuesto a salir.

\- ¿Haru? - se volvió y un par de mujeres mayores le miraron divertidas.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Que pierdes la moza! - rió una.

\- Chihiro, no molestes al niño - regañó la otra, igualmente divertida.

La moza en cuestión apareció unos segundos después, con una bolsa de papel con el logotipo del acuario impreso.

\- ¿Te has comprado un souvenir? Espero que no sea otro pez abisal...

\- No tenían. - dijo Haru con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó Rin de nuevo, reclinándose sobre Haru para echar un vistazo a la bolsa.

El moreno la alejó de él, algo molesto.

\- No seas cotilla. - reprendió.

\- Vale, vale.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, aún más ahora que las nubes eran más densas. La calle les recibió con un golpe de aire gélido. Haru se ajustó la bufanda mientras Rin subía la cremallera de su cazadora hasta la barbilla, echando la capucha por encima de la cabeza. Se lanzaron una fugaz mirada antes de empezar a caminar calle abajo. Rin lideraba la marcha con paso ágil seguido por Haru, que no sabía muy bien cual era la próxima parada. Aunque era sábado, la academia Samezuka tenía unos estrictos toques de queda por lo que el tiempo que podían pasar juntos era reducido, le preocupaba que habiendo quedado tan tarde hubiese desaprovechado el día. Ese sentimiento se hizo voz antes de que Haru pudiese reprimirlo.

\- ¿Tienes que irte ya?

Un ligero rubor le cubrió las mejillas al darse cuenta de su desliz... y de la mano que apresaba el brazo de Rin. Fue a soltarse cuando los dedos del pelirrojo de cerraron sobre ella, impidiéndole escapar.

\- No - dijo, casi un susurro, de forma sugerente - Hoy soy todo tuyo.

Haru frunció el ceño, tratando de fingirse ofendido por su tono, pero la sonrisa torcida que fue incapaz de ocultar lo delató.

\- ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? - inquirió de nuevo liberando al fin su mano, más por una cuestión de decoro que porque quisiese hacerlo.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la visita acuario?

Rin se detuvo en una parada de autobús.

\- Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fui. No me ignores.

\- ¿Cambiado para bien o para mal?

\- Para bien, antes parecía una pescadería. El túnel submarino es un buen detalle.

\- Deberías ver el acuario de Sydney, aunque no sé si me gustaría llevarte allí, que igual luego no sales – rió, dándole un empujoncito con el codo.

\- Rin... - comenzó Haru, empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Este es el nuestro -interrumpió, adelantándose.  
El autobús frenó y abrió sus puertas. Haru entró tras él, reticente y enfurruñado. Se sentaron lado a lado, al fondo, despertando cuchicheos entre un grupo de chicas.

\- No te enfades - rió Rin, al fin.

\- No me gustan las sorpresas - espetó él sin mirarle, la vista al frente.

\- Pues a mí sí - susurró muy cerca de su oreja. Un respigo le recorrió la espalda pero consiguió aparentar serenidad.

El pelirrojo buscó su mano, que Haru escondió en el bolsillo.

\- No te pongas así - protestó Rin.

\- Me pongo como quiero.

Rin exhaló sonoramente, se recostó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Las ventoleras de Haru no le cogían por sorpresa, sabía que ni siquiera estaba enfadado, pero tenía por mala costumbre cobrararse cada pequeña ofensa por ridícula que fuera. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y notó el cuerpo del moreno tensarse.  
El grupo de chicas cuchicheaba con cada interacción de los chavales y les lanzaban furtivas miradas.

\- El pelirrojo está como un queso.

\- ¿A qué instituto irá?

\- Pregúntale a Saeko, tiene amigos en todos los institutos.

Rin permanecía impasible pero Haru parecía molesto. Sacó la mano del bolsillo y la puso palma arriba, invitando al pelirrojo a cogerla. Éste se sonrió, pero fue magnánimo en su victoria. Acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con la nariz, arrancando unos cuantos chillidos ahogados de las señoritas. Lamentablemente para ellas, habían alcanzado su parada.  
Rin tiró de él, sus manos aún entrelazadas, hacia una calle bien iluminada, con un paseo ajardinado a un lado y una hilera de casas unifamiliares al otro. El aire arrastraba el aroma del mar y las campanillas del puerto cercano. Rin se detuvo frente a una las casas, razonablemente grande y muy bonita, con un agradable porche de estilo occidental. Abrió la puertecita del jardín delantero y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Haru.

\- ¿Es tu casa? - preguntó, atónito, era la primera vez qué estaba allí.

Rin asintió.

\- Gou y mi madre han ido a Tokyo, al concierto de un pianista o un rockero o algo así, no me quedó claro. Así que he pedido permiso para pasar el fin de semana en casa. Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche... si quieres.

Haru le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y avanzó con confianza hasta la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿A qué esperas?

 

 

El día venía cargado de sorpresas, lo último que Haru habría esperado es que Rin cocinase para él, pero allí estaba, sentado en su cocina y viéndole cortar zanahorias y champiñones, batiendo huevos y salpimentar unos filetes que luego puso a la plancha. Rin ya le había comentado alguna vez que en Australia había aprendido a cocinar un par de cosas, pero no esperaba que lo hiciese con tanta maña, ni siquiera le dejaba acercarse y eso que él también se manejaba bien con los fogones. "Fijo que te las arreglas para meter caballa de alguna manera" le dijo.  
En realidad era fascinante verle tan concentrado, parecía que se metía de lleno en cada cosa que hacía, desde nadar a cocinar. Esa era una de las cosas de él que más le atraía. Desvió el rostro, como si el pelirrojo tuviera ojos en la espalda que pudiesen descubrir su embobada fijación en él. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta él.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Rin sin mirarle.

Haru se apoyó en su espalda, y miró sobre su hombro.

\- Sí.

Rin cortó un pedacito de tortilla de zanahoria y se lo ofreció, Haru lo cazó directamente de sus dedos.

\- Está bueno - murmuró.

\- ¡Claro que está bueno! Lo sabrías si comieses algo más que caballa y arroz - reprendió el pelirrojo, dándole la vuelta a las pechugas de pollo - Con esa dieta es imposible que cojas músculo, de esa manera nadas.

\- A mi dieta no le pasa nada - se defendió Haru - ¿y qué pasa con mis músculos?

Se miró los brazos y los flexionó un par de veces, encontrando sus músculos perfectamente normales.

\- Estás flojo - sentenció Rin - Ya sé que en invierno no puedes nadar, pero no deberías perder la forma.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y hablaba muy serio, Haru querría tomarse a mal sus críticas pero era incapaz cuando lo veía tan apasionado por la natación. Lo entendía perfectamente porque él se sentía igual a ese respecto, pero era divertido verlo en él.

\- No quiero acabar como tú, eres todo ángulos y fibra - increpó el moreno, introduciendo las manos bajo la camiseta de Rin, contando las curvas de sus serratos, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¡Para, estoy con la cocina! - protestó, retorciéndose.

\- Y tienes la piel áspera por el cloro - continuó Haru, bajando por la cintura, despacio, recreándose en cada curva y cada ángulo, hasta envolverla por completo a la altura del ombligo.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - reclamó, si de algo se sentía orgulloso Rin era de su cuerpo, se aseguraba de estar siempre en la mejor forma física y mantenerse saludable hasta en los más mínimos detalles - Tengo la piel suave como el culo de un bebé - se jactó, lanzando la tortilla al aire y recogiéndola de nuevo en la sartén.

\- A ver si es verdad - musitó Haru, introduciendo una mano bajo el pantalón y agarrando su nalga con firmeza. Rin dio un respigo ante la repentina intromisión.

\- ¡Haru! - chilló, dejando la sartén sobre el fogón de nuevo.

\- Pues sí que está suave...

Rin se volvió con decisión, sin mediar más palabra se lanzó a por él, a su cuello y su mandíbula, que cubrió de pequeños mordiscos. El ímpetu del pelirrojo les empujó hasta la mesa, que Haru agradeció fuera robusta y pesada o probablemente habrían acabado en el suelo. Sujetó el rostro de Rin y llevó su boca a la suya. En seguida notó como su cuerpo se relajaba al contacto con su lengua, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado todo ese rato, todo ese día. Un chispazo nació en su bajovientre y lo quemó hasta la garganta. Se obligó a separarse de sus labios antes de abrasarse. Rin lo miró con una pregunta en sus pupilas. Algo se quemaba, pero no era la pasión.

\- ¡Me cago en...!

El pelirrojo se alejó de un salto y en un santiamén había apartado la sartén del fogón y las pechugas y los espárragos de la plancha.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Qué faena! - vociferó, corriendo ahora a abrir la ventana.

Haru se acercó a la encimera, curioso por el estado de su cena. la tortilla un poco tostada y las pechugas con renegrones paralelos, pero nada que no se pudiese comer aún.

\- Perdona - dijo Rin, aproximándose - tira eso, tendremos que pedir una pizza o algo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Aún se puede comer perfectamente! - protestó él.

\- ¿Sabes que la comida muy hecha puede producir cáncer?

\- Nos arriesgaremos, no pienso tirar comida por tus neuras - Rin se cruzó de brazos, disconforme - además, quiero comer lo que hayas preparado tú. - dijo en un tono exageradamente sugerente, con sorna. De todos modos no era mentira.

 

 

No lo admitiría de buen grado, pero aquello estaba condenadamente bueno y no le importaría añadirlo a su dieta. Se hizo con el último trocito de tortilla de zanahorias y champiñones y lo degustó como si fuese un bombón, a saber cuándo podría volver a comer algo preparado por Rin.

\- ¿Te has quedado con hambre? - preguntó el pelirrojo, recogiendo ya los platos.

\- No, estoy bien. Gracias.

\- ¿Postre? - Rin había empezado a caminar hacía la cocina. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y abrió la nevera - Tengo flan, una cosa que no sé qué es pero huele bien, manzanas, plátanos, melocotones...

\- No es necesario - dijo Haru desde el comedor.

\- Oye, que no te de vergüenza. ¿Te llevo un flan?

\- Vale...

Haru no era aficionado a los dulces, de hecho no solía tomar postre, y quizá por eso, y sintiéndose tan mimado, decidió darse el capricho hoy. Vio a Rin de nuevo, con un platito, la cucharilla y el flan en una mano, y una manzana en la otra.

\- ¿Tú no tomas? - preguntó el moreno.

\- Nah, prefiero la fruta. Pero tú no te cortes.

\- Y luego quieres que eche músculo...

Volcó el flan sobre el plato y tomó una porción. Sabía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Su cara debía reflejar su placer porque Rin lo miraba con divertida curiosidad mientras cercenaba un trozo de la manzana.

\- ¿Vas a querer bañarte primero? - preguntó el pelirrojo, tranquilo, como sí fuera algo rutinario.

Esto pilló de sorpresa a Haru. Ni siquiera era una pregunta tan rara pero le hizo entrar en situación. Este era el día especial que Rin había estado esperando, lo había preparado con mimo, y debía admitir, pese a sus reticencias, que había sido romántico. Desde que volvieran de Nagano se había preguntado cuando Rin estaría listo. No es que en esas semanas hubieran sido castos y puros, pero Rin siempre le dejaba con las ganas. Ahora le surgía la duda de si no sería porque...

\- ¿Es tu primera vez? - se oyó preguntar.

\- ¿Eh? - Rin alzó una ceja - No, ya había comido manzanas antes.

\- Sexo, Rin - aclaró Haru, obviando el comentario.

El pelirrojo se atragantó con un trozo de fruta.

\- Vaya, qué directo - dijo cuando por fin se hubo aclarado la garganta.

\- ¿Lo es? - insistió el moreno.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? - preguntó Rin, divertido y algo confuso.

\- Siempre me das largas con eso de que "no es el momento".

\- Bueno, comprenderás que no te puedo llevar a mi habitación en la academia, y tu casa... es como si fuera el territorio de Makoto. Necesitaba un sitio y un momento propios donde no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por nuestro entorno.

\- Hoy. - comprendió Haru.

\- Sí, pero te has cargado el momento. Con todo lo que me he esforzado por hacer de hoy un día especial. - refunfuñó Rin, con fingido enfado.

\- Pero si todos los días que paso contigo son especiales - repuso Haru con calma, como quien habla del tiempo.

Rin ocultó el rostro entre su cabello.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así tan tranquilo? - preguntó entre dientes.

\- ¿Estás enfadado?

Rin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, lo sujetó por la nuca y lo miró fijamente.

\- Mucho - mintió.

Su boca sabía fresca, a manzana. Sus manos serpentearon por su espalda hasta su cintura, donde le aprisionó contra él, y luego más abajo, hasta el culo para arrancarlo del asiento. Haru jadeó, pero Rin no le dio tregua, quizá por poner en duda su experiencia, parecía querer demostrar algo, una prueba que a Haru no le importaba evaluar. Éste trazó con los dedos los músculos de sus brazos, tensos, su piel,efectivamente, suave. Ese chispazo en la base de la nuca que le erizaba el vello, seguido por una punzada en el cuello, Rin y esa maldita manía de morder, una manía que en realidad le ponía a cien.

\- Rin, espera - murmuró, tratando de mantener un tono firme - quiero darme un baño antes.

\- Ya te bañarás después - replicó el pelirrojo, llevando las manos a la cremallera ajena.

Haru se dio prisa por retenerlas antes de que pudiese hacer nada más.

\- En serio, Rin.

\- Joder, Haru, qué cortarrollos eres - protestó, liberándole a regañadientes.

\- Mira quien fue hablar, el que lleva semanas dándome largas - espetó él, propinándole un codazo en las costillas.

 

 

Haru dejó la toalla caer sobre sus hombros, pequeñas perlas de agua colgaban aún de su cabello, rodando sobre su nuca hasta llegar al cuello de la camiseta que Rin le había dejado para dormir. Podía oír la ducha desde la habitación en la que estaba, la cual se dedicó a inspeccionar con curiosidad. Sabía que Rin era ordenado pero aquel dormitorio era excepcionalmente pulcro, quizá porque en realidad nadie dormía ya en él. Cerca del cabecero de la cama una estantería con incontables CDs de música, y otra en la pared contraría con libros sobre natación, nutrición, motivación, récords olímpicos y guías de Sydney. Las paredes estaban desnudas pero tenían marcas de celo y goma de antiguos posters. Aquella habitación era el reflejo de la infancia que Rin había dejado atrás. Rozó con un par de dedos una de las medallas que colgaban de un estante, junto a otros tantos premios y reconocimientos, demasiado altos para ser una exhibición, casi parecían ocultos, como hacia él mismo con los suyos, pero por distintos motivos.  
Haru se sentó sobre la cama y miró hacia la ventana, sobre la que repicaban las gotas de la tormenta que había estallado hacía un rato. El viento retumbaba sobre el metal del marco y aullaba furioso. Echó un vistazo a la bolsa del acuario, preguntándose cuando sería un buen momento para desvelar su misterio. No era bueno con esas cosas, quería corresponder de alguna forma las atenciones que Rin le había dedicado durante todo el día y hacer del momento algo romántico. ¿Sería mejor dárselo nada más saliese del baño o mejor antes de acostarse? "De dormir", se corrigió. Una mezcla de excitación y duda se apoderó de él. No lidiaba bien con la anticipación, y ahora le asaltaban cuestiones absurdas. Pensó que efectivamente hubiera sido mejor no ducharse y haber seguido antes hasta el final. Se dejó caer de lado sobre la cama, los pies aún en el suelo y los brazos cubriéndole el rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces? - oyó la voz de Rin y sus pasos mientras cruzaba la habitación.

Le miró con un ojo curioso, levantando ligeramente un brazo. Deseó que se hubiese secado el pelo, y que no llevase esa estúpida camiseta ceñida de tirantes. Rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama, casi rozando la pared con la nariz.

\- Te odio.

Rin se sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama. Haru se volvió de nuevo y le miró con ojos abiertos y curiosos.

\- ¿Entonces eres virgen o no? - preguntó.

Rin se dejó caer hacia atrás, aplastando a Haru, quién se retorció bajo él.

\- ¿Pero cómo eres tan gilipollas? - rió.

\- Es sólo una pregunta.

Haru cambió de posición para acoger la cabeza de Rin sobre su vientre.

\- Tienes el pelo mojado, sécate bien o pillarás un catarro - regañó, apartando un par de rojos mechones de su rostro.

\- Bah.

\- ¿Entonces...?

Rin se incorporó de nuevo y empezó a frotarse el pelo con la toalla. Haru se recostó sobre su dorsal.

\- No hay nada de malo si lo eres, yo te enseñaré. - dijo el moreno.

Rin se volvió a mirarle con una enigmática mirada que luego se convirtió en una mueca.

\- Sí. Enséñame.

La lobuna sonrisa de su rostro hizo a Haru dudar y ya no se sentía tan confiado. Pero no iba a amedrentarse ante él ahora que lo había retado. Extendió su mano hacia el brazo de él, trazando los músculos en dirección ascendente, usándolo de apoyo para incorporarse y situarse a su espalda. Acarició la curva del hombro con los labios hasta la nuca. Los mechones húmedos le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Tiró del cuello de la camiseta hacia abajo para besar sus vertebras una a una. A la altura de los omóplatos la espalda de Rin se contrajo involuntariamente. Tiró de sus hombros hasta tender su torso a lo ancho de la cama, sentándose él a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Rin le lanzó una mirada curiosa, la ceja alzada y aún la sonrisa vistiendo su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Haru introdujo las manos por debajo de su camiseta, arrastrándola hacia arriba a medida que sus dedos trepaban por su tórax, sacándola finalmente por sus brazos extendidos sobre la pared. Se había extendido sobre él y apresaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Rin soltó una risita.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Haru con tono autoritario.

\- De nada. Sigue con la lección.

\- No muevas las manos de ahí - ordenó, y Rin obedeció sin rechistar, sólo una insolente sonrisa en su rostro.

Repitió el mismo recorrido en sentido contrario, acariciando muy suavemente los pezones. El vientre de Rin se contrajo a la vez que reprimía un gruñido. Haru se sonrió satisfecho, se quitó la camiseta sin demasiadas ceremonias y se reclinó nuevamente sobre el torso de Rin para besar sus clavículas, piel contra piel. Acarició con la mejilla su cuello hasta la base de la oreja, atrapó él lóbulo entre los dientes y siguió la curva con la lengua.

\- ¡Joder, Haru! - exclamó Rin, girando el rostro hacia el suyo, trazando de cazar su boca.

El moreno se echó hacia atrás, esquivándolo, estaba disfrutando mucho de ese momento, tenía a Rin a su total merced y se iba a cobrar aquellas semanas de largas todas juntas.  
Afuera la tormenta había ganado en intensidad y el viento sacudía con violencia los cristales de la ventana. La luz del techo parpadeó un par de veces sobre ellos. Rin había mudado su confiada expresión a otra más seria, la lección no le parecía ya tan divertida, ceder el control no era su fuerte, pero era él quien lo había hecho. No es que le molestase que Haru llevase la iniciativa, de hecho era excitante ver esa faceta... pero no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar aquella pasividad. Podía notar su cálido aliento de nuevo sobre su cuello, sobre su barbilla, sobre sus labios, que entreabrió para absorberlo. Respiraba tan profundamente que levantaba el cuerpo de Haru consigo. El moreno bajó una mano hasta la goma del pantalón deportivo, el involuntario movimiento de la cadera le indicó que esperaba con ansia la siguiente maniobra, pero no siguió más abajo, en su lugar trazó la curva de la cadera con las yemas, rozando el pubis y volvió hasta el oblicuo, arriba, sobre los serratos, el pectoral, bíceps, codo y finalmente la mano, que trajo hacia su rostro. Rin se permitió la desobediencia de rozar sus labios con el pulgar, ansioso de devorar aquella boca que se abrió para acogerlo, mientras esos hipnóticos ojos azules le miraban jactanciosos.  
Un relámpago iluminó la habitación a través de la cortinas, tras su destello sólo quedó la oscuridad, la luz de toda la calle se había ido. Rin consideró la lección acabada y se lanzó sobre Haru, rodó sobre su espalda y lo aprisionó bajo su cuerpo. El moreno quiso protestar por la interrupción pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió la lengua de Rin circunvalando su ombligo mientras sus manos tiraban del pantalón hacia abajo. Ni siquiera tuvo que imaginar qué sería lo siguiente, el pelirrojo ya había cerrado su boca sobre el miembro erecto. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde el glande hasta la nuca, y en sentido contrario, cruzando las rodillas hasta los dedos de los pies. Separó las piernas para acoger mejor el cuerpo de Rin entre ellas y enredó los dedos en su cabello, tirando de él cuando una nueva ola de placer recorría su cuerpo. Quería hablar, decirle que parase, pero sus palabras se transformaban en gemidos ininteligibles. Notó el abdomen tenso, preparado para el inminente orgasmo... y Rin paró. Haru gruñó con rabia, incapaz en ese momento de una protesta firme.  
Respiraba trabajosamente y una horrible sensación le apremiaba en sus partes bajas, su mano aún aferrada al cabello tras la oreja de Rin bajó acariciando erráticamente su cuello, en realidad parecía buscar algo a lo que asirse, como un náufrago desesperado por salir a flote.  
Rin tomó esa mano y la posó sobre el vientre de Haru.

\- Continúa - le dijo, con una voz inesperadamente suave. El moreno hizo una mueca, confuso. Rin bajó los ojos un instante - Tengo que aprender. - siguió en tono meloso.

\- Tú no tienes nada que aprender... - protestó Haru.

Rin acarició el interior de su muslo con los labios. Su espalda se arqueó hasta la última vértebra.

\- Para. - suplicó.

\- Sigue. - repitió el pelirrojo, pellizcando con los dientes la piel suave del interior de la rodilla.

Gruñó, enfadado por ser incapaz de imponerse a Rin y rendirse a sus caprichos  
Acarició su propio vientre, despacio, cohibido por la fija mirada carmesí que parecía devorarle. El tacto de su mano sobre su propio miembro se le hacía raro, ajeno. Lo acarició arriba y abajo, el pulgar sobre su glande, presionando, trazando círculos, con cada vez más urgencia. Ahogó un jadeo cuando su cuerpo se volvió rígido, y exhaló profundamente cuando se hundió de nuevo en el colchón, respirando profundamente. Rin le miró unos momentos con complacencia, luego se echó hacia un lado, buscó algo en la cajonera bajo la cama y se incorporó de nuevo. Limpió a Haru y luego se deshizo del pañuelo encestándolo en la papelera.  
El moreno se giró hacia un lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, más por mostrar su insatisfacción que por pudor.  
Rin se tumbó junto a él, a su espalda, apartando los oscuros cabellos de su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué te enfadas? - preguntó, divertido, mientras acariciaba su hombro.

\- Me has mentido - hizo un ademán con el brazo para sacárselo de encima.

\- No te he mentido, nunca dije que fuese mi primera vez - rozó la parte trasera de la oreja con la nariz, tratando de congraciarse.

\- Pero me hiciste creer que sí.

\- Quería ver de qué eras capaz, parecías muy confiado. El problema es que lo hiciste demasiado bien.

Haru volvió ligeramente el rostro para poder mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, un poco menos enojado.

\- Me vuelves loco - susurró con voz ronca - con esa boca, y esos ojos. Tengo que andar con cuidado o te destrozaré.

Haru sintió un escalofrío, sabía que hablaba en un sentido metafórico, y que no debería excitarse por la mención de algo así, pero la idea de Rin perdiendo el control por él era demasiado subyugadora. Lo deseaba.

\- Hazlo - dijo, serio, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, con los brazos que le estrechaban con fuerza desde la espalda y los dientes que se clavaban en su deltoides. Era una advertencia, él último aviso.

\- Hazlo - repitió, girándose para encarar su rostro, topándose con los fieros írises carmesí.

Fue él quien dio el paso, buscó su boca y se fundió con ella. Rin se incorporó sobre él, pudo notar su peso, la dureza de sus músculos y la brusquedad de sus caricias. Sabía que no habría preliminares, que no se entretendría trazando los ángulos de su cuerpo ni catando el sabor de su piel. Haru dobló las rodillas a la altura de la cadera y hacia afuera, ni un sólo pensamiento consciente en su cabeza, sólo reacciones más o menos automáticas y más o menos intuitivas.  
Jadeó cuando Rin entró dentro de él sin delicadeza, tan sólo un ligero dolor inicial que se disipó tan pronto empezó a mover su cadera adelante y atrás. Bajó la mano para encargarse él mismo de su propio asunto pero Rin le detuvo, agarró sus muñecas y las llevó sobre su propia cabeza.

\- No muevas las manos de ahí - dijo con voz ronca, y una sonrisa cómplice.

Haru quiso reír pero sólo un gemido escapó de su boca. El pelirrojo le sujetó por la espalda y le alzó del colchón, su cabeza colgando lánguida hacia atrás, sin fuerzas para mantenerse firme, sus manos afianzadas en el cuello de Rin, arañando su piel de vez en cuando. En esta posición le parecía que la penetración era más profunda, más intensa. Consiguió alzar la cabeza sobre sus hombros y apoyar su frente en la de Rin, sus ojos a escasos centímetros. El pelirrojo se acerco a su oído, besándolo antes de susurrarle algo... algo que fue suficiente para lanzarle hacia el orgasmo.

 

La tormenta había amainado, al menos los truenos ya no retumbaban y sólo la lluvia creaba un fondo sonoro en la tranquila noche. Haru estaba acostado boca arriba, soñoliento. Se tapó bien con la manta. Ahora que todo había pasado, y con la calefacción eléctrica deshabilitada por la falta de corriente, la habitación se había vuelto fría.  
Se tendió sobre su costado, mirando el rostro sumergido en sombras de Rin, ya profundamente dormido. Le daba la impresión de que esta era la primera ve que lo tenía tan cerca: sus pestañas eran extraordinariamente largas y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla, quizá de la varicela. El cabello le caía graciosamente sobre la nariz, acercándolo y alejándolo conforme respiraba. Haru apartó el mechón con delicadeza, lo dejó tras la oreja y acercó su rostro al suyo. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la de hacia una escasa media hora, incluso más joven. Un extraño y pueril orgullo nació en su pecho, el de sentirse único dueño de aquella salvaje y hermosa bestia.

\- Yo también te quiero - susurró, tan bajo que nadie podría haberlo escuchado.

 

 

Una luz dorada inundaba la habitación, hacía horas que había amanecido, pero esa noche Rin se había permitido el lujo de apagar el despertador. Notó, en su adormilamiento, el cuerpo de Haru moverse y se molestó de que no se quedase en su sitio ¿qué prisa tenía? Se llevó el edredón hasta la oreja y enterró la cabeza entre sus propios brazos, dispuesto a dormir un buen rato más. Notó algo suave haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, en su somnolencia pensó que sería una pelusilla, la apartó torpemente con la mano y trató de dormir. Otra vez, más insistente. Entreabrió los ojos: rayas negras, dientes puntiagudos. ¿Qué? Se echó hacia atrás abriendo más los ojos. Su corazón pegó un bote antes de entender lo que estaba viendo.

\- Joder, Haruka... - gruñó, con la voz ronca. Se incorporó lentamente, frotándose los ojos - ¿Qué coño es eso?

\- No sabía cuándo dártelo – dijo el mentado con voz inocente.

\- Definitivamente no cuando estoy durmiendo. - cogió el peluche, era muy blandito y suave, con una graciosa expresión pese a la fila de puntiagudos dientes de fieltro cosido. Las rayas negras sobre el fondo amarillo lo hacían de lo más estrafalario, pero debía admitir que era mono.

\- Se parecía mucho a ti – comentó Haru, hablando totalmente en serio – Y ya habías pagado mi entrada, tenía que devolvértelo. – se apuró a añadir.  
Rin alzó una ceja. No pudo evitar sonreír pese a todo.

\- Pero qué tonto eres.

Abrazó el peluche y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, bruscamente, luego liberó un brazo para invitar a Haru a echarse con él. Frente con frente y con el tiburón en medio, Rin tenía los ojos cerrados pero sonreía.

\- Entonces ¿te gusta? - preguntó Haru, bajito.  
  
\- Me encanta.

 


End file.
